<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine Tango by Sunnyblue21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666642">Sunshine Tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyblue21/pseuds/Sunnyblue21'>Sunnyblue21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Demi Lovato (Musician), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Love, Lust, Romantic Fluff, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyblue21/pseuds/Sunnyblue21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a vacation in Italy, Demi Lovato enjoys her much deserved free time when she bumps into a mysterious woman. </p><p>Will they create a friendship or... something more ? </p><p>_ _ _ _ _</p><p>In another continent from there, Regina Mills is feeling overwhelmed and lonely. She decides to take her first trip ever and goes to explore the "Land without magic" on her own. </p><p>What will happen when she meets that interesting young lady ? </p><p> </p><p>Read to find out.</p><p>(Rated - R from chapter 6)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Demi Lovato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Strangers</strong>
</p><p><br/>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>Here I was, in Italy. Well, in Rome to be more specific.</p><p>I'm here because my family, my friends, my manager and even my team, kept saying how I never take time for myself  like a simple vacation on my own for example.</p><p> </p><p>I have to say that even though I was a little reluctant at first, I didn't realise how much I needed this escape.</p><p> </p><p>I just landed two hours ago and I already felt comfortable and completely free.</p><p> </p><p>After leaving my suitcase and other bags in my hotel room, I decided to go explore my surroundings a little.</p><p> </p><p>This trip could be a nice adventure, who knows ?</p><p> </p><p>While in Storybrooke ...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Regina's POV</p><p><br/>Those insufferable people couldn't stop screaming and throwing words around and I just couldn't stand it anymore. I'm still the mayor and a queen, thank you very much. </p><p> </p><p>I stood up and hit the desk with my fist. Yes, I was deeply annoyed as you can tell.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough ! Aren't you supposed to be adults and be able to speak properly or that's still too complicated for you ? But you know what ? I don't care. I'm actually going on a much deserved vacation and I strongly suggest you to behave better once I return. Am I clear ?"</p><p> </p><p>The Uncharmings and their pirate mascot could only nod sheepishly afraid of receiving a fireball.</p><p>Afterwards my little speech, I dismissed them and proceeded to poof myself at home.</p><p> </p><p>Home. What a strange concept to me. Especially now that Henry is in college. I miss my little prince very much, I'm slowly breaking inside. It feels so lonely, I feel like I'm on the verge of drowning in my own tears every time I allow myself to cry. Which is practically every day.</p><p>I'm tired of it. I'm actually exhausted. I hope this new destination will change my mind.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, where am I going ? I want sunshine and blue skies, I want warm weather and delicious food... oh! Europe? Italy? Yes, Italy.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly packed my belongings and magically left a note at my Town Hall office explaining my absence and the length of it.</p><p> </p><p>I started my car and before I knew it, I was at the other side of the town line.</p><p> </p><p>I arrived where I wanted to be a few hours later and I couldn't be more satisfied of my choice.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was already quite advanced in the evening, I decided to find a nice and peaceful restaurant for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>As I was standing beside the menu by the door, I heard a beautiful voice behind me.</p><p> </p><p>Who could it be ?</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>I've been walking around this incredible place for what felt like hours and I was completely hungry.</p><p> </p><p>I actually remembered that in between all my preparations and the excitement to explore, I didn't have lunch today.</p><p>I don't know how I managed to go hours without eating but I was ready for dinner ! That's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>I approached a cute little restaurant and saw the menu but it looked like everything was written in Italian.</p><p>I could ask to people but I think I wouldn't understand a thing due to the different language.</p><p> </p><p>That's when I saw a woman standing near the front door and dressed in a good looking pantsuit. And those heels!</p><p> </p><p>Here comes nothing I guess. C'mon Demetria, you can do it !</p><p> </p><p>" Um.. hi! Could you help me out please ? "</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and I was instantly speechless.</p><p>The intensity in her eyes was making me weak and that sexy little scar on her upper lip. Ugh. Alright I can do this.</p><p> </p><p>She was looking at me with a slight smirk and she began talking. Finally.</p><p> </p><p>« Hello, dear. You seem a little lost indeed. How can I help you? »</p><p> </p><p>Her voice. That smooth raspiness. Is this a dream ? Please don't wake me.</p><p> </p><p>" I arrived today from America and I don't know a single word of Italian. Convenient, right ? Anyway, I just wanted to understand what the menu was saying. You know ? "</p><p>I explained as I let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't seem to recognise me though and I don't really mind. I like being anonymous sometimes. It's refreshing.</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>She was magnificent. Truly. She looked like an angel.</p><p>Her eyes were sparkling with what seemed a youthful innocence mixed with a strong level of maturity.</p><p> </p><p>The colour of them was a lighter brown than mine. Almost like honey or a sweet caramel.</p><p> </p><p>For merlin's sake, Regina ! Stay focused.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. An American.</p><p> </p><p>She seems nervous or .. flustered ? No, I probably am imagining it.</p><p> </p><p>" No problem darling, I somehow understand the language. I arrived today as well, from Maine actually. Since we both are new around this country, would you like to join me for dinner ? If only you're comfortable with it, that is. "</p><p> </p><p>I don't know why but her eyes lit up and she began nodding her head in agreement. Her cuteness could be the end of me. She is breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>« Yes! I'd really like that. Follow the lead your majesty, I'm right behind you. »</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at me and I could feel my heart beating fast.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, if only she knew....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demi's POV </p><p> </p><p>Did she just call me darling ? I think I could pass out. For real. She just seems too good to be true, I cannot believe she asked me to join her.</p><p> </p><p>Breathe and go! You have nothing to lose after all.</p><p> </p><p>Omg.</p><p> </p><p>I swear I saw her eyes turn darker. That's it. I lost my mind.</p><p> </p><p>I followed her into the restaurant and she was holding out the door for me, a gentle soul perhaps. She's definitely interesting.</p><p> </p><p>A waiter approached us and quickly found us a table at the back, in a cozy little corner. The lights were soft and looked... romantic ? Nope. Don't get any ideas. Yet.</p><p> </p><p>We took our seats and we received the menu. As expected, I was completely lost so I looked up as I saw the woman's gaze on me.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Right. I don't even know her name. Welp.</p><p> </p><p>" Thank you again for asking me to join you. Not many people would have done that. What's your name?" I said as naturally as possible.</p><p> </p><p>« It's not a problem at all dear. I believe I might appreciate your company. You can call me Regina, what about you ?»</p><p> </p><p>Regina. Why do I have this funny warm feeling inside my stomach ?</p><p> </p><p>"It's a beautiful name. Mine is Demetria but you can call me Demi. " I add a cheerful grin on my face and when she reciprocated the gesture, in a more elusive way, I felt like I was being filled with sunshine and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>« I don't think I've ever encountered someone with your name before today, it's truly gorgeous and it suits you. »</p><p> </p><p>Her compliments and elegance were making me dizzy but in a good way. I was so shy around her and I couldn't even understand why, I just was.</p><p> </p><p>We ordered a bottle of water and made our orders for dinner as well.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence but it wasn't awkward, it was strangely comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>The decor was absolutely sumptuous and Demetria was the greatest company I could ever asked for.</p><p> </p><p>We didn't talk much at first but it didn't bother me at all. I'm used to silence so I learned to enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>"So, tell me my dear, what do you do? Do you love your work? "</p><p> </p><p>« Well, I'm a singer and I've done some acting too. I don't even consider it as a job because it's truly my passion. I'm grateful beyond words that I'm able to live from it and share my voice with others. I must admit that I was a little surprised when you didn't know who I was but it's great to be unknown at times. And you, is your job your passion as well ? »</p><p> </p><p>A singer ? She's definitely an incredible person.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to hear your voice one day, I have an immense respect for artists. I'm the mayor in a small town from Maine and although I didn't quite imagine have that type of career, I'm rather content with it. I wouldn't say that it is my passion per say, but I do like being in control so I make it work. To be completely honest, I would have preferred working with horses. "</p><p> </p><p>She seemed deep in thought but in a fascinated way. I wish I could wrap my arms around her, she's just so cute.</p><p> </p><p>« I took my guitar with me, I could sing you some of my music during this vacation, who knows ? You must be really smart, I mean you're the mayor so I guess it requires some brain cells. I love horses ! How come you aren't working with them? »</p><p><br/>I internally laughed at her comment about my intelligence, maybe she's right but I cannot possibly tell her I have this work because of my own magical curse. It would scare her away and I don't want that. <br/><br/></p><p>" We shall arrange a music session, I'd be delighted darling. To answer your question, I always had a great connection with horses, especially with my childhood steed Rocinante. I thought I could build a career from my passion and perhaps become an instructor but my mother didn't see it that way. She had her own plans for me and wanted to have power through me. By dictating my life. Now I'm my own person. However, I think it's difficult to break a mold we were forced to be in for a long time. </p><p>Old habits die hard I suppose. "</p><p>I'm quite eloquent about my life it seems. I already trust this stunning soul and I hope I'm not mistaken to feel that way. There's just something about her that pulls me in. Like a magnet. Could she be my true love ? No. Or Yes? Only time will tell, she probably doesn't feel the same. </p><p>I can already hear Snow White's hope speech from here.</p><p>I have to stope being that pessimistic about my love life though. What will be, will be.</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>Her life seems pretty hectic but I'm amazed with how she seems to be laid back about it and be naturally honest about everything so far.</p><p> </p><p>She speaks in a such old fashioned yet beautiful way, I can only imagine she had a strict upbringing but I don't mind. I find it, charming.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to think about what her own mother could have done to her, it doesn't sound good. At all.</p><p> </p><p>" It's never too late. If you believe strongly in your passion and yourself, I think that all achievements will be possible. You gotta have faith. We've only known each other for a couple of hours but I can sense and confirm that you're very passionate about the things you believe in and it might not be much but, I believe in you."</p><p> </p><p>Wow. I did not mean to say all that out loud but oh well, it's true so yeah... sorry not sorry. HA.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were locked in mine and I swear they were piercing right into my soul. What I saw in them left me speechless. There was this undeniable rawness and vulnerability mixed with fire. A passionate and burning fire. This woman is truly something else and I'm more than glad that I met her.</p><p> </p><p>« Demetria... I don't possibly know what to say other than thank you for your words. They mean more to me than I could describe it. I'm not that talented at showing my emotions nor being vulnerable for that matter but please, do know that I'm touched. Deeply. I believe in you too. » She told me as she took my hand in an affectionate gesture and to put more statement into her words.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand was so soft, delicate and strong at the same time. She had a slightly tanned olive skin, a little less darker than mine but close enough.</p><p> </p><p>She left her fingers trail across my wrist and her gaze landed on my tattoos at that place. Stay strong.</p><p>She gently and lightly explored both of my hands without rushing. She then brought them up into her own palms, gave a little squeeze and told me with the kindest look I've ever seen, words I wouldn't forget anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>« My darling, one day I'll tell you my story and hopefully you'll still be around me. It's probably too soon but I don't think I want to imagine a future without you in it.</p><p>I would love to learn more about you and discover what makes you who you are. A special soul. »</p><p> </p><p>I'm falling... please just catch me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Moonlight Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After my speech, I laid her hands down on the table but I was still holding them. It didn't seem to disturb her so I went on with it.</p>
<p>I noticed some faded marks on her wrists earlier, beneath her tattoos. My heart broke a little and I know there's more meaning behind them. She is a beautiful girl, well, woman. Inside and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We were so lost in our thoughts in a comfortable bubble, as if the world didn't exist around us, that when a waiter approached us, we slightly jumped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out, he informed us that the restaurant was empty except for us and that it was closing time.</p>
<p>I paid the bill without discussion and we almost got pushed outside. Peasants.</p>
<p>It didn't dampen my mood though, I felt... happy ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My thoughts got chased by a loud laugh coming from my new friend whom was next to me. An angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Oh god, do you believe that? One more minute and we probably would have been thrown out, like thieves. I can't. I mean, do they at least know who we are ? »</p>
<p>She couldn't stop laughing and soon enough I was joining her. I don't remember the last time I've laughed. It was pleasant and very welcomed after these past decades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And who are we, do tell me, my dear. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She instantly looked falsely serious and while throwing her long wavy hair on one side, said</p>
<p>« We're Demi and Regina. Duh. We're queens. » in a dramatic tone and instantly giggled even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now I had tears of laughter streaming down my face and was about to roll on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Queens. Indeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of minutes later we calmed down and took a walk in the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for that good laugh, I needed that." I told her with a warm smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Anytime, you have an amazing laugh and smiling really suits you. It makes your face light up with sunshine. Oh. Thank you for the dinner by the way, you didn't have to pay for everything. I truly appreciate your gesture though.» She said while blushing slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could I please protect her forever?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I will remember that, thank you darling. It's quite alright, I wanted to. And I did invite you to join me so it was only natural. " I replied effortlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at me with pure sympathy and affection while intertwining our pinky fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« In my almost 28 years of live, I don't think I've ever met someone as genuine and considerate as you. You're a true person, I can tell. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>28? So 27 for now? Obviously Regina. Wow I suddenly feel old. Enough of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I can say the same about you mi querida. You look wise beyond your years, if I may say. I feel as if you're the person I didn't know I needed in my life and now that I've met you, I don't regret it at all. During my 37 years of life, I feel like I've barely been living. It was more like existing. It's starting to change, thanks to Italy and it might sound too presoumptuous but it's thanks to you as well. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>37. Plus more decades but does it really count if the time was frozen ? I don't think so. Not in my books anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked shocked for a moment but quickly shook it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« How can you be so young and yet be filled with what seems, thousand of stories and infinite wisdom ? What's your secret ? » She genuinely asked me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magic? A dictator of a mother? A lost first love ? Abusive marriage ? Dark curse? The list goes on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Perhaps we are shaped by our lives and different stories, I didn't let them dictate my future but I know that my past had a strong impact on who I became today. I can only grow from my mistakes and learn my lessons as days go by. I wouldn't say that I have infinite wisdom but I prefer taking a step back from possibly difficult situations to avoid making impulsive decisions. I already paid the price one too many times in my younger years. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demi's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See! She's smart ! I knew it.</p>
<p>And she's 37? No way! She looks beyond incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I agree. I'm trying to be the best version of myself every day but I learned to not put too much pressure on myself if I have a rough time. I gained some experience from the mistakes I've made in my life, they are a part of my story and I accept that. On a lighter note, we talked about horses earlier and I still haven't mentioned that I have two puppies back in Los Angeles. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« That's very time admirable and I myself have made some dark actions in the past, consequences of difficult phases. I've been to therapy and it helped, tremendously.</p>
<p>Puppies ? Do you have any pictures ? »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I nodded and took out my phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" The one with black fur is Batman and the other one is Cinderella. They are my babies. I feel like they are my children sometimes. " I said whilst gushing happily.</p>
<p><br/>« They are absolutely lovely. I'd be very honoured to meet them one day. Talking about children, I have a son. His name is Henry, he's my little prince. I adopted him when he was barely three weeks old and now he's almost twenty. He left for a college in Boston a couple of years ago and I've been missing him terribly. The house feels empty without him. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A son?! Wow. I did not see that coming.</p>
<p>I'm not that surprised though, she probably lived a whole life already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I wasn't expecting that kind of information but I'm glad you told me. From what you're telling me, he sounds like a great young man. I'm sure you're proud of him and that you raised him well. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Thank you dear, he's my greatest pride. He's my everything. Here's a picture of us. He was around sixteen on it. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The both of you look wonderful together, it looks like you're making a good team. I'm happy for you 'Gina. "</p>
<p>I genuinely said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yup. I just gave her a nickname.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Thank you, so much. You already renamed me, darling? You're one of the only people I'll allow to call me like that. Also, Henry and I weren't always that connected.</p>
<p>We had a rough patch when he was around ten years old, when he learned that he was adopted and heard about a part of my past as well. He actually stole his teacher's credit card and ran away to Boston to find his birth mother. He brought her in town and I didn't know who she was at all. I was scared of losing my son but with time and obstacles, we all became close. She is a good friend now and we've been co-parenting for the sake of Henry. He's the one that made me realise that love isn't a weakness like my mother made me believe so. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was in awe of her transparency with me, someone she barely knows. The way she uses terms of endearments has me feeling on cloud nine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" I must say that you're one of a kind, in a good way. I'm lucky to be in your company. I just.. I don't want to wake up and have the bad surprise that this is just a dream.</p>
<p>I don't want you to fade away with our conversations. You know what I mean? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the space of an evening, she became a person I didn't want to lose. I wouldn't trade her smile for anything in all the realms. I would love to put a stop to her fears and just kiss her, but, I know it's a little too soon and I wouldn't want to cross any of her boundaries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" My sweet darling, I completely understand. I'm very much real and standing right in front of you. I feel the same way, I'm growing quite fond of you and our discussions. I wish I could take your doubts away and have you in my arms forever. I couldn't possibly forget about you. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I saw a lone tear escape from her eye and as I was going to reach out, she flew herself right into my arms. I was a little shaken up but I quickly welcomed her into my embrace. It was comforting and I could sense that she had a lot of emotions inside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scent like red roses and sunsets with a hint of ocean breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This sensation felt like...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True Love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>Being in her arms, feeling safe and relaxed was truly an unique experience.</p><p>She was understanding and I couldn't even begin to describe how thankful I was.</p><p> </p><p>I let my emotions flow freely and she held me with strong arms while rubbing a soothing hand on my back.</p><p>When it was over, I expected a handful of questions or a judgemental look but none of them came.</p><p>Instead, she raised my chin up with two fingers and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. I need to tell her something.</p><p> </p><p>" Thank you for holding me. I know it was sudden and I'm a little embarrassed you had to witness that. Different point but, are you aware that you smell like apples and cinnamon ? It's fabulous. "</p><p> </p><p>And she laughed beautifully.</p><p> </p><p>« Carinõ, I adore apples. Especially red ones. That fruit is my signature, a lucky charm if you want. And please, don't hesitate to come to me if you feel down or just want to talk. Don't be embarrassed, I didn't mind holding you and I would do it again without hesitation. I'm actually appreciative that you showed me a glimpse of your stunning humanity. I feel privileged and lucky. Don't change, you're magnificent inside and out. »</p><p> </p><p>Man. I just stopped crying and now I'm about to be emotional again from her warm words. She is the stunning one.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know how to respond so I just did what my heart told me to do. In a heartbeat, I locked my lips with hers and felt like I was flying.</p><p>She broke the contact and looked at me probably searching for answers but the next thing I was aware of, was that her sweet tongue was dancing with mine.</p><p>I could feel sparks erupt from within me and butterflies flying in my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>What scared me a bit was that I don't think I've ever felt like that in any of my relationships, not even with Wilmer.</p><p>She really must be special.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, air was needed so we reluctantly pulled apart.</p><p> </p><p>There she was again with those intense eyes of hers.</p><p>How could I have resisted her during hours ? She's electrifying.</p><p> </p><p>« It was unexpected but oh so worth the wait. I need to confess that I wanted to make the first move but I didn't want to break any limits. You deserve to be wooed and receive romantic gestures. I will do exactly that if you allow me to. I would understand if you don't feel the same way and wanted to part ways. »</p><p> </p><p>Really ? I can't let her go away, she already means too much to me.</p><p>I didn't think and I took her gorgeous face in my hands with a soft smile and kissed her tenderly.</p><p>I poured all my affection in it and I hope she felt it.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly pulled away and began talking.</p><p> </p><p>" How's that for an answer, sweetheart ? Just the fact that you took my feelings and comfort into consideration, shows how much you care about me and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us. I want to be able to hold your hand and twirl you in my arms to kiss you until we forget about the universe. I want everything you have to offer me and I will enjoy every second of it. I feel in security with you. "</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>Her soft lips. Those incessant fast heart beats meaning that I can somehow still feel that particular sensation called Love. Never in my life I've felt so free and enchanted. Not even with Daniel. Neither with Robin. This has to confirm that I finally found my true love.</p><p>I "hope" so.</p><p> </p><p>Sweetheart. It feels like a warm caress.</p><p> </p><p>" I don't think I'll ever be able to describe how incredible you make me feel. There's just something about you that can transform a rainy thought of mine into a majestic rainbow. You're my anchor in the moonlight. "</p><p> </p><p>Gods. I'm speechless. She already has me wrapped around her and I don't know how I've been breathing until this day.</p><p> </p><p>« Wow. You should totally be a songwriter or a poet. No joke. I know how you feel, and, as corny as it sounds, I don't think my life had a true meaning before meeting you. You're the oxygen I've been searching throughout all those years without knowing it. »</p><p> </p><p>Me? An artistic person ? I suppose magic is an art of its own. It's surely a way of living, that needs to be taken seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"Given that you're the professional with words, I'll take it as a compliment, so thank you my darling. Your heart is probably the purest one I've ever seen. You're completely mesmerising. "</p><p> </p><p>She bit her bottom lip and looked at me through her lashes. I couldn't resist her. So, this time, I threw caution to the wind and reunited our lips once again.</p><p>The rhythm was slow and passionate. There was no rush.</p><p>I couldn't get enough of her.</p><p> </p><p>We suddenly got interrupted by a loud thunder reasoning through the midnight sky. Neat.</p><p> </p><p>I heard my angel squealing next to me and hiding against my chest. She was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>" What's wrong my dear?" I softly whispered to her, not wanting to frighten her more.</p><p> </p><p>« The thunders... It can sound childish but I'm scared of them and I just wish I could hide whenever it happens. Pathetic right ? » She mumbled in the crook of my neck.</p><p> </p><p>(Mother is probably watching this with horror from the underworld but, well, that's not my problem at all.)</p><p> </p><p>" It's not pathetic and I strongly recommend you to forget this nonsense. Everyone has their fears. Don't feel ashamed of them nor yourself. Is that clear ?" I said with tranquility.</p><p> </p><p>She is the eighth wonder of the world. Of all the realms.</p><p>Of the universe. I'm not even exaggerating.</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing got steadier and she slowly took a step back and thankfully smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>My heart. I feel trembling with love.</p><p> </p><p>The rain got heavier and we were practically drenched from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>« Ugh. The weather isn't our friend right now. We should probably get back to the hotel. Wait. Where are you staying at babe ?»</p><p> </p><p>Babe? Me? Ah. I can make an exception I think.</p><p>Alright, alright, I secretly am more than content with it but shh.</p><p> </p><p>" I chose to stay in this comfortable place, a familial business I believe. It's two streets away from here. I didn't want to stay at an expensive and too modern establishment, I came here to feel welcomed, not lonely like in my mansion."</p><p> </p><p>Not as lonely as my dark and cold palace in the Enchanted Forest.</p><p>Don't think about it, not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>We started walking side by side with our arms linked together and the conversation started again naturally.</p><p> </p><p>« Yes, I get what you mean, I also took a quiet and peaceful room. Somewhere relaxing, where I will be calm. »</p><p> </p><p>A handful of minutes later we were in front of my hotel and .. I was not prepared for what came next.</p><p>I'm... happy. Yes. Genuinely thrilled even.</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>Oh my gosh.</p><p>Her hotel. Or should I say mine.</p><p>How would I be able to sleep far away from her now?</p><p>When I know how good her arms feel wrapped around me?</p><p>When I love the indescribable feeling of her lips against mine?</p><p>When I imagine how she could show me her ..desire.</p><p> </p><p>This evening has been surreal and it's as if she put a spell on me but I'm almost positive that it's reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>" You'll laugh or not but whatever, I'm staying at this exact same place. I booked a room before I even got the privilege to know you. Crazy isn't it ? Shooting stars are finally on my side it seems." I smiled while blushing shyly</p><p> </p><p>I just made an inside joke. High five Demetria, you're officially jet lagged.</p><p> </p><p>« Well, dear, shall we enter or inspect the sidewalk until sunrise ? »</p><p> </p><p>Good point. She's quite sassy. We're soulmates ! Hehe.</p><p> </p><p>I followed her inside and took the chance to admire her figure from behind. Wow. Those beautiful curves.</p><p>Her raven dark hair still looks unbelievably styled and without a single hair out of its place.</p><p>The way she walks is so... regal. Like a monarch or a noble of some kind.</p><p> </p><p>She's truly enigmatic.</p><p> </p><p>We reached her room and I realised mine was right next door. Damn. I don't think I'll survive.</p><p> </p><p>" I guess this is good night then ? I'm apparently in the room next to yours by the way. See you tomorrow or anytime soon, if you want". I told her a little saddened.</p><p> </p><p>She reached up and cupped my cheek with her hand and softly caressed it with her thumb while making eye contact with me.</p><p> </p><p>« My sweet love, we'll see each other again. I would like to take you out on a proper date and build more memories with you. For now, have beautiful dreams.»</p><p> </p><p>After a gentle goodnight kiss, she closed her room and I was on my way to my own. Such a good heart.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly did my nightly routine and got under my covers, with a dreamy smile on my face.</p><p> </p><p>Boom!</p><p>Thunders? Again ?!</p><p> </p><p>I jumped up and I didn't know what to do.</p><p>Maybe I could knock on 'Gina's door?</p><p>I don't care if it seems lame but I'm scared so why not?</p><p> </p><p>Here goes nothing I guess.</p><p> </p><p>I reached her room and anxiously tapped a few times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Confessions and Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>! </strong>Important <strong>! </strong>: This part of the story will contain two trigger warnings. If you're not comfortable reading this chapter, you can skip it if you'd prefer.</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>When my head hit the pillow, I exulted a sigh of contentement.</p><p>I was about to fall asleep with the images of my newfound love playing in my mind when I heard a noise.</p><p> </p><p>Someone is at the door ? Who is it at this strange hour of the night ?</p><p> </p><p>I got up and opened, preparing myself to lash out but instead, I saw Demi looking scared and her chin quivering.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly let her in and closed the door behind.</p><p>We sat on the bed and as I extended my arms, she got the message and instantly sought comfort in my embrace.</p><p> </p><p>I whispered sweet nothings in her ear while trying to appease her the best I could manage.</p><p> </p><p>Ten little minutes later and feeling better she started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>« Thank you beautiful. I was thinking about today but all of the sudden I heard the thunderstorm begin again and I got a little jumpy. I didn't want to disturb you, I was just really afraid to be on my own. Can I sleep with you please? I just wanna feel safe. »</p><p> </p><p>She's .. astonishingly exceptional.</p><p> </p><p>" I told you that I'd be here and I'm glad that you took my advice. Of course mi corazón. Here, get comfortable so I can tuck you in. "</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I'm tucking her into bed so what ? A problem ?</p><p> </p><p>She took the right side and smiled adorably while closing her eyes. Her dimples.. a work of divine art.</p><p> </p><p>I kissed her forehead and once I got settled beside her, I put an arm around her waist and held her protectively but without being too forceful.</p><p> </p><p>Is that what the young people call big spooning ? Well. Interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>I was sleeping peacefully in the arms of my love when I felt like someone was tossing and turning nearby me.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and saw a heartbreaking situation.</p><p> </p><p>My Regina was probably having a nightmare and she was sweating profusely with a pained look across her face.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to wake her up quietly but it didn't work so I gently shook her shoulder but still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>So, I did what I can do best.</p><p> </p><p>What's wrong with being confident ?</p><p> </p><p>I hummed a melody and began singing softly while holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The day I first met you</p><p>You told me you never fall in love</p><p>But now that I get you</p><p>I know fear is what it really was</p><p> </p><p>Now here we are so close yet so far</p><p>How did I pass the test?</p><p>When will you realize</p><p>Baby I'm not like the rest</p><p> </p><p>Don't wanna break your heart</p><p>Wanna give your heart a break</p><p>I know your scared it's wrong</p><p>Like you might make a mistake</p><p>There's just one life to live</p><p>And there's no time to wait to waste</p><p>So let me give your heart a break</p><p>Give your heart a break</p><p>Let me give your heart a break</p><p>Your heart a break</p><p>Oh yeah yeah</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the song, she started to open her eyes with unshed tears in them.</p><p> </p><p>I directly hugged her and let her sob all her ache away.</p><p> </p><p>It was devastating to hear.</p><p> </p><p>When it ended, I pressed a sweet peck on her temple and laid us down as I waited for her to speak, if she wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>« I'm assuming that it was your voice and one of your songs ? You honestly are undeniably talented and I can't wait to hear more. I didn't have that particular nightmare in awhile and I'm certainly not pleased that it came back.</p><p>However, thank you for being present my darling. »</p><p> </p><p>Nightmares. I have chills just thinking about my own.</p><p> </p><p>" Would you like to talk about it baby? You don't have to, it's your choice. I'm right here whatever you decide."</p><p> </p><p>She seemed to hesitate a bit but she started voicing her thoughts and...oh boy.</p><p> </p><p>( Trigger warning : violence, mention of assault, strong aggression)</p><p> </p><p>« I don't exactly know where to begin so I'll just tell you the full story about it. When I was around eighteen, I fell in love with the stable boy whom was working at the family house. His name was Daniel and he was my first love. Mother wouldn't have accepted our union so we planned to run away, build a life from the little we would have and get married. The night of our escape, we got stopped by my mother and I thought it couldn't get any worse. I was wrong. She pretended to give her consent and give to Daniel a speech about family. At the last moment, when our hope was at the highest, she murdered him. Right in front of me. She just said that it was for my own good with a sick twisted smile on her face. Not even two days later, she forced me to marry an old rich man, by accepting the engagement I didn't want. I wanted freedom. I was barely a young adult and was grieving my lost love. Instead I had to be docile and do what was required of me. That man could have been my grandfather, he was easily thrice my age. As you can expect from that kind of union, it wasn't happy at all. He wanted a pretty and young object to show off, a new mother to his annoyingly naive daughter and a personal punching bag.</p><p>During the day I had to pretend to be the perfect representation of his stereotypical housewife and at night I had to stay silent or it would get more aggressive.</p><p>I eventually got out of that prison when he passed away and moved back in my home town. I built my life and now here I am. Now, you probably wonder how could I adopt a son and already have lived those experiences beforehand but I promise you that it will all make sense one day. You'll know the entire story and if you're still by my side afterwards, I'll thank my wishes eternally.»</p><p> </p><p>Holy cow. I'm at loss for words. Like damn.</p><p>I'm internally shaking and hurting about all the pain she went through. And I still don't know everything ?</p><p>How? How can someone had to live all of that and still has the ability to be kind and genuine ? I'm speechless.</p><p>She did mention that she had a dark past and had to pursue therapy so maybe she had anger issues but I would certainly not judge her. I see and start to know the person that she is right now so it's all that matters to me.</p><p>She's a survivor in her own way, like me.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt her kissing my tears away from my cheeks. I took the occasion to connect our lips with one another, trying to reassure her and give her some of my love.</p><p> </p><p>" Thank you for sharing this with me sweetheart. I can't even fathom how hard it must have been to talk about it or live through it. I feel ready to talk about my story, if it's alright with you ? "</p><p> </p><p>She slowly and encouragingly nodded while tracing the scars beneath my tattoos with her gentle fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>You can do it.</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>I felt slightly better from telling her my story.</p><p>I had around four decades to make my peace with it but it's still haunts me.</p><p> </p><p>Stay Strong. What could it mean?</p><p>As she was talking about her past, I was avidly listening to her. With concern and affection. I didn't know how she has been able to keep going, I felt beyond shattered hearing her story. </p><p>She spoke about her young years, as a child, as a teenager and as a young adult. From her birth to her latest 'comeback'. I was speechless, my tears sliding slowly down my face. I will protect her!</p><p>For those whom abandoned her, they can have the pleasure to become rats. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>When she finished, she looked at me with an anxious gaze, emotions intertwined as she tried to analyse what I was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>By the gods. She is strength personified.</p><p> </p><p>" My love, I'm blown away by your willpower and the way you have been fighting throughout all your obstacles.</p><p>I'm quite at a loss for words at the moment but I want to say thank you for talking to me and letting me in that part of your life. I'm grateful that you're here, today, to tell me your story and I'm proud of you, for managing to breathe through your never ending efforts." My voice cracked slightly, a sign of my pain.</p><p> </p><p>A river of tears quickly followed and we embraced each other with every single thing we had. We let our emotions take control over us.</p><p> </p><p>Once we calmed down, I saw a sign of tiredness and I was quite drained as well.</p><p> </p><p>" Why don't we get some sleep, we'll feel better tomorrow. Alright my darling ? "</p><p> </p><p>She nodded softly and positioned herself into my arms, her pretty face nuzzled in my neck.</p><p> </p><p>I got awoken by the first sign of sunlight and saw that it was eight in the morning. Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>I detached myself from my sleeping partner and put on my robe which covered my silk pajamas. I'm a queen and a bit more refined after all.</p><p> </p><p>After adding slippers to my outfit, I reached the dining hall where the morning buffet stood.</p><p> </p><p>I arranged a generous breakfast, not knowing yet what she would want.</p><p> </p><p>I hope she'll like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 : Teasing, Love and Sunsets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter will contain <strong>mature content</strong> and some rather important <strong>explicit language</strong>. If you're not comfortable reading this part of the story, you can skip it and go to the next one.</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>It feels so comfortable, I don't want to wake up.</p><p>The mattress is so soft and Italy is a blessing.</p><p>She is my blessing.</p><p> </p><p>I felt someone lightly kissing my cheek and I could smell the unique odour of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes and saw 'Gina looking at me tenderly and pointing me a breakfast tray on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>My stomach grumbled just by looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>She's the best. Gosh.</p><p> </p><p>" Mmm, 'morning baby. That's a really nice surprise, thank you. What time is it though ? " I said after a sweet peck on the lips. So plump.</p><p> </p><p>« Hello my darling, I just wanted to do a little gesture for you and let you sleep in. We had an eventful night, I'd say. It is about to be nine in the morning. You look absolutely serene while you're asleep, I almost didn't want to break your tranquility but we have a bright day ahead of us. Would you be my date today, dear? »</p><p> </p><p>So proper and polite. I'm fascinated. She's extraordinary.</p><p> </p><p>" You're so thoughtful, I still can't even comprehend how you're real. What's the dress code?" I said while we started eating.</p><p> </p><p>« I could say the same about you. You can wear casual clothing and a bathing suit underneath. The sun is radiant, like you my love. »</p><p> </p><p>She's so smooth.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine by me. I'll just go grab some clothes in my room then. " I explained while caressing her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>We finished our meals whilst stealing glances from each other. It was heavenly.</p><p> </p><p>I excitedly went to my room and struggled to choose a good outfit. She said casual but I want to look good for her. And myself. I finally settled for a red summer dress, some sandals and a pale jean jacket. With a white bikini underneath.</p><p> </p><p>I took a rapid shower, changed into my outfit and didn't put any makeup on.</p><p> </p><p>I knocked a few times at her door and heard a 'come in' from inside.</p><p> </p><p>I closed behind me and saw a jaw dropping sight welcoming me. Lord.</p><p> </p><p>She was still in her towel, her frame dripping with water.</p><p>Wow.</p><p> </p><p>She was waiting for me to speak with an eyebrow raised and a not so pleased look on her face. Oh. Crap.</p><p> </p><p>" I knocked a few times and thought you said to come in but apparently you didn't and umm I'm sorry ? "</p><p> </p><p>She slowly approached me with an unreadable look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>My breathing hitched when she suavely whispered in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>« Pequeño, you look absolutely exquisite. I can't wait to make you tremble with desire. Once the time is right.</p><p>For the moment, let me get dressed. I won't be long. »</p><p> </p><p>That's it. I want her. I know the wait will be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, she reappeared looking breathtaking as always. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless blouse with beige shorts. She had sandals too and didn't have any makeup on either. A sight to behold.</p><p> </p><p>" You look beautiful baby. I'm impatient to see what's planned for today". I grinned happily.</p><p> </p><p>« Thank you darling. Shall we get going ? »</p><p> </p><p>We locked our hands together and soon enough, we were on the busy sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>We started by walking around just enjoying the nice warmth of the sun and went to observe a few places like the Colosseum, the Roman Forum, the Pantheon and the Trevi Fountain.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was splendid but I think that the most stunning view was seeing Regina being so captivated. She literally had stars in her eyes. Breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was already time for lunch, we went to a cute Italian snack type of thing and talked about nothing in specific, just being cheerful about our time together.</p><p> </p><p>After the break, we went to ride horses and it was an impressive outing.</p><p>It was about three in the afternoon when we reached the most superb beach I've ever seen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>« Here's the first part of our date, my love. I privatised it so we won't bother anyone. We're free of our actions.</p><p>I'll see how's the water. Join me, if you dare. » She said as she winked at me. She's so unbelievable !</p><p> </p><p>I didn't hesitate one second and as I started to remove my clothing, I saw her already halfway down the sand.</p><p>In a black bikini. Holy- I'm not okay.</p><p> </p><p>Alright. It's now or never.</p><p> </p><p>I followed her as fast as I could and we arrived at the same moment with our feet in the sea.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't move. I was scanning her body with my eyes and almost chocked on air when I saw the bottom of her bikini. More like a thong. And. Her abs.</p><p> </p><p>I could sense her gaze on me. When I looked up, I realised that she was detailing every inch of my skin with what seemed a look of pure envy while slightly licking her top lip.</p><p> </p><p>I just need to take a bite...</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>No words. Except, oh so angelic.</p><p> </p><p>Her freckles. Her defined muscles. Her gracious curves. Her tattoos. That behind. Dear Gods!</p><p> </p><p>It would be a lie if I said that I wasn't overwhelmed with my libido right now.</p><p>I absolutely need to dive in the water, maybe it will help with the temperature.</p><p> </p><p>She just so delectable to the sight.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly approached her from behind and started to tickle her. Real mature.</p><p>She tried to resist but she couldn't stop giggling and eventually, let herself drop into my arms.</p><p> </p><p>I put an end to my teasing and began to explore the skin underneath my palms. Her waist.</p><p> </p><p>As I lightly laid my lips on her neck, I felt her breath hitching.</p><p>I put more firmness into my movements and in barely seconds, she was whimpering while slightly grinding on my front. Divine.</p><p> </p><p>As her soft moans became louder, I moved my hands towards her supple breast.</p><p>Once I had a generous grip on one of them, I took her right nipple between my fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>« More, please baby. » She said with a voice laced with want. Mmm.</p><p> </p><p>" What do you want darling? Hm? Tell me everything."</p><p> </p><p>My tongue was still attached to her neck and as I was about to untie her bikini top, she grabbed my other hand to place it right above her center.</p><p> </p><p>She then spoke to me in the most attractive way I've ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>« I want you. So much. I want you deeply inside of me.</p><p>I want you to show me how much you are passionate about me, about us. I want you to make me forget my own name. I want you to make me yours. Completely. I want you to claim my body and ruin me for others. I want everything you can give to me. Take me, we are in this together. »</p><p> </p><p>If she was looking at me, she could have seen the pure desire mixed with this incredible sensation of a new love.</p><p>I nearly moaned at her words.</p><p> </p><p>Alright then.</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>Could it be possible ? To be so overrun with lust that you are ready for anything ? Even giving up your soul?</p><p> </p><p>The way she acts, the way she talks, the way she touches me...</p><p> </p><p>I want her so fucking bad.</p><p> </p><p>Before I even got the chance to gather my thoughts, she ripped off my bikini altogether, as if it was a simple piece of paper. Damn.</p><p> </p><p>I was still pressed, my back against her chest, when she started playing with my hard nipples. Oh more...</p><p> </p><p>As I started to lose myself in my moans, she lowly told me in my ear, with the most sexual voice I've ever been spoken to, words that could have made me come right now.</p><p>«So, my dear, do you think you can handle me? Are you certain that you want me to claim every square of your delightful body? Hm? Are you even able to understand that you won't get to cum before I say so? Use your words. »</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't have any hesitation in mind when it came to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been so sure of anything else. Please, your majesty. I'll behave. I need and want you to fuck me as hard as you can. "</p><p> </p><p>It's the second time I've called her that way and it seemed to work because, one second later, she had shoved three fingers deeply into my pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck yes.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately set a rough pace in my tight walls.</p><p>By now, I was screaming in ecstasy and didn't want this feeling to stop.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she found my g-spot, that was it. I was lost. Completely. I had the urge to cum but waited for her permission. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>« You like this aren't you ? You enjoy how with a simple touch, I can control your whole body? Is that right?</p><p>Do you think you deserve to come? Tell me, my dear. »</p><p> </p><p>Her suave and dominating voice sent jolts of electricity throughout my whole being. I couldn't stay focused.</p><p> </p><p>" I - Fuck! I love it. Please let me cum. You fuck me so good, I can't remember what it felt for my body to not know you. I'm yours. Oh babe !"</p><p> </p><p>I don't even know how I managed to say all that, I'm not even conscious of my words. Yup. I'm that horny.</p><p> </p><p>She brought her other hand towards my hips and started to quickly rub my throbbing clit while still pumping her strong fingers into my hole.</p><p> </p><p>I was right there, about to climax but I needed a few more words. A permission.</p><p> </p><p>« Cum for me my darling. I want to taste you. Now. »</p><p> </p><p>That was it. I completely let go and came, again and again until I was exhausted. Wow.</p><p> </p><p>A deep and hoarse chuckle brought me back to the present and I didn't even realise that I was now face to face with the most burning eyes ever.</p><p> </p><p>She brought the fingers still coated with my juices to her lips and began to suck her fingers clean. Mmm fuck.</p><p> </p><p>« You are delicious, my love. »</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me with a sultry look and I couldn't help my hunger anymore.</p><p> </p><p>I needed her moans.</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>I've never had such a sweet nectar in all my life.</p><p>I wanted to devour her for the rest of the eternity.</p><p> </p><p>I was still in my imagination when I felt a starved mouth coming in contact with mine. Demetria. My angel.</p><p> </p><p>I quickly reciprocated the gesture and soon enough, our teeth were clashing, lips bruising, tongues battling for dominance. Exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't have time to adjust completely that, I was being swept up and led to our beach towels. Her strong biceps.</p><p> </p><p>Once she gently put me down, she tore off the little clothing I had without missing a beat. So agile.</p><p> </p><p>We resumed our make out session as she began trailing her tattooed hands on my skin.</p><p> </p><p>I felt intoxicated with her touch.</p><p> </p><p>She laid me down on the towel and latched onto my neck.</p><p> </p><p>She let her path continue towards my perky tits and wrapped her warm tongue around one of my stiffened nipples. Dear gods.</p><p> </p><p>Her teeth lightly grazed it while her other palm was cupping my ass.</p><p> </p><p>Her delicious mouth continued its direction along my slim waist and right at the edge of my slit.</p><p> </p><p>« You're so damn wet sweetheart. You're soaking wet actually. Is that all for me baby? »She said as she was slightly caressing my nether lips. Oh yes.</p><p> </p><p>" Yes that's all for you my darling. Gods, please touch me. I'm yours. Own my dripping wet cunt. Mark my body. Adore me with your sinful fingers." I tried to explain in between short pants of anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever, she plunged her long tongue into my awaiting hole. Finally. Mmm</p><p> </p><p>She took hold of my thighs and swaddled them around her neck as she was devouring me for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>When she took out her tender muscle from within my area, I was about to protest but she deftly inserted two of her fingers, knuckles deep. Sweet devil! Fuck yes!</p><p> </p><p>While setting up a fast and strong pace, she hungrily eyed my glistening clit and began sucking it. Greedily. Deliciously.</p><p> </p><p>I was writhing beneath her and didn't want this endless pleasure to stop.</p><p> </p><p>" Ohh right there ! Yes! Harder please darling. "</p><p>I managed to breathe out.</p><p> </p><p>A few more aced thrusts against my g-spot and I was climbing higher and higher. Yes !</p><p> </p><p>« Cum for me babe. I want to drink you up. Literally. »</p><p> </p><p>That's all I needed.</p><p> </p><p>I felt my hips grinding more firmly against her face and in a matter of heartbeats, I reached my orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>I have no words. She made me squirt. I'm impressed. And... I'm feeling the butterflies fluttering again. I like it.</p><p> </p><p>She crawled up from her place and found my lips.</p><p>From soft and chaste kisses, it grew into passionate explorations of each other's mouths.</p><p>Her tongue was perfectly intertwined with mine as our naked bodies fitted beautifully against one another.</p><p> </p><p>Those gorgeous actions naturally came to an end after a few more sweet pecks and we just laid there, eyes locked together and noses softly meeting.</p><p> </p><p>« Wow... I honestly don't think I've ever felt that much passion nor desire for someone. You just talked to my body and soul all at once, if that makes sense ? Thank you baby. »</p><p> </p><p>What did I say? She is an angel !</p><p> </p><p>" My dear love, I understand what you mean. I've never thought that pleasure could be this intense and beautiful until I've met you. Thank you as well mi corazón."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me with a lovingly happy gaze and in that moment I've never felt more comfortable with someone.</p><p> </p><p>She softly traced my scar upon my upper lip and with the hint of a whisper, said to me « You have the most resilience I've ever seen in someone. I may not know your entire life, but I'm convinced of one point. You, baby, are simply magical. » Well.</p><p> </p><p>" Darling, I wish I could erase all the pain you've been through during your existence and replace it with endless warm embraces. I'm eternally grateful that I chose this vacation destination. Otherwise I would have probably missed the chance to meet you and I still would feel a void in my heart. " Indeed, I feel... renewed.</p><p> </p><p>« You're so captivating, I'm certainly grateful and lucky that you came here ! I feel as though I've been searching for something or someone all my life. When I met you though, I instantly knew we were somehow connected. »</p><p> </p><p>My true love is maybe closer than I realise.</p><p> </p><p>" I know how you feel. Also, I have one more surprise for you my sweet darling. So, let's refresh ourselves in the ocean, watch the sunset, put back our clothes on and go to our next destination. Alright ?" I said affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>She stood up smiling adorably and held out her hand for me.</p><p>I grabbed it and followed her into the sun kissed water.</p><p> </p><p>We swam a little, intertwined together and observed in awe the beginning of a stunning Italian sunset.</p><p> </p><p>Before it got completely dark outside, we went back on the sand, put our clothing back on, packed the bags we had and started our walk back in the city.</p><p> </p><p>Demetria, I hope you're ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Chapter 7: Surprises and Romance </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>What a day.</p><p> </p><p>It's still not over apparently? I'm ready.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived safely at our hotel after taking a shortcut from the beach. It was already like six in the evening after all.</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt natural, nothing was forced.</p><p>It's as if a melody has been written for us.</p><p>My intriguing lover is, without a doubt, my favourite soul. The lyrics of her life have their ups and downs, they are vulnerable but strong and they are imperfectly perfect.</p><p>Just like her. She's real, she's beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel her hand grazing mine and it made me remember our blissful moments from earlier.</p><p>She's beyond surprising.</p><p> </p><p>Once at my door, I didn't want to leave her, even if it was just a matter of minutes. I pouted a little after noticing it but she began talking with the back of her hand lovingly caressing my jawline. Her voice...Mmm</p><p> </p><p>« My love, there's no need to frown, even if, you do look quite adorable. We must get ready for the evening and I will be waiting for you. Knock at my door in an hour and... enjoy your shower. » She emphasised with a knowing look. Her mind, I swear.</p><p> </p><p>Before she disappeared in her room, she winked at me and smirked like she knew something I didn't.</p><p> </p><p>After I finally chose what I would wear, I took a shower because after the day we had, it was welcomed.</p><p>That's when it hit me. She somehow knew that I would get worked up over her subtle allusion and well, that's what happened.</p><p>I desperately wanted to touch myself but oddly, I didn't want to come without her, nor her permission. Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>I switched the water on cold and hopefully, I would forget about the growing wetness between my legs.</p><p> </p><p>I dried myself and added a natural light makeup.</p><p>I put on my outfit and looked in the mirror. Not bad.</p><p> </p><p>Now that I was ready and all glammed up, I took my purse and went to check if 'Gina was ready. </p><p> </p><p>She opened her door looking absolutely stunning.</p><p>As always.</p><p> </p><p>It was not too much and it was sort of classy while being chic and glamorous. </p><p> </p><p>She detailed me with her eyes slightly darkening and I knew that the night would be unforgettable.</p><p> </p><p>I'm curious.</p><p> </p><p>Regina's POV</p><p> </p><p>Wow. She's irresistible.</p><p> </p><p>When I saw her standing there, right in front of me, with a fond smile on her face and in those garnements, I almost forgot how to swallow. I instantly remembered how much I wanted to get myself off at the thought of her doing the same action, right next door. I didn't though. It would have felt ...wrong ?</p><p> </p><p>However, when I'm in her presence right now, I only desire to bring her inside my room.</p><p>I made a reservation though so I have to turn my lust off.</p><p> </p><p>For now.</p><p> </p><p>I laced our fingers together and I proceeded to take the path leading up to the surprise I had for us.</p><p> </p><p>One street away from there, I blindfolded her, wanting a complete revelation once arrived.</p><p> </p><p>I gently guided her and I was a little nervous, having doubts about the too romantic scenery.</p><p>It wasn't an habit for me to express my feelings that freely but there was a captivating connection with Demetria that made me want to believe in everything.</p><p>As sad as it sounds, I thought there was no happy ending possible for me. Maybe it was changing.</p><p> </p><p>I positioned us right in front of our table and removed the blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>She still hadn't say anything so I was getting slightly worried. Was it too much ? </p><p> </p><p>She put an ease to my nerves by turning around and engulfing me in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>« Thank you baby, so so much. It's truthfully a wonderful surprise. I'm a little speechless actually. I love it. Hell, I adore it. » She told me as her warm breath blew on my neck. Gods....</p><p> </p><p>She moved back a little but her hands snaked up until they were cupping my face. Her eyes traveled to my lips and she looked at me innocently.</p><p> </p><p>I closed the distance and kissed her with all my heart.</p><p>Those sparkling shivers...</p><p> </p><p>She backed me up against the nearest wall and the passion of our embrace was surely turning me on.</p><p> </p><p>The heat was growing and after a slight nod of agreement, her movements became bolder. Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Her sweet lips quickly found my pleasure point in the shape of my neck and I already knew I would have a generous love bite.</p><p> </p><p>As my breath was becoming uneven, I couldn't help but grinding against her, searching more friction.</p><p> </p><p>She thankfully received the message and, at a tortuously teasing pace, started undoing my slacks.</p><p> </p><p>Once the zipper was down as well, she slid her hand inside and cupped me through my panties. Yes!</p><p> </p><p>« Damn babe, you've completely drenched your underwear. You've been thinking about this afternoon hm? Me too. »</p><p> </p><p>After her words, she pushed my panties to the side and began a slow rhythm along my folds. More...</p><p> </p><p>I desperately wanted more action so I tried to angle my hips forward.</p><p> </p><p>" Don't start something you can't finish, my dear" I said in a whisper while moaning.</p><p> </p><p>« I'll have to be quick then, we'll hopefully have more time later sweetheart. » She huskily replied.</p><p> </p><p>For Merlin's sake! I'm already clamping around nothing down there. Such a spicy angel...</p><p> </p><p>My thoughts got interrupted by a thumb rubbing my swollen clit in fast and tight circles.</p><p> </p><p>I was quickly on my way to a powerful orgasm when she suddenly stopped her movements altogether.</p><p> </p><p>I was about to groan in desesperation or even finish myself off, when I felt three fingers entering my tight core. Oh that's quite better.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me with a cheeky grin and, when I wasn't expecting it, she began moving with harsh strokes that made me want to collapse in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>I thought she would let me breathe but oh I was further from the truth. She went impossibly faster without lessening her harmony. A maestro.</p><p> </p><p>In a brief instant, I got hit with an orgasm so intense that I blacked out a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Am I breathing still ? It's only the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>Demi's POV</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p> </p><p>I felt my girl go slightly limp in my arms and as I looked up, I witnessed her closed eyelids with her cheeks still flushed. Wow.</p><p> </p><p>I realised that I still had my fingers inside her wet heat and even though it was probably one of my favourite places to stay, I would love to hear her soothing voice again.</p><p> </p><p>I softly pressed my free hand below her ear and slowly removed my fingers from within her.</p><p>It made her open her eyes and when I licked my fingers clean, she lightly bit her lip. Ugh. Please !</p><p> </p><p>She smirked at me and unhooked her legs from my waist.</p><p>She tidied up her clothes and gently grabbed my face for a peaceful lingering kiss.</p><p> </p><p>« That was not how I intended to begin our dinner but I'm not complaining. At all. It was more than pleasant to be fair. You're quite unpredictable, aren't you Demetria?»</p><p>She said with wonder and genuine affection.</p><p> </p><p>Her voice. The way she says my name... I'm falling deep.</p><p> </p><p>" I didn't think about it either but when I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about the way your touch made me feel earlier on the beach. How I would have loved to share my shower with you. I'm not always that confident in my actions but with you, I feel like I have a strong bond already, particularly written in the stars. I just, I can't understand fully what I'm feeling but it's all positive. Very positive. I'm into you baby. "</p><p> </p><p>She looked at me with understanding and blushed adorably. My sweet babe.</p><p> </p><p>While leading us to our table and taking out the chair for me, she said « You're taking the words right out of my mouth. I'm usually pretty stressed out and ruthless but since I've met you, all those instincts have been replaced with what I feel is my true nature. The one my family and friends know. I don't let much people get inside my soul, scared of being hurt or betrayed. I could have had my concerns with you getting close to me, given that we were strangers, but even then, I couldn't stay unresponsive of you. I immediately felt a wire pulling me toward you.</p><p>I don't regret anything. I certainly hope that we'll have more memorable experiences together.</p><p>I'm into you too, my love. » What can I even say? She's incredible.</p><p> </p><p>By the time that her speech ended and that she was also situated at her place, a waiter arrived with a bottle of water and our starters. Yum!</p><p> </p><p>In between bites, I shared shy glances with her and when our plates got removed, I intertwined our hands.</p><p> </p><p>« If I remember correctly, you mentioned having a little sister yesterday. Is that right my dear ? Are you comfortable with talking about her? » She told me as she cutely ran her fingertips along my lion tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>" It doesn't bother me at all baby, thank you for your concern though, I really appreciate it. Madison is everything to me. She's actually my half-sister but it doesn't make any difference. She just turned nineteen and I couldn't be more proud of her. She's doing incredibly well at university and she's the sweetest. She's the main reason I'm strong on my recovery, she makes me want to be the best version of myself. I still remember when I tried making her say curse words. There is also my big sister, Dallas, and we're close too but in a different way.</p><p>She helped me through rough times and she always protected me. Being the middle child, I've kinda always been the goofy and emo troublemaker of the household but we all are unique in our own good way. My stepdad is a great person and even greater father. I'm thankful that my mama found him. How about you sweetheart? "</p><p> </p><p>It was so easy to confide into her, it was like a second nature. She's a fantastic listener. Observant, understanding, trustworthy.</p><p> </p><p>A little shadow of pain quickly passed in her gaze and my soul shattered a bit.</p><p> </p><p>« I'm grateful for you my beautiful darling, you seem to have a very lovely family and I couldn't be more happy for you. I do have a half-sister as well. She's a few years older than me and is quite eccentric but in a very funny way. However, it wasn't always a walk in the park. Mother abandoned her when she was born and she didn't have the same childhood as mine. We found each other after our mother passed away and we had a few issues. Well, she was jealous of the life I had thinking it was grandiose but, after some tribulations, she realised that we shared more than she thought. Even though Zelena and I started off badly, we now have a strong sisterhood bond.</p><p>She likes to protect me a lot too but it's agreeable, she's witty, loud and has that thick British accent. She has a little girl and I'm a very proud aunt. My daddy sadly passed away before I adopted Henry and I was devastated. I named my son in memory of him. My daddy was one of the greatest person ever. Kind, loyal, generous and loving. He offered me my horse Rocinante and he was the one that helped me grow out my apple tree, whose standing tall in my backyard. When he wasn't in my life anymore, I had to get myself together again but I was left with a void in my heart. It's been getting better but I still miss him, continuously on a daily basis. »</p><p> </p><p>A few tears cascaded from her lashes and I catched them with an affectionate swipe of my thumb.</p><p> </p><p>" I would love to meet your sister and niece. They sound pretty amazing. My birth father passed away as well when I was twenty one and I had a hard time dealing with it at first. I only understood a while later that he was mentally challenged all his life and truly loved his family despite everything. I found out that he had an older daughter and I met her only then. We tried to stay in touch but it didn't work very much, she's living in Texas with her family so maybe that's part of it. We respect and love each other though. I'm just naturally more close to my mom's side of the family. "</p><p> </p><p>Our main courses got served and we immediately began eating. After a bite of her dish, 'Gina continued our conversation. « I do think that the obstacles we encounter in our lives as individuals are making us stronger. Even if it's just for a second. Also, I'm grateful to share this evening with you my dear and the night is still young after all. » She finished with a subtle glint in her chocolate eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I slightly licked my lips once we got done with our food.</p><p>The dessert followed by five minutes later and we didn't waste our time. It wasn't rushed but I could notice the growing sexual tension. Bye panties.</p><p> </p><p>After we were done and that Regina freed the staff from possible duties, we took a short moment to admire the view from the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>1, 2, 3...</p><p> </p><p>« How would you feel about a more... tasteful dessert ?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 : Slow Warmth</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She looked straight into my eyes and with a rosed tint to her cheeks, said « I can't wait to feel your sweet tongue painting every little part of my body. I can't wait to hear your voice break from too much screams of pleasure. <br/>I can't wait to feel you tightening around my fingers. <em>Again. And again. </em>»</p>
<p>Well, the good news is that I already paid everything that was due so we're free to go, but the bad news is that I'll probably be completely worn out tomorrow. <em>Why not? </em><br/><em>Live a little Queenie. </em></p>
<p>I stood up and took her hand in mine, making my way back to the hotel.</p>
<p>After ten minutes that felt like a twisted machination of time, we finally arrived at our corridor, inside the hotel.</p>
<p>In front of her door, she didn't hesitate to open it and bring me with her. <em>Mmm.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I closed it behind me, I felt her pushing me softly against the door and began to kiss me rather hungrily. <br/>I mirrored her actions with as much desire as her and I quickly found myself jumping around her hips while running my fingers through her hair, tugging slightly at some places.</p>
<p>She sat me on the bed without breaking our lips and took the occasion to start kissing along my jawline. <br/>I moved my hands past her thighs and as I rested my palms on her gorgeous butt, I reconnected our tongues with even more passion than before.</p>
<p>Our clothes were quickly removed without any after thought and we made our way up on the bed sheets. <br/><em>Finally in her embrace. </em></p>
<p>As the make out session was getting more intense by the second, our hands started roaming each other's body and our nakedness made everything impossibly hotter.</p>
<p>When I found her center, I was instantly moaning about the amount of wetness she already had down there. <em>Her smooth lips...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later, I was panting harder when her short fingernails scraped the edge of my aching clit. <em>Gods! </em></p>
<p>With one glance at the other, we mutually started a sinful tango of fingers plunging deeply inside each other's cunt.</p>
<p>Our lips found their way back together and quickly joined the dance.</p>
<p>It was absolutely animalistic and dirty but oh so exquisite. <br/>We will take our time right after but now I think we just needed to get this out of our systems. <em>Once more.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a matter of a few more rough thrusts, we both came undone and my entire being was on fire from the pleasure. <br/><em>She's truly talented. </em></p>
<p>I saw her hand tracing its way amongst my skin and as she spread my wetness on my breast, she bent her head and began sucking my nipples whilst biting slightly. <br/>She alternately gave the same sensation to both of them and as she made me lick my own release, I took the opportunity to wrap my entire tongue around her fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>If only I had brought my toys ...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>After giving her boobs an hopefully, blissful time, I replaced my fingers being sucked off, by my mouth. <br/>The simple peck grew into burning tongues discovering each other once more. <em>Not the last. I wish. </em></p>
<p>She brought her palm behind my neck and as she tenderly massaged it, she used the movement to push me further onto her delectable lips.</p>
<p>That's when I remembered that I had a little <em>surprise </em>in my suitcase. </p>
<p>I rectulantly pulled away from the embrace and to ease her questioning look, I gave her a slow meaningful kiss and told her my plan. " I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I just have <em>something </em>for us to enjoy. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I quickly went to pick up what I searched for and when I brought it back for her to see, she looked at it with pure envy as her eyes darkened with arousal. <em>Damn.</em></p>
<p>I approached her with my 10 inches vibrator and couldn't help but pause to look at her. <em>Her long firm legs, her curvaceous hips, her slightly muscular abdomen, her gorgeous perky chest and, last but not least, her magnificent face. </em></p>
<p>She was a pure work of art.<br/>I truly realised how lucky I was to be in her presence. Not just for her beauty or the steamy sex but also for the way she talks to me, cares about me, is genuinely kind with me. I will not take her for granted, it would be foolish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back to the present, I put the vibrator beside us as I moved on top of her without crushing her. I trailed my lips along her facial features to memorise every single shape from her forehead to her plumped lips. <br/>The kiss lingered beautifully and I could feel the raw desire and affection between us.</p>
<p>I continued to press open mouthed kisses from her collarbone to the swell of her breast until I reached the thin patch of dark hair between her thighs. <em>Wow</em></p>
<p>Her legs widened naturally and I could see her wetness dripping from within her entrance.</p>
<p>I circled her throbbing clit and sucked it a few times before plunging my tongue inside her. I could feel her inner walls clenching it and I moaned softly, her delicious taste invading my mouth.</p>
<p>Her grip tightened in my hair and I added more pressure to my movements. <em>Her sweet flavour. Like apples.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I let her coming down from her climax and subtly grabbed my <em>toy. </em><br/>I turned it on and pressed it against her little bundle of pleasure. The scream she let out was so obscene that my lust became even bigger. <em>If it was even possible. </em></p>
<p>« More please, inside darling. Oh! Gods » She tried to say whilst writhing on the mattress. <em>A goddess. </em></p>
<p>I didn't wait for another sign as I pushed the vibrating dildo passed her tight pussy. She was so wet that it slipped completely inside in one swift motion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. So hot. </em>
</p>
<p>I immediately began a fast and deep pace as I turned the vibrator on the highest speed. Her voice got so loud that I think she awoke the whole hotel but I don't give a damn at all. Not now anyway.</p>
<p>As her cum dripped outside of her, to flow down her succulent thighs, she was frantically reaching her paroxysm again and again. <em>Four times in total.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slowly turned down the sex toy and gently took it out. <br/>I licked her clean but she was still sensitive from the stimulation so it didn't last long. <br/>I sucked the vibrator completely, not leaving one single drop of her juices.</p>
<p>I felt a strong hold on my jawline and as I crawled up to face her, she pressed her lips with mine, quickly finding my tongue and massaging it with hers. <em>Mmm</em></p>
<p>She soothed her grip with a soft caress with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>When I thought about cuddling with her and just waiting to sleep, she huskily told me « Lay on your stomach and don't touch yourself, my dear. »</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck yes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She promptly executed what I said and now she was waiting patiently for the rest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good. </em>
</p>
<p>I hovered over her smooth back and started laying my lips all the length of it. Her skin felt delicately warm and it gorgeously relaxed underneath my touch.</p>
<p>As I reached her divine ass, I covered my palms over it and once I had a firm hold, I brought her waist up and was met with one of the most pleasant sight I've ever witnessed. <em>So delightful. </em></p>
<p>Her shaved cunt was glistening with absolute passion and I couldn't help but get my first taste of it. I directly became thirsty for more so I quickly plunged my entire tongue in her, beginning a rough pace. <em>Mmm gods.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I eventually replaced it with two fingers and continued the fast moves. As she was whimpering loudly, I added a third finger and she bucked against my hand when I repeatedly hit her g-spot.</p>
<p>« Fuck! Baby I'm coming ! Don't stop! » Since I'm a little <em>evil </em>I slowed down but I sneakily took possession of the dildo and removed my fingers.</p>
<p>The moment she was starting to whine in protest, I shoved the fake cock inside of her and turned it on the maximal speed. The thrusts were slow and deep but I could see her walls quivering in ecstasy.</p>
<p>I added more strength in my arm, and soon enough, the strokes were harder. As I planted a firm smack on her butt cheek, I snaked the same hand around her waist to begin a rough pace of my fingers on her throbbing clit.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her cries of pleasure... so beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« Can I come now? Please babe I can't control it anymore.» She breathlessly begged me. <em>Hmm. Interesting. </em></p>
<p>With a few more touches, I accepted her request. <br/>" Let it out my darling, give me all of it. "</p>
<p>As if on cue, she collapsed on the soaked bed sheets with a loud pitched voice and her backside still in the air. <br/><em>Well, I won't get tired of this. </em></p>
<p>I expertly took out the sexual object while caressing her thigh to distract her from the potential soreness. <em>My lovely angel.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turned her around and let my tongue lick all her remaining cum. As I moved toward her upper body, I took the opportunity to tenderly kiss all the skin I could find and linger on her tattoos. <br/>I then gave some much deserved attention to her impressive sized breast and finished my activity with a loving and passionate peck upon her attractive lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's a masterpiece. My little darling.</em>
</p>
<p>After spending some quality time just laying in the embrace of one another, she raised her head from my chest and started speaking with sparks in her honey tainted orbs. « Sweetheart ? Do you think that we could try something different ? I absolutely enjoyed all our touches, it's just that I wanna feel our connection on a deeper level, you know ? I guess what I'm trying to ask for is, can we make love baby ? » She finished with a shy smile. <em>Oh my dear.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of responding, I rolled us around and as I was now on top of her, I raised slightly her stunning thighs and angled myself in between them, until our centres were touching.</p>
<p>I freed one of my hands to grab hers and bring my lover in a sitting position. I kissed her forehead and said <br/>"Less talking and more love making, alright mi corazón?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed her mouth to mine and sweetly moved her tongue along my bottom lip. I gladly welcomed the gesture and we connected ourselves in tender french kisses.</p>
<p>The heat was naturally forming in our souls and as our cores started to glisten with crave, we began a back and forth motion between our widened legs. <em>Incredible !</em></p>
<p>I detached from her mouth and found her pulse point in her neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm loving every second of our time together. Truly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Her lips sucking in earnest above my collarbone, her clit softly rubbing with mine, her hands holding me gently yet protectively, <em>her everything. </em></p>
<p>I felt like the most important and loved person in this right present moment. She's simply all I could have hoped. <br/>Now that I have her in my arms, I still have a hard time fully realising that she's right there. <br/>So, after a quick squeeze on her ass with both of my palms, I hooked my legs around her waist and swiftly made her lay down on her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bit her lip between her pearly white teeth and I could have sworn that little purple flames glowed in her eyes. <br/>She looked at me with lust, desire and... <em>love? </em></p>
<p>I resumed our previous movements and the wetness was quickly forming as our drenched folds were meeting faster than before.</p>
<p>I brought my partner up in my embrace and let my lips wander on hers, in between soft eskimo kisses and short pants of pleasure.</p>
<p>We quickened our movements and whimpers turned into full moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt ready to let my orgasm take over but didn't want to let go without my soul whisperer.</p>
<p>" Are you almost there baby? Cum with me. "<br/>I moaned out.</p>
<p>After a quick nod and caress form her, I fastened my pace between our throbbing clits. <br/>A few seconds later, we reached our climax together and we could feel our essence leaking from within our wet holes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn, I'll be sore tomorrow but wow. Worth it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Regina's POV </b>
</p>
<p>I tried to gather my breath and my thoughts but I was mind blown. Completely.</p>
<p>I've never experienced this much intense pleasure until today. I quickly formed strong bonds with this special soul and there's nothing to deny in the fact that she's complementary of me in every way.</p>
<p>Love making has always been a complex curiosity of mine, hence I don't think I've ever felt that intimate with any of my partners. Well, there was Robin with whom I was very close and sometimes Maleficent a handful of decades ago, but I realise now that those connections weren't as strong as what I have with Demetria.</p>
<p>
  <em>Could she possibly be my true love? Am I imagining it?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was taken out of my thoughts by a light snore coming from against my chest.</p>
<p>I opened the bed cover and scooped my angel up a little, placing her on the mattress and as I moved behind her, I pressed a soft kiss on her temple once I got us settled.</p>
<p>I felt my eyelids flutter close as my last thought of the day was a dreamy murmur of my heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>If only I could see her dazzling smile for the rest of eternity.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9 : Smooth...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><br/>I woke up with a golden ray of sunshine reflecting on my bare shoulder and when I saw that, in my sleep, I naturally wrapped my arms around my baby. <br/>My head was resting on her chest and I could hear her slow heartbeats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I admired her relaxed face a short while before getting up and looking at my phone for the hour. 10<em> A.M ?! Wow. </em></p>
<p>Well, I guess after all the energy we used yesterday, our bodies were slightly drained.</p>
<p>I put on a fluffy bath robe, some slippers and went to get our breakfast or ... brunch. Yeah, sounds more like it.</p>
<p>I arranged us a full tray and brought it back to set it on the table in my room. <em>Our room?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I removed my clothing and saw that 'Gina had moved from her previous place. She was now laying on her side with the covers barely on her. <em>Wow</em></p>
<p>My grumbling stomach brought me back to my original priority and I grabbed my guitar, going on the bed once again.</p>
<p>After softly kissing her cheek, I started to strum along the chords and began singing softly one of my favourite covers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Here comes the sun, doo-dun doo-doo</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here comes the sun, and I say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's all right</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Here comes the sun, doo-dun doo-doo</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Here comes the sun, and I say</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's all right</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Little darling, the smile's returning to their faces</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the song ended, I observed how I was met with two loving amber eyes. A soft smile played on her features and I couldn't help but kiss her fascinating lips.</p>
<p>« This is definitely a very beautiful surprise to wake up to. Thank you my love. Your voice could soothe all tremors within the darkest heart. You're truly gifted, like I've ever rarely encountered. Did you sleep well ? » She finished with an affectionate passage from her lips on mine.</p>
<p>" This means so much too me babe. Thank you, really. It's one of my greatest passion and I'm happy to make you discover it every chance I can. I slept wonderfully, in your arms and after the beautiful day we had, I got no problem falling asleep. How about you ? " I replied as I intertwined our hands.</p>
<p>« I most certainly enjoyed all our moments from yesterday. I didn't have any trouble finding my dreams either and I slept incredibly well, especially with my precious angel in my embrace. » She emphasised her speech with a light peck on the back of my hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's the angel! I'm telling you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I remembered that I brought food for us so I took the tray and placed it between us, on the cotton sheets.</p>
<p>She gratefully grinned at me and I reciprocated with a cute kiss on her nose. <em>Yes we're little dorks so what? </em></p>
<p>" What would you like to do today baby?" I asked in interest.</p>
<p>« Why don't we prepare a picnic basket with the help of a walk around the market and then find ourselves a calm, peaceful place for the afternoon. Lunch included. Perhaps take your guitar with you? If only you're comfortable with it that is. So, my dear, what are your thoughts? »</p>
<p>
  <em>She's simply amazing. I can't.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" This sounds like a great plan! I like it. I would absolutely take my music along the way and we could even have a nice bonfire later on. Omg 'Gina! We need marshmallows, absolutely!" I replied with a happy squeal.</p>
<p>She directly agreed with excitement in her eyes and she pressed a beautiful kiss on my temple.</p>
<p>Once our late breakfast was over with and that the tray was placed on the table again, I approached from Regina and scooted myself on her lap. <br/>She trailed her fingertips along my forearms and said, lowly, in an almost stern tone « Pequeño, if you start teasing me right now, I can assure you that we won't see the outside of this hotel room before you learned how to control yourself. Which could take a moment. I'm sure that it would be beyond enjoyable but when we desire to make plans, we need to be responsible and acknowledge them. We'll have all the time we could wish for once tonight is among us. You could even take me how you want, on what surface you want and with all the toys you want. I will more than gladly reciprocate, naturally. <br/>What do you say? Is that clear with you my darling?»</p>
<p>
  <em>My god. That's so hot. </em>
</p>
<p>" I totally understand baby, I would like to feel close to you though. Can you hold me, please? " I added with a little pout and puppy eyes.</p>
<p>« Of course my sweet love, I couldn't possibly have enough of you. You're important to me, more than you can ever imagine. » She told me as her hold on me tightened ever so slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel at home within her embrace.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Regina's POV</b>
</p>
<p>How could I ever get tired of holding her? <br/>She's looking incredibly stunning, with her freckles on display and soft nuzzles in my hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shall protect her from anything potentially harmful. </em>
</p>
<p>When a few more minutes passed by in a comfortable silence, she raised her head up, eyed me tenderly and placed a breathtaking kiss upon my lips.</p>
<p>I returned the embrace with the same amount of care and brushed a few strands of hair away from her hazelnut eyes.</p>
<p>She truly could render the most stubborn person speechless with amazement. <br/>She is worthy of everything beyond beautiful that life has to offer. <br/>I still can't totally grasp the fact that she was placed on my journey to, hopefully, love and accompany me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few years ago, the fact of making good actions and fighting my darkness was overwhelming me to no words. <br/>I felt trapped, thinking that no matter all the helpful deeds I could achieve, it would always lead to loss for me. <br/>At the time, I was grieving once more and felt irrevocably betrayed by fate.</p>
<p>I even found a potential solution in the wake of my despair. I separated my light and dark side, ending up with my evil self personified.</p>
<p>I truly believed I could feel better but as I was sinking into a canyon filled with numbness beneath the surface, my oh so lovely counterpart was employing herself to destroy my life no matter what the consequences were.</p>
<p>At the beginning, I was being deliberately naive regarding her actions, not wanting to believe she could hate me that much. <br/>However, when she begun to hurt my family, I felt a rare anger rise within my "good" self. <br/>I could either sacrifice myself so it would end both beings or I could reunite as a whole again. <br/>I chose the latter option, to save my soul and everyone from further agony.</p>
<p>I learned to live with all that dark heaviness inside of me again and realised how complete I've been feeling ever since I accepted it.</p>
<p>I won't lie. It's not always easy to control my actions but I'm less annoyed by people than before. They started to accept me within their community as just Regina and I couldn't be more grateful. Even when I want to fireball everything and everyone once in a while, I'm being supported and cared about. No matter what, Storybrooke is my little kingdom that I built with all my emotions. Literally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I came back to reality when I heard my angel speaking to me. « Babe? You're still here? We should probably get ready... we're kinda naked. Not that I mind though. » <br/>She finished with a small giggle. <em>A bright and goofy spirit. </em></p>
<p>I smiled softly before replying. " I was lost in my thoughts, pardon me my love. You're right, even if I do appreciate the view, it would be reasonable to go on with our activities planned. I don't have any clothing in here, except for what I was wearing last night but it would probably be too restrictive and somewhat formal for being in the nature. I, also, don't see myself walking around completely bare even though my hotel room is right next door. Do you have any suggestion dear? "</p>
<p>
  <em>Truly, I could feel her warmth all day long and not even be bothered with it. Not at all.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seemed hesitant about a particular idea of hers but replied with a slight mischievous grin. « You could borrow some of my clothes and ... just don't wear anything underneath. » <em>That sneaky girl! Umm well...</em></p>
<p>" Request accepted... If you do it as well. How about it darling? Hm? " I replied in a whisper.</p>
<p>« Bet. I wouldn't even mind if you're spreading wetness on my clothes. I would say thank you. » She said with a lustful gaze.</p>
<p>
  <em>If she thinks I'll be the only one... she gets another surprise coming.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She looked at me with fiery passion and I knew that I just messed with the devil. I internally gulped and felt my clit twitching.</p>
<p>« My dear, you sound awfully sure of yourself wouldn't you say? I surely don't envision the fact that you won't be begging me to touch yourself. I also believe that your behaviour could put a halt in our plans, but if you absolutely want me to give you a lesson, say the word. » <br/>She spoke with regality and a hint of dominance. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt my breath itching in a good way just by thinking about what she could mean with <em>giving me a lesson...</em></p>
<p>" What sort of lesson baby? " I asked innocently.</p>
<p>« Let's get showered my darling. » She answered holding out her hand for me. I took it while wondering why she avoided the question. <em>Maybe it's kinky...</em></p>
<p>Once the steamy water poured over us, I felt arms snaking under my chest as I was facing the wall.</p>
<p>« Are you still curious cariño? Hm? Tell me. » My raven haired beauty huskily said. <em>Sweet lord. </em></p>
<p>" Always. I trust you baby, I don't know why but I truly do. I know that you wouldn't hurt me painfully nor deliberately. Right? "</p>
<p>I felt her warm breath on my neck and as she told me the next words, I almost got weak in my knees. <br/>« Hurting you is the furthest action I want to ever inflict on you. You're my fire, my serenity. I can't explain how I'm able to already trust you or believe in you but I do as well. <br/>Did you enjoy the smack I offered to your firm behind yesterday? » <em>Oh... I see. I'm not against it, at all.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I laced our fingers together, I replied with sincerity. <br/>" I know sweetheart, I don't ever wanna hurt either. You're my peace, my shooting star. <br/>Oh, you mean when your opened palm hit pleasurably my ass cheek? When I impossibly clenched tighter as you fucked me with burning desire into the mattress? That part? " I teasingly added.</p>
<p>She lowered her hands and gripped my hips with a strong hold. <em>Mmm</em></p>
<p>Her voice sent shivers down my spine as she accompanied her words with what sounded like a <em>growl? </em><br/>« I could make you dripping wet with a few well placed smacks on your lovely butt. I then would continue my symphony by finger fucking you from behind, watching your back arching with pleasure. What do you want my dear? Say it. »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I unknowingly started grinding my behind to her front and answered breathlessly. " Please babe. Do it. Do everything you just told me. I want you so damn much. Please. "</p>
<p>I heard her hum slightly and after caressing my butt a few times, she raised her palm and slammed it back on me, near my thigh. <em>So good.</em></p>
<p>She repeated her action with the right one and I wanted more. I wanted what she told me. <em>Preferably now. </em></p>
<p>I tried to moved slightly against her, showing my need to feel more pleasure and she eventually answered <br/>« Now, now, my love, be patient. It will be worth it so enjoy whilst you're still breathing properly.» <em>Omg.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was about to reply but the next thing I knew, she connected her hand on my left ass cheek. Firmly. <em>More! Yes ! </em></p>
<p>* SMACK*</p>
<p>My sounds of pleasure were echoing in the bathroom as she repeated her actions on both sides countless times until I felt weak with desire. <br/>I didn't feel any pain at all, it was extraordinary even.</p>
<p>The water above was still surprisingly hot as I sensed delicate fingers finding my drenched area. <em>Oh yes </em></p>
<p>« You're so dirty my darling. Feeling those spanks on your delightful ass made you soak your nice little pussy. Isn't it? I do think you deserve a special reward for being such a good girl. Don't you think? » <em>Mmm her sexy voice..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I moaned loudly as she lightly touched my entrance with her fingertips, teasing me, driving me light headed with desire.</p>
<p>" Please. I need to feel you, I need your touch. Make me cum, please baby. You're so good to me, I need to feel that you're there with me. The way you make me feel is incomparable. Fuck me, my queen. Please. "</p>
<p>She raised her left palm to take hold of my breast. <br/>Once her grip was fully wrapped around it, she mercilessly shoved three fingers in my tight core.</p>
<p>
  <em>So good...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her movements were nice and fast. My pussy was meeting her thrusts with wet sounds and a strong, coordinated dance.</p>
<p>As I was clenching around her, she purred erotically in my hear. « You like this aren't you, darling? You enjoy how deeply I can make you quiver. You adore how I can make you come, without knowing when or how. Hm? Turn around for me. » <em>Damn. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>She's surreal. She's heavenly beautiful. In every way.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>When she called me by one of my titles without being aware of its true meaning, I became enthralled with a deep lust. <br/>Even if the way our relationship progresses may seem too quick for certain people, Demetria is my everything. <br/>I can see and feel myself falling for her, completely and without a doubt.</p>
<p>I just came to the realisation that my language has been quite... colourful. It's not an habit of mine but I do have to admit, it gives a little kick to the moment. Some spice if you'd prefer. As long as my darling is alright with those words, it's the most important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After I asked her to turn around, she looked longingly at me, added a slight bite to her lower lip and replied with a soft smirk. « Babe, I think you'll need to hear some of my songs...they are rather mature, if you know what I mean. <br/>You don't even know how amazing I feel when you touch me and my body. It's indescribable. None has made me feel that comfortable so fast and I wish I could capture those moments. So, why did I turn around hm? »</p>
<p>
  <em>She's my surrender and my greatest strength.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I collected my thoughts and answered her with a sensual voice. " My dear, I guess we'll have a private showcase then, one I will be more than appreciative to attend. <br/>I strangely feel the same way and I'm not afraid of it. <br/>I wish to discover more about us, in every way. <br/>You are now facing me for a good reason, I want you to cum on my tongue, without holding back. I want you to grind on my face, ride my mouth until you are drowning in your bliss. Fuck yourself on my lips, pequeño."</p>
<p>She nodded transfixed by excitement and I kissed her with all my soul before lowering myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I knelt on the shower floor, I traced my hands on her beautiful tanned skin until I reached her luscious thighs. <br/>I widened her stance and hooked one of her legs on my shoulder. <em>Her scent.. so sweet... so delicious. </em></p>
<p>When I finally reached her little hole with my tongue, I felt her grip on my hair tightening a little but still respectable.</p>
<p>I fastened my movements, roughened my strokes, completely devouring her warm cunt with absolute passion. <em>I could lick her all eternity...</em></p>
<p>I had a firm hold of her, letting her body feel everything without limits and with relaxation. <br/>She quickened her moves with mine and I could hear how much pleasure she was experiencing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cum was dripping in my throat and even though her breathing became ragged and uneven, she was still continuing her ride with the same amount of true passion.</p>
<p>When she became too sensitive, she transformed her grip on my head into soothing strokes as I gently put her back on both feet.</p>
<p>She hold out her hand for me to get up and I thanked her with a lingering soft peck, letting her taste herself by the same occasion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps I found my light. My guardian angel.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 : ...Idyll</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>When I got my breathing under control, I took some soap and passed it to Regina after taking a bit in my hands. <br/>In one look we knew what we wanted. We washed each other's body, tenderly, while applying soft caresses here and there. <br/>We then proceeded to do the same with our hair, gently untangling the messy strands along the way.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her hair is so smooth, like silk. </em>
</p>
<p>At one point the water did start getting cold and we had to go out of our little bubble.</p>
<p>We padded ourselves dry and now was going to be a sort of funny point, the choice of what she would wear. <br/><em>Oh man. </em></p>
<p>" Alright sweetheart, I've got my suitcase over here. It's a bit untidy but I think you could find something to wear. <br/>I don't think we have the same measures though. Just take a look through it and you'll decide. " I said smiling while pointing my bags.</p>
<p>She approached the clothing space and eyed it meticulously, trying to detect what she wanted.</p>
<p>She then raised a well shaped eyebrow at me and spoke. <br/>« I will admit, that's quite an interesting wardrobe you have there my darling. <br/>Whereas these are not my usual choices, I would be more than glad to borrow a few of your items. <br/>I think I would settle for this sort of slinky grey dress and probably a pair of black sandals if you have? »</p>
<p>I grinned softly and gave her what she asked for. <br/>While she dressed herself, I did the same as well. <br/>I set up for a summer white dress and some light brown sandals.</p>
<p>I turned around from where I was and there she stood. <br/>My babe looked utterly stunning. The sunshine passed kindly across her face and it made her gaze even more breathtaking than usual. Those deep amber eyes were lightening up my entire heart with warmth and peace. <br/>And that dress! <em>Gosh. </em></p>
<p>" Wow baby I - You are beautiful. As always. This dress looks like a second skin, it moulds all your curves in an incredibly desirable way. Believe it or not but the last time I wore that dress was in 2015 and yeah, you're gorgeous. " I started rambling a little but I don't care, she made me feel all sorts of feelings at the same time and I'm unusually shy around her. <em>Why? Those butterflies...</em></p>
<p>My confusion instantly got washed away when I saw her smile, blushing softly and biting her bottom lip cutely. <br/>She came in front of me and as she lightly enclosed my waist with her arms, she brought my chin up and eventually replied. <br/>« Mi corazón, I deem honest for you to know that you just described your reflection. You are, without a doubt, the purest creature I've ever met and it says a lot. <br/>Whilst I'm grateful for this beautiful moment and for the previous ones as well, the day will go faster than us if we don't start moving outdoors. Are you ready my sweet darling?» She finished with a soft peck on my freckled nose. <em>My heart just smiled giddily. I'm happy. </em></p>
<p>I intertwined our hands together, I took my guitar, my purse and we were by the market place in less than ten minutes.</p>
<p>'Gina quickly found a basket and as we were walking around the occupied streets, it rapidly got filled up with raw vegetables, bread and more food.<br/>The moment she came across the apple section of the fruit part, was a moment to remember. Totally. <br/>She spent a good five minutes staring intently at all the kinds, trying to find the perfect sort.</p>
<p>She literally spoke to the seller in an almost perfect Italian and talked with him about apples or something else. <br/>I don't know. I was amazed by how her speech was flowing through her tongue like velvet.</p>
<p>She settled for a few of almost every types. All red ones though. <br/><em>I'm not surprised, it's her colour. </em></p>
<p>We took some other fruits as well and then we were done with the picnic making.</p>
<p>As we were walking towards our next area, she noticed me chuckling and smirked a little, beginning to speak. <br/>« My, my, aren't you a little cheeky ? What are you thinking about my dear? »</p>
<p>" It's just that you looked so pretty with those apples and I just find you wonderful. When you're deep in thought, you have that slight cute crinkle to your nose, your eyes turning into a different shade considering your thoughts and oh my goodness, that sexy little scar twitching a little while you bite your lip in that lovely way of yours. <br/>Babe, admit it, you're adorable. " I told her, with a sweet kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can't help falling in love...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Since when am I 'cute' and 'adorable' ? <br/>I've never been given those traits until now. <br/>It's hard to believe but I suppose that's true.</p>
<p>If anything, Demetria <em>is </em>those characteristics. <br/>She's cheerful, witty and sweet.</p>
<p>The whole street was flooded with crowds and I absolutely wanted to reach a quieter spot so I could be alone with my angel.</p>
<p>Once we were nicely settled in a secluded area of a public park, I voiced my thoughts.</p>
<p>" You are the first person to offer me those words and even though I'm not accustomed with that, I could start believing it's true and see myself as you do. Thank you my love, sincerely. " I explained while tracing the contour of her lion tattoo.</p>
<p>We opened the lunch basket and installed everything on the checkered tablecloth we were sitting on. <br/>It was grandiose.</p>
<p>She pressed a chaste kiss on my cheek and then took an apple. She examined it curiously as she looked at it with glee. She set her gaze on me and asked «Why only red ones ? » <em>Good question. </em></p>
<p>I took one as well and said " As long as I can remember, they've always been my signature. My apple tree only grows deep red apples, like the ones we're holding. <br/>I'm just fascinated with that particular fruit. Its taste is sort of forbidden and too tempting to resist. "</p>
<p>She bit down on hers, chewed thoughtfully and when she swallowed, she had a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat. She then replied. <br/>« Well baby, I also have my own sinful fruit. Actually, I can explain it to you in a different way.»<br/>She added while grabbing her guitar and placing it carefully on her lap.</p>
<p>She placed her fingers on the chords and as she looked at me with desire in her eyes, started singing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me what you want</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What you like</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's okay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'mma little curious too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tell me if it's wrong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If it's right</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't care</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can keep a secret could, you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Got my mind on your body</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And your body on my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got a taste for the cherry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just need to take a bite</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't tell your mother</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kiss one another</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Die for each other</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're cool for the summer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Ha)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ooh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ooh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take me down into your paradise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just something that we wanna try</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you and I</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're cool for the summer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me if I won</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I did</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What's my prize?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wanna play with you, too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even if they judge</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Fuck it all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Do the time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wanna have some fun with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Got my mind on your body</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And your body on my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got a taste for the cherry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just need to take a bite</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't tell your mother</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kiss one another</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Die for each other</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're cool for the summer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Ha)</em>
</p>
<p>I was breathless and I was almost positive that there was a pool between my thighs. <br/>I've never heard anything that...<em>hot.</em><br/>Her personality and mind are truly pleasant and genuine.<br/>Like a breath of fresh air. Her <em>cherry </em>is beyond delightful.</p>
<p>When she posed her instrument, she lightly bit her lip anxious for my reaction. <br/>I pushed delicately the food aside and took hold of her hand. I let it slide up my legs and widened them to place her palm on my center. <em>Sweet gods! </em></p>
<p>" So, darling, what's my prize? " I seductively whispered.</p>
<p>She latched her tongue on my neck and started gathering my wetness on her fingertips. « You're so fucking soaked babe. It feels so right to have my fingers touching your wet pussy, my tongue licking your delicious body. <br/>I wish it could last forever. You've got no idea how bad I wish we were alone right now. » She finished as she sucked lovingly above my collarbone.</p>
<p>I could only moan quietly as she pushed two skilled fingers into my core. <br/>Her thrusts were strong and energetic. She somehow knew how to talk to my body in just the space of a short week. <br/>She continued her rapid movements as she pressed the heel of her hand on my throbbing clit. <em>Yes! There! Mmm</em></p>
<p>« Give it all to me baby. » She murmured softly as her mouth found mine, passionately sharing my moans.</p>
<p>I didn't need more. With one last stroke, I released my cum and let her fingers be drowned in it. She embraced my screams of pleasure with her lips and let me ride my high as she gradually slowed down her movements.</p>
<p>When I fully came down from my climax, she pecked my lips once more as she pulled out from my area.</p>
<p>Without even questioning it, she raised her hand and sucked my essence from her fingers, not letting one drop go to waste. <em>Beautiful and naughty angel.</em></p>
<p>I approached her unfinished apple from her and let her take a consequent chunk of it. <br/>The juice was slowly coating her lips as my eyes locked with hers. <br/>Once she finished her mouthful, I could see a syrupy drop trailing towards her gorgeous chin. <br/>I let the tip of my tongue lick it clean as I connected our mouths in a lingering warmth.</p>
<p>« Baby... wow. That combination of flavours is by far the most delicious I've ever had, next to your sweet pussy. <br/>I would love to know more about you, why don't we ask each other's questions ? Like a game ? » <br/><em>She's unbelievably incredible. </em></p>
<p>" Alright my love, you're starting. " I said as I resumed our lunch.</p>
<p>« Favourite colour ?»</p>
<p>" Black, red, purple and light blue. Not a lot of people know about the last one actually. What's your favourite animal ? "</p>
<p>« Lion. Favourite fairytale ?» <em>Lion tattoo... destiny as its tricks apparently. </em><br/>When I heard the word 'fairytale' I almost chocked on air but quickly composed myself.</p>
<p>" I'm not a fan of princesses per say but I do like the characters we tend to put in a corner, not always appreciating them. For example, Maleficent or even the Evil Queen. I believe they deserve more recognition. <br/>What about you darling? " <em>What? I prefer naming myself rather than a bland story. </em></p>
<p>« I understand what you mean, I feel like Disney movies aren't always the most reliable for villains. It's sad, I would love to know more about them. I love Cinderella! She's hardworking and devoted. The one I can't stand at all is the Little Mermaid. She married a guy three days after meeting him and never had a real conversation with.»<br/>She ended with a sassy tone. <em>That Ariel fish! AH. Such a nosey little brat. That stabbed a fork in my neck. </em></p>
<p>I cackled loudly at what she said and replied with a mischievous smirk. "Cinderella is alright I think, she's sweet. I agree with you about that mermaid harlot. She's quite annoying. " <em>To be nice. She'll be better on a plate. </em></p>
<p>Demi grinned at me and chuckled a little. <br/>« What's your favourite song and who's your favourite singer ? » <em>You. </em></p>
<p>" I wouldn't say that I have a favourite song nor singer but I do enjoy classical music, rock from the 80's and ballads. I've also been charmed by your voice so I'd say you make the list. Without a doubt. I don't particularly listen to radio so I'm not aware of the latest songs but I'll start listening to it again. What are yours my dear? "</p>
<p>She was thinking about it as she popped some grapes in her mouth but eventually answered. « I really enjoy old soulful songs as well, I love going to emo nights and I'm just really attuned with music in general, given my job as well. I'm a fan of Kelly Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Celine Dion, Aretha Franklin and so many more. I'm very grateful and fortunate for being able to meet incredible talented artists whom are crossing path. Your turn babe. »<br/><em>Who are those people? I'll make some research. </em></p>
<p>" What was your very first show? The first time you sang in public? "</p>
<p>« I was five years old and it was in kindergarten. I got up on a stage and sang My Heart Will Go On proudly and with all my soul. What's your favourite movie?»</p>
<p>" I enjoy super heroes movies and documentaries. What's your favourite tv show ? " <em>I heard about Netflix and even subscribed to it. One of my best decisions. </em></p>
<p>« I love crime shows and a few tv reality ones as well. Favourite type of meat? » <em>Let's shock her. </em></p>
<p>" Roasted swan. Can you cook? "</p>
<p>She widened her eyes at my answer and made a little noise.</p>
<p>« Does it really exists? I've never heard about it. I actually don't really know how to cook. I've never took the time to learn but it's in my plans, definitely. What about you sweetheart? Do you have hidden cooking talents? »</p>
<p>" I can make a mean lasagna and apple turnovers. I can cook almost everything, I learned recipes and made them my own by adding secret ingredients. "</p>
<p>
  <em>Without poison nowadays. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She can cook, she's gentle, she's got manners, she's talented at <em>everything, </em>she's beautiful inside and out, she's smart, she's hardworking, she's loving, how could I be that lucky? <em>She truly is a powerful soul. </em></p>
<p>« Do you play any instruments besides guitar ?»</p>
<p>" I can play the piano and I've also tried drums a little but I'm more comfortable with my two main instruments. What's your favourite book? "</p>
<p>She cutely tapped her chin a few times and said <br/>« I own a piano as well but I don't always have time playing it. My favourite book? Well I'd say classic writings, encyclopaedia and occult works. I also enjoy a good romantic novel once in awhile. What was your favourite travel? » <em>This one. Wait, occult? Is she a witch or what? </em></p>
<p>" I went to Africa twice already to make benevolence in Kenya. I went for my twenty first birthday and when I was twenty four too. That destination and now, Italy are my favourite places to go to. "</p>
<p>By the time I finished answering, I realised that we've been eating all the picnic and that the sun was slowly drifting away from the sky. <em>It's that late? </em></p>
<p>'Gina seemed to read my mind because she said the next sentence. <br/>« My love why don't we change our location and go find a place for that bonfire? Hm? It's almost the evening. »</p>
<p>We packed everything and went to find some wood, a few snacks and the perfect place. At one point I saw my baby going in a store but thought nothing of it.</p>
<p>We found a little spot on the beach nearby and installed everything. The fire was taking deep orange shades as the first stars appeared. <br/>I grabbed my guitar and started singing softly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Before I fall too fast</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kiss me quick but make it last</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep it sweet</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Keep it slow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let the future pass but don't let go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you're so hypnotizing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got me laughing while I sing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got me smiling in my sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I can see this unraveling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your love is where I'm falling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So please don't catch me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>See this heart won't settle down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a child running scared from a clown</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm terrified of what you do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My stomach screams just when I look at you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Run far away so I can breathe</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Even though you're far from suffocating me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I can't get my hopes too high</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you're so hypnotizing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got me laughing while I sing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got me smiling in my sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I can see this unraveling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your love is where I'm falling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So please don't catch me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now you see why I'm scared</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I can't open up my heart without care</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So here I go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's what I feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For the first time in my life I know it's real</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you're so hypnotizing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got me laughing while I sing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You've got me smiling in my sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I can see this unraveling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your love is where I'm falling</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So please don't catch me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If this is love please don't break me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm giving up so just catch me</em>
</p>
<p>I ended my note with a hopeful heart and a look in her direction.</p>
<p>She took my hands and made me see her eyes. <br/>She then spoke with sincerity. « Cariño, I cannot promise that I'll be the best but I can assure you that I'll always take care of your heart. Although I haven't always been good at love, I feel things deeply and I'm capable of anything for the right person. I'm afraid of the story repeating itself but I believe we deserve our chance together. <br/>Even apart, I'll be yours. Completely. » <em>My sweetheart. </em></p>
<p>" I like how real and upfront you are. I know we connected fast and maybe we're moving too quickly but I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm yours and will be yours, completely, as long as you'll have me. Hopefully forever. " She squeezed my hand meaningfully and I reciprocated with a light kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>As the fire stopped burning slowly, the majority of marshmallows eaten, Regina opened her purse and with a dirty gleam in her eyes, showed me what she bought earlier. <em>Damn. </em></p>
<p>" Is this what I think it is babe? "</p>
<p>« It is darling. What do you say about going back to the hotel hm? Maybe fuck me into oblivion? »</p>
<p>I stood up, tidied up everything and held out my hand for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>A freaking strap on....</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 : Passion</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>After I shared my surprise, I didn't have the occasion to dwell on anything that I was being led towards the hotel. <br/><em>Someone's excited.</em></p>
<p>We reached my room in a record time and I opened the door as she started kissing my neck from behind.</p>
<p>She slammed the door close and made me jump around her waist. She lightly put me on the bed and let her tongue meet mine, slowly, deliciously.</p>
<p>The kiss grew more passionate as I couldn't help grinding my hips against hers. She trapped my hard nipple between her thumb and forefinger and as she massaged it repeatedly, I felt my lust growing immensely. We were still dressed but it wasn't enough.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want more. Now. </em>
</p>
<p>" Take it off. Take everything off. I need you badly pequeño. " I desperately panted.</p>
<p>She made quick work of the clothing and got directly settled between my slick thighs. She pushed her tongue in my wet hole as I pressed her further into me. <em>Fuck! </em></p>
<p>She grabbed my legs and widened them, moving them toward my chest as she licked me more wildly. <br/>I was a moaning mess when I hit my first orgasm of the night. She gave one last flick of her tongue on my clit and laid my lower body down.</p>
<p>She got up as I tried to find my breathe and got back with what I bought earlier. <em>A large dildo with its strap on and a bottle of lube. </em></p>
<p>She fixed the dark purple toy around her and spread some lubricant over it. <em>That's so sexy. </em></p>
<p>She found her place above me and kissed me softly. <br/>« Are you ready baby? »</p>
<p>I nodded with a slight bit of my lip and she inserted the fake dick passed my entrance. <em>Gods! </em></p>
<p>She gradually pushed the eleven inches inside and when it was all in, went backwards with only the tip in and rammed herself back inside in one smooth slide.</p>
<p>I felt full as she was bottoming out, deeply in my cunt but it was delicious. She started with slow strokes as I moved my hips accordingly. <em>So good....</em></p>
<p>Her thrusts grew firmer and slightly faster as I snaked my arms around her neck, tracing my nails on her back.</p>
<p>" More, take me fast darling. " I whispered in a moan.</p>
<p>She listened to me and sooner than I thought, was moving at a rapid pace. Hitting my spot again and again until I felt my walls quivering. I let my palms reach her naked butt and as I squeezed it, she pushed one last time making me come.</p>
<p>When our breathing got under control, I spoke again. <br/>" That was fantastic my love. However it's only the beginning. I did promise you this morning that you could take me how you wished. So what do you say? Shall we continue? " I finished, softly kissing her jawline.</p>
<p>She made me get up with her, moved us near the table and pushed everything that was on it, making it fall. <br/>She pressed a lingering peck on my lips and expressed herself. <br/>« I kinda had this fantasm since I've met you... I could bend you over a desk or table, fucking you ruthlessly and having a good grip on your gorgeous ass. What's off limits by the way babe? »</p>
<p>I felt myself clenching just by hearing her plans for my body. <br/>" Well, do go on with your idea my dear. It sounds ravenous. Off limits? No blindfolds and no blocking my movements, please. You can fuck me as you like though, whether it's rough or not. " I finished with a smirk.</p>
<p>She nodded her agreement and with a last kiss on my cheek, turned me around and bent me over the table, my behind facing her. <em>Such a regal posture. Note the sarcasm. </em></p>
<p>She let her fingertips graze my center and told me, lust dripping from her voice. « You're still so damn wet baby, your tight little pussy is so pretty and good. I can't get enough of it. Hold onto the table. »</p>
<p>She stuck my ass out, closer to her and thrusted fully into me, beginning with harsh strokes. <em>More!! </em></p>
<p>I was rapidly approaching my climax as she suddenly slowed down. Before I even got the chance to pant my disagreement, she began a fast punishing pace. <em>That's more like it. </em></p>
<p>I was holding tightly the surface beneath me as it shook with my whole body, accompanying the thrusts of her hips. <br/>Her rapidity didn't stop as she took handfuls of my butt cheeks, massaging them generously and deliciously fucking my cunt.</p>
<p>She raised her open palm and smacked it back on my skin, making me cum with a tight scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p>
<p>Demi raised me again after delicately taking the toy out of me and laid back on the bed bringing me with her. <br/>« Fuck yourself on my cock babe, claim your throne. »<br/><em>Oh, my dear. </em></p>
<p>I placed my knees on each side of her, positioned myself at the right place and took hold of the dildo. <br/>I slightly got up and once the head was in my hole, slammed my body on it, directly hitting the pleasant patch of skin inside me.</p>
<p>I brought my hands on my breast as I started moving at a high speed, chasing for my orgasm. <br/>I felt palms coming in contact with my hips, softly caressing them and meeting my thrusts at the same rhythm. <em>She's exquisite. </em></p>
<p>As my jerks became uneven and my breath hitching slightly, a thumb started rubbing my throbbing clit rapidly.</p>
<p>" Right there! Yes darling I'm coming!" I moaned at the top of my voice.</p>
<p>Not even a few seconds later, I was clamping down on the dick and came gloriously. <br/>When I felt my legs cramping slightly, I let myself lay on my angel's chest. My walls were still quivering as she lovingly played with my hair, keeping me safe against her heartbeats.</p>
<p>
  <em>Home. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>That was beyond wonderful. I don't even have words. <br/>She let me do as I wished and enjoyed every second of it. <br/>Her face when she comes is one of my favourite views.</p>
<p>I continued trailing my fingertips on her scalp as she raised her chin up and kissed me gently on my lips. <br/>She then murmured in my ear.  « Are you ready my love? It's your turn. » <em>Oh hell yes! </em></p>
<p>She went back in a sitting position and took the cock out of her, whimpering slightly at the loss. <br/>She removed the strap on from my hips and placed it snugly around hers. <em>Damn. What a woman. </em></p>
<p>She then approached it from my face, lightly caressing my mouth. « Suck it clean, darling. Claim my taste. » <br/>I didn't need further explanation as I hungrily wrapped my tongue around the thickness. <br/>When the tip was clean, I began deep throating the entire length, wanting as much cum possible. <br/>I gave one last swipe of my tongue and released it with a 'pop'.</p>
<p>'Gina's eyes were impossibly darkened as she saw me licking my lips, cherishing her unique, forbidden taste. <em>Sweet apples. </em></p>
<p>She made me lay back down on the mattress and settled right behind me, letting her fingers wander on my aching center. <em>I was so horny. </em></p>
<p>« Dear, you've made a mess. You're completely soaking the sheets with your wetness. Fucking me all those times really turned you on, didn't it ? Let me take care of you mi corazón.»</p>
<p>I could only nod and breathlessly say " Yes please! Mamí please I want you. Own my cum. "</p>
<p>She prepared me with a few strokes of her fingers and placed her dildo at my entrance, entering me in one glide of her hips. <em>Fuck </em></p>
<p>Once she knew I was adjusted to the size, she began with deep thrusts whilst lifting up my leg and placing it over hers, opening me wider.</p>
<p>She latched her mouth in the crook of my neck as she quickened her pace. I felt my climax building low in my belly as she was now hammering her cock in my drenched cunt. <em>Right there...</em></p>
<p>With a couple of last rough strokes, I exploded and let my high take over.</p>
<p>I was floating in pure bliss when she took herself out, rolled me gently on my back and crawled up my body, nuzzling her nose with mine in a tender gesture.</p>
<p>I wrapped my thighs around her and initiated a deep kiss. <br/>« What are your limits my darling?» She asked as she entered me swiftly, making me moan.</p>
<p>I traveled my hands across her back as I answered. <br/>" I don't wanna be chocked or feel trapped. That's all. Thank you for asking baby. "</p>
<p>She nodded and pressed a hot kiss on my collarbone as her hips met mine in a slow, passionate dance. <br/>She went faster but not much, making love to me with all her desire and affection. <em>So wonderful. </em></p>
<p>I started clenching with pleasure as she let the tip of the dick graze my g-spot without slowing her movements. <br/>I came with a powerful moan as she sucked on my hardened nipple.</p>
<p>After a short pause, she positioned herself on her back and brought me right above her thick strap on. <br/>I opened my glistening folds and slid myself down, feeling suddenly breathless with ecstasy. <em>Even bigger that way. </em></p>
<p>Regina placed firmly her palms on my ass and let me roll my hips, meeting my thrusts with expert movements.<br/>Soon enough she was pounding into me and my hips began shaking, wanting to cum desperately.</p>
<p>As I was about to rub my clit, she pushed my hand aside and did it herself, fastly.</p>
<p>« Cum my sweet darling. »</p>
<p>Afterwards her words, I felt myself reaching my high as I let my juices drip down from between my thighs. <br/>I rolled down beside her and tried to get some oxygen back. <em>Good thing I have stamina. </em></p>
<p>She took off the strap on and slid her arm over my waist, in a warm embrace.</p>
<p>I then got an unusual idea, I don't know if she'll accept though.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good luck to me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I was laying still, my love in my arms as I tried to regain my energy. <em>I'm not twenty anymore. </em></p>
<p>When she called me 'mamí' earlier, I thought I would cum once more uncontrollably, feeling incredibly turned on by her sweet accent and that term of endearment.</p>
<p>I was thinking about the effect she had on me when I heard speaking next to me.</p>
<p>« Sweetheart? Could I try something new please? I just got the idea and realised I've never tried it but you make me wanna do everything, in a good way. Can we, please?» <em>Those innocent eyes. </em></p>
<p>" What is it my dear? Show me. " I smiled softly.</p>
<p>« You'll need to be on your hands and knees for it, please.» <em>I'm doing my monthly exercise apparently. </em></p>
<p>I got in the position she asked, bracing myself for what she had in mind.</p>
<p>I felt two tentative palms rubbing my ass cheeks and opening them, having access to my tight puckered hole. <br/><em>She's definitely naughty. I like it. </em></p>
<p>The tip of her tongue came in contact with it as she started licking, quickly finding a rhythm. <br/>It felt weird but oddly nice.</p>
<p>When it loosened up a little, she plunged her whole tongue in my back entrance and went at a rather rapid pace. <em>Fuck! </em></p>
<p>She took my screams of pleasure as a good sign to continue faster. I was completely relaxed and writhing beneath her.</p>
<p>As her movements continued, she snaked one hand on my front and started rubbing my clit, making me fall forward, ass in the air.</p>
<p>With a last flick of her tongue, I reached complete ecstasy and soaked her fingers with my cum. She then gave a peck on each butt cheek and went away, probably rinsing her mouth.</p>
<p>I was still recovering from my high as she came back in my line of sight and gently laid me back down, kissing my temple softly. <em>My sweet girl. </em></p>
<p>We were cuddling in a comfortable silence as I heard our stomach grumbling.</p>
<p>" Thank you for this experience my darling, it was definitely interesting. I've never done that before. <br/>I think we worked up an appetite, shall we order a late dinner? " <em>How can I speak so properly as if I haven't just been fucked with maddening passion? </em></p>
<p>She grinned innocently at me and replied. <br/>« Thank you for letting me do that baby, I really liked it. <br/>We can call the room service, how about that? »</p>
<p>I kissed her hand as I reached for the phone. <br/>I ordered a light meal but still generous portions. <br/>It was already ten in the evening though.</p>
<p>" It will arrive shortly as they said. I hope you'll enjoy what I asked for. " I informed her.</p>
<p>« Alright babe. How are you able to speak Italian and Spanish so fluently? I tried learning Spanish as well but I can't seem to memorise the language even though I have Hispanic roots. »</p>
<p>
  <em>Italian equals dark curse. I was bored so I learned it. </em>
</p>
<p>" Well, my dear love, I learned Italian from the fact I'm reading a lot and picked up on the language quickly. <br/>As for Spanish, I'm half Puerto Rican from my daddy's side so it's natural for me. " I think the Southern Kingdom could correspond to South America, I just always knew how to speak that language and daddy used to talk to me with it when we were alone.</p>
<p>« That's amazing sweetheart! I can talk English pretty good and you know what? I'm also fluent in curse words. Wait was it okay that I called you mamí earlier?» <br/>She lightly giggled. <em>Let me protect her! Please!</em></p>
<p>" Curse words hm? I'm not the most eloquent in that area but I have my moments of strong expletives, during our physical intimacy for example. It feels so good, I suppose my brain loses its cells a short moment. I more than liked it, preciosa. It turned me on even more, if it was possible."</p>
<p>She then looked at me with a naughty gleam in her eyes. <br/>« So... we can say that I'm able to fuck your brains out?»</p>
<p>I grabbed her by the chin and moulded my mouth to hers. <br/>Meaningfully, protectively, lovingly. <br/>I let our tongues be intertwined a little while and broke the contact with a last chaste peck.</p>
<p>" We can indeed confirm that my darling. You're the first partner I've been the most comfortable with. " I said with honesty. <em>It's true, I've never felt that way.</em></p>
<p>We were interrupted by the groom, arriving with our dinner. I put a robe on and went to retrieve it, giving a tip to the young worker. <br/>I installed everything on a tray and brought it to the centre of the bed.</p>
<p>Demetria looked at the food with sparks in her stunning eyes. There was saltimbocca alla romana, bruschetta, rigatoni and panna cotta. <br/>We were eating, enjoying each other's company and we were happy in the moment. Just us, an hotel room, some incredible food and our little affection bubble.</p>
<p>Once finished, I settled the tray on the table, took off my robe and went back underneath the covers with my little blessing. <em>I sound so mushy but I don't care. </em></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>As we were gently snuggling into one another, I felt delicate fingertips brushing the ink on my body.</p>
<p>« How many of those art pieces do you have cariño ? They are absolutely beautiful. »</p>
<p>I tried remembering the exact number but I don't think I know it. I have so many.</p>
<p>" Thank you baby. Honestly, I don't know. Between twenty and thirty I guess. It gets confusing. " I chuckled softly.</p>
<p>« What's their meaning, if I may ask?»</p>
<p>I grabbed her hand and let it travel with mine, along my tattoos as I explained them.</p>
<p>" The numeral numbers on my ribs are the birth dates of my family, the dream catcher is to complete the phrase 'you make me beautiful' that I got made at sixteen, the word faith along with the cross and let go &amp; let god are representing my relationship with religion, the birds are the twelve steps of recovery, survivor is for what I am after my near death experience and fighting every day, Kenya is for my trips there, the lion is to symbolise my favourite animal and my sign, the portrait on my forearm is in memory of my memow whom I lost a few years ago, the little puppy on my ankle is for my baby angel whom is gone as well, the roses are to cover up a fucked up kiss mark that looked more like a vagina, the numeral three is for my birth father because it was his lucky number, the stay and strong got made after I got out of treatment the first time. I also have little tattoos here and there like the ones on my fingers and a feather looking like a leaf behind my ear. Wait it's not over. " I finished with a laugh as I rolled on my stomach to show my back.</p>
<p>" The sentence 'now I'm a warrior' is to also symbolise the fight against my demons and it's actually a lyric from my song called  'Warrior'. Finally, the last piece I got made is representative of my spiritual awakening, a rebirth of my spirit if you prefer. A fallen angel being lifted by three pure angelic doves, the Holy trinity, as her inner light is being guided by a higher consciousness, and the disintegration of her dark wings was representing the darkness I was shedding. Alright babe, I think I've told you all of them. "</p>
<p>I moved on my side as I was observing her gaze. <br/>She looked in wonder and made an elusive smile before slowly kissing my cheek. <em>My heart did a thing. </em></p>
<p>« Those are truly admirable and all so very unique. »</p>
<p>I blushed softly at her words and saw some ink on her as well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(For the story)</p>
<p>She followed my view line and traced lightly her tattoo, with a pensive smile.</p>
<p>« This arrow is for my last lost love, Robin. He was a talented archer with a good heart. We were really happy despite the obstacles in our road but one day it all ended. <br/>Someone threatened us and wanted my ending but Robin jumped in front of me and lost his life, protecting me. <br/>It was a few years ago already and I couldn't move on completely, having a bittersweet heart about this abrupt ending. However, as much as the developing feelings I have for you are scaring me, I believe I truly found my peace in your soul. » <em>Wow. She is a fighter. Not that I didn't know it. </em></p>
<p>" Thank you for sharing this with me sweetheart. I want you to know that you make my heart beat faster as well, enveloping it with sunshine. "</p>
<p>She got installed in my arms as she started speaking again. « Darling, how long are you staying in Italy. I took two weeks off my work but I'll eventually have to go fill my duties as Mayor. As much as it pains me to leave you.»</p>
<p>I understood how she felt, I can't imagine going back in L.A without her.</p>
<p>" I got two weeks as well so we still have ten days left. <br/>I don't want to leave you either, it sounds unbearable. <br/>For now though, I suggest that we focus on us and this vacation, without counting the days. We're together and it's what matters the most. " I said as I kindly ran my fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>She turned her head towards me and cupped my face adoringly. « I agree my love, we have beautiful days ahead of us. »</p>
<p>I nodded cheerfully and closed the space between us, kissing her gorgeous lips.</p>
<p>We got settled in each other's embrace once more and found sleep, protecting one another with care and warmth.</p>
<p>
  <em>For you, I'd do anything for you. She's my oxygen.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12 : Goodbye? For now.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>That was the moment I dreaded since last week. <br/>I hate goodbyes. Truly. I have slight abandonment issues one could say. What an euphemism.</p>
<p>We spent these last few days discovering more about each other, building a strong bond and soaking the sheets with our growing love. <em>Her touch...</em></p>
<p>I'm still sore from last night and I believe my heart isn't in any better shape. I know this is not the end of us though. Destiny as its ways of surprising us when you expect it less.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, our planes were leaving at the same time so here we were, standing in a secluded area of the airport. <br/>We hugged and kissed for what felt like an eternity but it was needed. More than ever. <br/>Some tears were shed as well. <em>No comment. I'm sad. </em></p>
<p>« I guess this is it. I don't know when we'll see each other again but I'm yours and I'll wait for you baby. »<br/>She managed to say with a crack in her voice.</p>
<p>I took her hands softly in mine and replied. <br/>" It's not a goodbye at all. We'll meet again and stay together. I'm yours completely as well, mi corazón. "</p>
<p>Our flights got called and it was time to go. <br/>She was in a private jet and I was in first class.</p>
<p>With a last loving peck on her lips, I squeezed her hands with care and took a deep breath before going my own way.</p>
<p>It was the longest hours of my life. The plane landed in Boston and I got my car back, driving towards Storybrooke with annoyance. <em>Don't blame me, I miss her. </em></p>
<p>I arrived at my empty mansion and poured myself some apple cider. Even that was tasting sour. Nothing could compare to Italy and my angel.</p>
<p>I put my drink back on the buffet and lit up the fireplace with a fireball.</p>
<p>I went in my study, turning on my laptop to make some research. <br/>I typed the words ' Demi singer' and had a few results. <br/>Wait...<em>Demi Lovato. </em>I clicked on the name and instantly saw my lover. <br/>I scrolled through every information I could find and had a dreamy look in my eyes.</p>
<p>I took my phone and went to search her music.<br/>I saw all her different albums, singles, music videos and bought everything.</p>
<p>I went back on my internet research and saw a few links to YouTube. It irked my interest so I went on the platform and searched for her name. <em>Gods. </em></p>
<p>I watched most of them being moved through a whirlwind of emotions and finished with the performance she talked to me about. 'Anyone' live at the Grammy's. <br/>When she had to start the song over because of her tears, I felt my heart burning in my chest. The high notes gave me chills like I never felt. <em>That voice! </em></p>
<p>I also felt anger towards the people who left her when they heard the song, four days before the fight for her life. <br/>How could it be alright to leave someone in pain? I don't understand even though I'm the most well placed person to know about it. <em>It hurts. </em></p>
<p>I remembered the singers she mentioned and searched them one by one. As I listened to their songs, I knew why Demetria loved them. It was well balanced, moving and beautiful.</p>
<p>I eventually went in my kitchen to prepare some spaghetti, missing Italian food.</p>
<p>I went to eat in front of my tv, something I usually don't do, but I was curious about the crime shows we talked about. <br/>I pressed on 'How to get away with murder' and I was instantly hooked. <em>So fascinating. </em></p>
<p>I finished my dinner and took one of my beloved apples, eating it as I almost chocked on it, witnessing a troubling moment in the episode. <br/>I also evily laughed at the lawyer's sass.</p>
<p>I ended up watching half of the season and was captivated. However, when I saw the time I immediately yawned and turned off everything.</p>
<p>I cleaned up my kitchen and went upstairs, in my bedroom.</p>
<p>I changed in my nightgown and got under my covers, falling asleep quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you're alright. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>It's the second day back in Los Angeles and the feeling of emptiness I feel is like no other. I longed to be in 'Gina's arms, safely wrapped in her warm embrace.</p>
<p>I resumed my daily routine, trying to occupy my mind and thinking how bland it felt next to the sensation of those sacred moments.</p>
<p>I was back in the studio and felt inspired. I tried to come up with some lyrics, making me think about my babe. <br/>I felt motivated and by the end of my session, I almost had a complete song. <em>It could work...</em></p>
<p>The following week, I had a family dinner at their house and I knew I could use the distraction.</p>
<p>We were all seated at the table, talking about our days and whatnot but I was deeply in my thoughts, thinking about <br/><em>her. </em><br/>My mom noticed it and asked with concern « Babygirl, you look like you're somewhere else. Is everything alright? »</p>
<p>I could deny it and let it go but I needed to talk about it. <br/>I took a deep breath and spoke. " It's just that I met someone in Italy and can't take my mind out of it. "</p>
<p>I saw the eyes of my sister, Dallas, light up with a thousand questions and I knew it was just a matter of seconds before she started talking. <br/>« Omg sissy! Spill! Who are they? What's their name? Tell me everything pleaseeee. » <em>Yup, I was right. </em></p>
<p>I profusely blushed but gave them answers. <br/>" Her name is Regina and I met her the first day I was there. She didn't even know who I was but it was nice. <br/>I was looking for a restaurant but didn't understand anything. Per chance, I saw her standing near a menu and I approached her, asking if she could help me. <br/>She not only did that but she invited me to join her. <br/>I instantly knew she was special. She was dressed in that fancy looking pantsuit with high heels and had a regal posture. She is very down to earth, she's kind, genuine, honest, gentle, sassy, sarcastic and she's beautiful inside and out. She's around the same height as me, has natural dark raven hair, deep intense brown eyes, a little scar on her upper lip and she can speak Italian, English and Spanish fluently. She's elegant and somewhat old fashioned but in a nice way. She's thirty seven and she's the Mayor of a little town in Maine. She loves red apples and horses. She's magical. " I finished with a soft smile on my lips. <em>My baby..</em></p>
<p>I looked up and saw speechless faces around me. <br/>Madison was the first to talk. « Wow dems, she sounds incredible. I'm happy you met her. Did you see each other after that first day or you went separate ways? »</p>
<p>I grinned fondly as I thought about what we shared. <br/>" Actually, we got practically thrown out of the restaurant because we talked past closing time. We laughed and discussed some more in the moonlight. At one point there were thunders so I got frightened and flew in her arms. <br/>She held me tight while reassuring me and I just couldn't wait anymore. I made the first move and kissed her in the pouring rain, as corny as it sounds. We also found out afterwards that we were staying at the same hotel, her room next to mine. <br/>That night, the thunderstorm didn't stop and I knocked on her door, wanting to feel safe and she did just that, by tucking me into her embrace and letting me sleep. <br/>From then on, we went on dates and discovered one another, spending all our time together. <br/>Guys, I instantly felt a strong connection to her soul. <br/>I don't know why but it attracted me to her like a magnet. <br/>It was reciprocated. We promised each other to wait for the other, giving our hearts to one another. I fell hard for her and I don't regret it at all. She's everything someone could wish for. " I concluded with sincerity in my voice.</p>
<p>« That's beautiful. It sounds like a romantic movie. Do you have a picture of her? » Dallas asked with joy.</p>
<p>I took out my phone and scrolled through it, finding a photo of my sweetheart.</p>
<p>"Here, it's her." I said, with love in my heart.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>My mom spoke this time. « She's stunning! We absolutely have to meet her. When y'all will be reunited, bring her here for dinner. I'm happy for you babygirl. »</p>
<p>They all nodded and I was relieved that I talked to them about her.</p>
<p>
  <em>My love is like a star...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A month passed by and I thought about my angel day and night.</p>
<p>I wondered if she was fine, if she took care of herself, if her time in the studio went well, if she spent time with her family, all sorts of questions were in my mind.</p>
<p>I went back to my Mayoral and Queenly duties a few days after coming back from Italy. Since then, I didn't sleep well without her by my side.</p>
<p>Tonight was girl's night at my house and I don't know how I'll be able to smile throughout the evening, considering my saddened soul. <em>Stop, you'll see her again! </em></p>
<p>Everyone arrived and I was quickly surrounded by princesses, a fairy and a werewolf. <br/>We got installed in the living room, making small talk until I felt all eyes on me. <em>Oh gods. </em></p>
<p>Tinker bell was the first one to speak. « Regina, you still didn't say anything about your impromptu vacation.<br/>We don't even know were you went. Can we know? Pretty please. » She told me with a curious look in her eyes.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes but answered. " I went in Italy. The food was exquisite, the sun radiant and everything was beautiful. Especially the person I met. "</p>
<p>Emma was the next to speak. « Gina! You met someone?!<br/>Who is it? Talk to us. »</p>
<p>I knew it was coming so I just answered as completely as I could. " Her name is Demi, short for Demetria. <br/>She's almost twenty eight and she's the purest person I've ever met. She's a little shorter than me but not that much. <br/>She has sparkling light brown eyes, beautiful freckles, long dark hair and she's a very talented singer. <br/>She's joyful, sassy, funny, strong, sincere, sweet, loving and unique. She lives in Los Angeles and has two dogs named Batman and Cinderella. She has around thirty tattoos on her body, a lion tattoo included. She can play the piano and guitar. She loves cherries as much as I love my apples. She has a big family and she's truly good hearted. She's magnificent, inside and out. "</p>
<p>My companions were looking fascinated, apparently loving my story.</p>
<p>« Do you have a picture? How did you meet her ? <br/>Did you see her more than once? » Ruby asked me, quite impatiently.</p>
<p>I showed my phone, displaying a portrait of her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tink spoke again, being way too overjoyed for my liking. « She's gorgeous! Like wow. You still haven't answered the previous questions, Queenie. »</p>
<p>" I met her the first day I was in Italy. She was trying to understand the menu of the restaurant I was standing next to and she spoke to me, asking for my help. I immediately felt connected to her, to her voice. <br/>I found her so captivating that I invited her to join me.<br/>We had dinner and the conversation was flowing effortlessly, we almost got thrown out like peasants because it was about to close. We shared a comfortable walk in the moonlight, enjoying our new friendship. <br/>Suddenly, a thunderstorm began and she immediately found refuge in my arms. I tried to calm her and by the same occasion, tried to lessen my fastening heart beats. <br/>After she found peace again, she looked at me and just went for it by kissing me with all she had. We were standing in the rain, on the sidewalk but didn't care. <br/>We were to occupied staying close to one another. <br/>I felt butterflies my dears! It was incomparable to what I've ever felt before. <br/>We discovered that our hotel rooms were next to each other and it was probably the greatest news. I bid her goodnight with one last kiss and as I was about to fall asleep, she knocked on my door. She was shaking due to the storm outside so I brought her in my embrace. <br/>From that moment, we spent the entire vacation together, going on escapades, exploring Italy and discovering one another. We made a promise. Our hearts are obviously beating for the other, so it's without a doubt that we exchanged words of commitment. We're waiting for the next time we see each other again, wanting to pursue our growing relationship. I think she's my true love. "<br/>I replied with warmth in my soul.</p>
<p>I heard someone sobbing near me so I searched for the author of that emotion. Snow White and Belle were crying, with a hand on their hearts. <em>Please. My vanilla princesses. </em></p>
<p>Emma talked again. « That's beautiful, gosh! The way you talk about her proves how much she's important to you and I'm so glad you found her. You look more relaxed than before you left. Wait! You did it with her, didn't you ? Admit it Gina! » <em>For Merlin's sake! Miss Swan. </em></p>
<p>I innocently took a sip of water and looked somewhere else, trying to avoid the question. <br/>I could feel burning eyes on me so I reluctantly answered, preferring keeping it for myself but they're nosey. <br/>" If you absolutely want to know, yes, we did share some meaningful intimate moments. "</p>
<p>« Some? Why don't I believe you sis? » <em>Zelena!! </em></p>
<p>" Fine! We took every opportunity we could and I even bought a strap on that made us sore more than once. <br/>Happy now? Seriously though, the amount of pleasure I felt was beyond words." The looks I received were priceless.</p>
<p>By then, the previous criers were now blushing madly. <br/>I internally snickered. <em>So innocent. </em></p>
<p>« I didn't think I would ever say that but I'm proud of you Queenie ! Welcome to the club.» Ruby said while wiping a fake tear. <em>So dramatic. </em></p>
<p>I noticed Cinderella being silent so I asked her what was wrong. "Ella, dear, are you alright?"</p>
<p>« It's just that the fact she named her dog like me, is this good or bad? I don't know what to think about it. »<br/><em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>" It's definitely in a good way. She actually appreciates you very much and you're her favourite princess. " I said honestly.</p>
<p>« Thank you so much my queen, I can't wait to meet her! <br/>Also, if she has a favourite princess, does it mean she as a less favourite one? » <em>Dang it! Let's pray for my soul. </em></p>
<p>I turned towards Ariel and said " I could have suggested a few names but she named you. She said quote 'she married a guy three days after meeting him and didn't even have a real conversation with'. I didn't mention that you stabbed a fork in my neck so it was entirely her opinion. Don't think about what she said too much, she doesn't know you personally and has only seen a childhood movie telling your story. " S<em>uch a fish. </em></p>
<p>« Regina! The fork move was decades ago and you even stole my voice. I hope I could make her change her mind about me. She seems wonderful and I would love to have a chance at friendship with her. »</p>
<p>I smirked with mischief and drank my water, thinking about the good old times. <em>Hilarious. </em></p>
<p>« Alright Regina, now is the real question. When do you plan on seeing her again? What are you waiting for? <br/>I'm sure that she would love to have you beside her again. <br/>You deserve your happy ending!! More than anyone! <br/>I have faith. I'm hopeful for the both of you. » <br/><em>Snow White's hope speech everyone. </em></p>
<p>" Snow, I appreciate it but I guess I'm scared. There are still many things she doesn't know about me, including my past as the Evil Queen. And for magic? How shall I explain that? I feel for her, deeply and I don't want to lose her. She's everything to me. " I finished with a pensive frown.</p>
<p>« Please, think about it. What could go wrong? From what you've told us she's understanding and genuinely cares about you. » My stepdaughter said while holding my hand.</p>
<p>" I'll consider it. Thank you, Snow" I replied a smile and a squeeze of her hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, I need a sign. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A month. It's been that long since I last saw my baby and I don't know how I managed to breathe without her.</p>
<p>Today I had an interview with Ellen. The last time I saw her was in March and I missed going on her show.</p>
<p>I was wondering if 'Gina forgot about me or if she couldn't stand being far away from me, as well.</p>
<p>I don't have any news from her, I'm not surprised given that we forgot to exchange our numbers.</p>
<p>Whether it's a week or a decade, I'll stand by my word and wait to be reunited with her.</p>
<p>I was still deep in thoughts when Max informed me we were arrived.</p>
<p>The interview was about my new projects, my comeback and since I knew Ellen, I knew she was about to be curious. <br/>« So you've been seen in Italy a month ago with a mysterious woman, is she special to you? » She finished with her famous smile.</p>
<p>I was suddenly nervous and shy but still answered, trying to hide my blushing face. " I met her my first day there and felt an instant sensation of affection and love towards her. She's incredible. Thankfully, she reciprocated my feelings and we spent wonderful moments together. <br/>We promised to wait for one another. " I finished with a giddy smile.</p>
<p>The public awed and Ellen had a smile in her eyes. <br/>« That's fantastic! Much happiness to both of you! <br/>And next time, I wanna know all the details. It was nice seeing you again, come back as soon as possible! »<br/>She said while standing up giving me a hug.</p>
<p>I thanked her and waved at the audience before leaving the studio.</p>
<p>It was still early in the afternoon so I went to change in my fitness outfit and got driven to the gym.</p>
<p>I did my usual training and my weekly Brazilian Jiu Jitsu lesson. <em>Blue belt around here! </em></p>
<p>The next day I received a call from Scooter, informing me that The Voice wanted me as a judge for the season that was about to begin.</p>
<p>I accepted, thinking it could be a great experience and maybe my girl would see me on Tv. We never know.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love her...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13 : Tribulations</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>It's been exactly a week since girl's night and I couldn't stop thinking about what Snow said.</p>
<p>Maybe she's right and that I have to jump into this? What's the worse situation that could happen? <br/><em>Rejection. Don't think like that. </em></p>
<p>When I was on my way home from Town Hall, I turned on the radio, being curious.</p>
<p>« Next up, the latest single of the multi platinum recording artist, Demi Lovato. Here's 'I Love Me' » the radio speaker said.</p>
<p>I raised the volume higher and listened to every lyrics and her voice avidly. <em>A sign. Thank you Demetria! </em></p>
<p>Shortly after, I arrived at the mansion. As I was about to open the door, Henry did it for me.</p>
<p>I closed it quickly and couldn't believe he was there. <br/>I jumped in his arms and almost smothered him with all my love.</p>
<p>« Mommm I need to breathe please. » He said while returning my hug.</p>
<p>" My little prince, I missed you so much. You grow up too fast and now you're even taller than me. However, you're still my sweet baby boy. Is everything alright at the university? Did someone bother you? Are they nice?"<br/>I asked as I lead us towards the couch.</p>
<p>« Everything is going well so far. I just wanted to spend some time home because I missed everyone, even if I just stay a week. I heard you went on vacation, is that right? <br/>Where did you go? How was it? » <em>That family I swear! </em></p>
<p>" I'm glad to know that my dear. Yes that's correct, I was tired of dealing with stubborn people and my loneliness was getting heavier. I decided to go in Italy and it was a blessing. I had a very good time. " I said with a fond smile.</p>
<p>« I know it wasn't just the food that has you smiling like that. Mom, tell me everything.»</p>
<p>" Alright, I did meet someone truly special. Her name is Demi and she's a wonderful singer. We met the first day and rapidly bonded. I felt connected to her immediately. We spent all our time together and we shared the same feelings of affection, love included. We promised to wait for the other. "</p>
<p>I saw Henry type on his phone and turned it towards me. <br/>He was on the same internet research I've explored a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>« Your girlfriend is Demi Lovato?! Gosh mom! That's amazing! What are you waiting for? It's already been a month. Go find her! I'm with you! It's operation mongoose part two! » <em>My lovely prince. </em></p>
<p>He's right! He has the heart of the truest believer. It must have its meaning. I'm ready.</p>
<p>" You know what? I'm going to search for her and reunite with her. Do you have any idea where to start?"</p>
<p>He scrolled through google and had an excited look on his face.</p>
<p>« She is a judge for this television show called The Voice and the new season starts in three days. People are auditioning with the song of their choice and if they get selected, there are multiple steps until the finale, when the winner is chosen. » <em>Alright. </em></p>
<p>I thought a little but my decision was already made. <br/>" That sounds good. Call the family for me and tell them to be here as soon as they can. We've got plans to do! Thank you darling. " I said with enthusiasm.</p>
<p>He nodded eagerly and sent a message, mentioning what I asked.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, everyone was there, even the pirate mascot.</p>
<p>Emma was the first to talk, as usual. <br/>« Is there a problem? A new villain? What's happening?»<br/><em>Serious saviour complex right there. </em></p>
<p>" There's nothing wrong, I actually have some exciting news. I talked with Henry and decided to find my love. <br/>I'll probably have to participate to her television show and sing but what matters to me is to see her. "</p>
<p>They all looked at me with surprised looks except my Henry.</p>
<p>« Oh Regina, I'm so glad you're doing this. I knew you were going to think about it. » Snow White said with a tight hug. <em>Sweet brat. </em></p>
<p>"Bloody hell sis! What are we still doing here?! Let's go! <br/>I think we have a long road ahead. Please, I have all the smarts between us or what?" <em>Ha. Ha. Ha. </em></p>
<p>« Mom, aunt Zel' is right. We need to leave now. <br/>The auditions are in three days, in L.A! The drive is about 47 hours. We don't have time to lose ! Who wants to come with us? »</p>
<p>Everyone raised their hand and I was thankful.</p>
<p>I magicked clothes for all of us, food, beverages and a familial car.</p>
<p>Once everything was ready, it was time.</p>
<p>" I'm driving for the next few hours, find your place in the car. Los Angeles awaits for us my dears! " <br/>I said as I started the engine.</p>
<p>The first part went by rather smoothly, with discussions here and there, laughters and comments about the different landscapes of the road.</p>
<p>Another couple of hours passed by and I knew it was going too well. <br/>Sooner than I thought, Captain Guyliner and Snow wanted to use the bathroom.</p>
<p>After the break, I took the steering wheel again and felt motivated for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm on my way, cariño. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Seconds, minutes, hours, <em>weeks. </em></p>
<p>Five long weeks since my last embrace with 'Gina.</p>
<p>I probably sound lame, whining like that but I can't suppress my feelings for her.</p>
<p>This afternoon I'm going on the set of The Voice to meet my colleagues and the crew I'll work with.</p>
<p>I'm not gonna lie, I'm quite nervous. It could go as well as it could go bad. <em>Be optimist!</em></p>
<p>After a last minute pep talk, I made my way there.</p>
<p>I got welcomed warmly by the producer and got directed to the other judges.</p>
<p>
  <em>OMG! Kelly Clarkson?!</em>
</p>
<p>I said hello to my peers whilst trying to cover my fan girl attitude.</p>
<p>When my childhood idol took me in her arms, I could have collapsed with happiness. It really lightened up my mood!</p>
<p>Blake Shelton and Adam Levine were nice as well and we all got along pretty fast, which was good.</p>
<p>They all put me at ease, knowing it was my first time on the show and explained everything.</p>
<p>The rest of the day was spent on interviews, promotional advertising, sound checking and getting over the new adjustments to the show.</p>
<p>The following day we rehearsed our grouped performance, we talked about last details and we went to the restaurant for the evening, to get to know everyone better.</p>
<p>That night, when I laid in my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about the way my babe touches me. <br/>The way she can make me come with such an incredible pleasure. <br/>The way she can lick me, again and again without getting tired. <em>Her mouth...</em></p>
<p>I started feeling goosebumps and I was turned on. Really.</p>
<p>I tried to sleep it off but couldn't get relaxed enough. <br/>I reached into my nightstand and pulled out my dear vibrator.</p>
<p>I removed my pajamas altogether and started by lightly run my hands along my body.</p>
<p>My nipples were stiff against the silky bed sheets and were begging to be touched. I rolled them lightly between my fingers and I began to whimper.</p>
<p>I was getting significantly horny and just wanted to climax.</p>
<p>As my movements became more adventurous, a memory of my lover completely bare, flashed in my mind and I felt my core glistening by the second.</p>
<p>I couldn't hold back anymore. I needed to ease the fire.</p>
<p>At the first rub on my throbbing clit, I made a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>I continued to apply fast circles during a few minutes but I wanted more.</p>
<p>I placed my vibrator at the same place and turned it on, on the medium speed.</p>
<p>When I sensed like I was wet enough, I moved the toy down my entrance and pushed it inside of me, moaning at the fullness.</p>
<p>My pace was directly deep and fast, wanting to provoke in me the same amount of pleasure I felt by the hands of Regina.</p>
<p>As my walls clenched, I increased the speed on the highest and let out a loud scream of pleasure once I came.</p>
<p>Once my breathing was back to acceptable, I delicately removed the sex toy from within myself and cleaned it before putting it away.</p>
<p>I felt slightly guilty though. Yes, my orgasm was great but I feel kinda bad for not waiting a permission.</p>
<p>Although I'm certain that I don't risk anything, I prefer being honest the next time I see her. I want to know her reaction.</p>
<p>
  <em>If my body had a say...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Traffic. People. Klaxons. Three annoying facts that are currently driving me slowly insane.</p>
<p>We are about five hours away from L.A. and the road is taking what feels an infinite amount of time.</p>
<p>I haven't complained once since the start of the trip and it's a miracle given how much my family can interrupt my thoughts with either speeches about birds or about the different types of leather.</p>
<p>I decided to take the driver's seat after the last pause, feeling more comfortable and in control with the trajectory.</p>
<p>It wasn't a glorious idea now that I realised it. <br/>However, I'm sure that once it will move again, everything else will go smoothly.</p>
<p>Thankfully, my little prince was well behaved and he was in charge of the music. Indeed, he asked me to put his playlist on the radio and I couldn't say no to him.</p>
<p>I was about to get out of my car to see what was taking all this time but it wasn't needed. The obstruction dissipated itself as if magic was involved. No pun intended.</p>
<p>I almost did a victory dance but I was too much in a hurry for that childish action. It could wait.</p>
<p>The next two hundred miles were a joy compared to the beginning of the day and I only had to stop once; my sister saw an abandoned broom at the side of the road. <br/>I watched her like she had grown more heads and she just answered me petulantly saying, I quote, "What? It looked alone. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for one of your tacky mirrors. Yeah that's what I thought." For the love of Merlin...</p>
<p>I dropped the subject, preferring to concentrate on my priorities but I could see in the rearview mirror, three little brats trying to stifle their laughter. They were none other than Snow White, Prince Uncharming and their loud daughter, my best friend, Em-ma. Children these days...</p>
<p>I decided to change my mind by turning up the volume on the radio and the car almost swiveled to the opposite side of the road when I heard the lyrics. I quietly sang along to them, wanting to be provocative.</p>
<p>"Smack that, all on the floor<br/>Smack that, give me some more<br/>Smack that, 'till you get sore<br/>Smack that, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh" I finished with more investissement than predicted.</p>
<p>It was oddly too calm, especially for my family. I found a safe area and paused the car. I turned around towards everyone and they looked like deers caught in headlights.</p>
<p>With my sharp smile, I asked as patiently as I could "Would you grant me the immense pleasure and tell me what you've done or shall I lose my time and guess it on my own? Choose your option."</p>
<p>My predictable step-daughter was the first one to spill the secret. "Please Regina, we didn't mean to upset you. <br/>We actually recorded you on camera, not wanting to forget what we've just witnessed. It's not mockery either, we genuinely enjoyed your impromptu show." Seriously?</p>
<p>"May I see this video dear?" I said not as angry as I could have been.</p>
<p>Henry showed it to me with plain guiltiness across his face. " I'm so sorry mom, its not to make fun of you I swear. I will delete it if you want." He explained while I watched the recording closely, not wanting to miss any details.</p>
<p>My silence was slowly startling them, ignoring what my final reaction would be.</p>
<p>Once I've watched the entire video, I locked the phone, raised an eyebrow and expressed my thoughts. <br/>" That was quite interesting and surprising, might I add. <br/>I am not angry at all, I'm rather pleased with the result actually. However, I suppose all of you could use a warning, only because you weren't careful and could have potentially been harmed. It would have been a different explanation in Storybrooke so consider yourselves lucky I'm not the Mayor here. Now, I suggest to keep moving so we can arrive by the evening." I then drove off without another word, letting my previous statement be clearly assimilated.</p>
<p>Another hour passed and the first signs indicating Los Angeles were appearing. Finally. There were only fifty miles left and no major traffic inconveniences.</p>
<p>"Mom? Can we play a game please? "</p>
<p>"Of course my little prince, do you have any proposition?" I answered affectionately.</p>
<p>" Yay thank you ! So, basically I'll say a random letter and everyone has to name a song when it's their turn. For example, if I give you the letter 'B', the next person will do another one and so on."</p>
<p>Everyone nodded approximately and we began playing. The first rounds were quite nice and easy but when I received the letter 'F', it became tricky. I carefully  thought during long minutes and I eventually had an answer to give. "Father."</p>
<p>" Does it even exist or did you just invent it little sis?" How dare she?!</p>
<p>"Aye, I agree, who's the mysterious singer, your majesty?" That one-handed wander. No comment.</p>
<p>" For your information, that specific song can be found as the eleventh piece of work in the titled album 'Confident', sung and performed by my partner. Demi Lovato." <br/>I finished triumphantly. I didn't mention that I cried all my tears while listening to that song. <em>Heartbreakingly beautiful. </em></p>
<p>" Demi Lovato? As in the camp rock girl? She's your girlfriend? No way. " Emma exclaimed. <em>I wonder sometimes why she didn't eat that turnover a decade ago...</em></p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean, Ms. Swan? Develop your thoughts." I said with slight defiance.</p>
<p>" It's just that she's a celebrity and you know, probably a spoiled brat." <em>Breathe in and out. Count to ten. Repeat. </em></p>
<p>" That's quite enough dear. With all due respect, I've been in her presence enough to have a solid first impression and it's far from your assumptions. I'm not searching to be biased, I'm stating facts that you could attest to be true once you've talked to her five minutes. She's an absolute joy to be around. " I said naturally.</p>
<p>" Maybe but I bet she had an easy life, nothing money couldn't solve." She finished with a prickly attitude. <br/><em>What I wouldn't give for a sleeping curse...</em></p>
<p>I stopped the car once more, in a deserted parking this time, turned off the contact and slowly directed my gaze towards that insolent child. <br/>With a cold tone, I said " I beg your pardon? Do you have any idea how ignorant you're sounding right now? <br/>Do you think she didn't work hard for her career? Celebrities are humans just like you and me. I don't believe it's a hard concept to grasp. Accord her a chance, talk to her and keep your unfounded nonsense for you. <br/>Alright? " I ended on a more relaxed word.</p>
<p>She nodded with her cheeks tainted with slight embarrassment and a gulp.</p>
<p>I started to drive again and in less than twenty minutes, we arrived safely in the busy streets of the city. <em>Wow. </em></p>
<p>I drove us to a nice hotel and Henry informed me they even have a high note on internet.</p>
<p>I let everyone out as I was looking for my purse and wanted to breathe in tranquility.</p>
<p>It was short lived because Zelena came running outside, saying there was a problem at the registration. <br/><em>This day is against me...</em></p>
<p>I followed her, deciding to see for myself. <br/>" Sir, there isn't any reservations and we are completely booked." The receptionist said to a Prince Charming <em>trying</em> to get impatient.</p>
<p>" Is there a problem dear? " I asked to the professional.</p>
<p>" I already told your friend that we are complete, except for a suite we keep for our high ranking guests. " He said in an annoyed tone.</p>
<p>" I don't see how it could be a problem, I have a way to make us all content. " I said while holding my black card close to him. <em>Bingo. </em></p>
<p>He looked like a child the morning of Christmas and if I wasn't exhausted, I would probably tell him how peasants survived in The Enchanted Forest.</p>
<p>" I believe the oh so prestigious room is now available, isn't it ?" I finished pointedly.</p>
<p>He nodded fastly while still drooling over the sight of my card and attempting to reach for it. <em>Not so fast. </em></p>
<p>" I suppose room service is taken in charge. And dear, you might want to fix your attitude. It's not befitting of a decent person. " I said as I paid the fee.</p>
<p>He handed me the keys with an apologetic smile and explained everything we needed to know.</p>
<p>A polite groom made advance our luggage's in the lobby, led us through the floors and showed the penthouse I registered for. <em>Delightful. </em></p>
<p>Once alone, we all took in the decor and different aesthetics. Well, I did.</p>
<p>" Thank you mom! It's wonderful!" My boy said to me with a thoughtful hug.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded affirmatively, speechless by the modern design.</p>
<p>We chose our beds and started sorting through our bags.</p>
<p>I was by the closet, organizing my outfits, when I noticed Emma looking deep in thoughts, as if she wanted to speak but was hesitant. <br/>I sat down next to her and asked " Where are you Em? I'm here now. " <br/>She didn't reply anything at first, she laid her head in my shoulder, probably searching for motivation. <br/>" I'm so sorry Gina, I didn't mean to upset you earlier. <br/>I actually have no problem with Demi, I'm pretty happy for you even. I think, for the most part, I got scared that you would get hurt. I know I act like I don't care when it happens but I hate whenever we argue. You're my best friend not my enemy. " <em>Sweet idiot. </em></p>
<p>" Thank you for your words dear, they mean a lot. I understand what you're feeling. When you married your <em>Killian, </em>I wasn't the most at ease either. I wanted to protect you from potential pain as well and it wasn't because of my issues with him. No, it was for the fact that you've worked so hard for all of us among other matters, that I wanted to make sure you were and are truly happy. <br/>You're my best friend too, Ms. Swan. "</p>
<p>" I just have to say this once but... thank you granny. "<br/><em>She did not. </em></p>
<p>" Do not call me that ever again. I'm way too young and hot. " I said with exasperation.</p>
<p>She just grinned childishly at me and replied " No promises. "</p>
<p>The rest of the evening was spent on getting settled and having an early dinner, all of us together. Tomorrow was going to be a day to remember.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold on my love.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14 : Reunited</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>New day, new work activity, new challenge. <br/>After my little 'session' of last night, I felt renewed and ready to lead everything coming my way.</p>
<p>I did my morning routine and spent some time with my dogs before my team arrived to get me ready for The Voice.</p>
<p>As soon as I was completely ready, Max and my driver arrived to bring me to the studios.</p>
<p>Once there, I got directed towards my personal dressing room and told to wait for the others to arrive.</p>
<p>Barely thirty minutes later, my co-judges and myself were seated on the red leather chairs, with our names in the back, waiting for the signal to begin our performance.</p>
<p>At one point, the stage manager considered that the public was warmed up enough and showed the place to occupy backstage before our cue to sing.</p>
<p>We quickly moved and soon enough, the music began.</p>
<p>We chose to interpret a medley of 'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' and 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. It was incredible. The public was cheerful and we could feel a genuine ambiance rapidly growing.</p>
<p>We found our way back to our seats and afterwards the presenter announced the beginning of this new season, the auditions started.</p>
<p>
  <em>Baby, I miss you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Here we are. In a space reserved for contestants. I still can't believe my future action, which is going on stage in front of millions of people.</p>
<p>I suppose love is capable of making us do irrationalities. Do you recall my dark curse for my first love? I guess it was just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to my willpower.</p>
<p>I was trying to prevent an impending panic attack when an intrusive camera came in my personal space.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?"</p>
<p>«Hello Miss, we would like your first impressions before you go on stage. How do you feel? Are you ready or afraid?» The obnoxious person asked me. <em>I'm zen...</em></p>
<p>"Miss? It's a little bit formal wouldn't you say? To answer your question, I don't know what I feel for the moment so feel free to come back after I went on stage. Thank you. " I said dismissively.</p>
<p>I couldn't stop to pace in front of my family and my sister finally said «Geez, sis! You're gonna give us vision damages by walking like a mad woman like that. It's gonna be alright, you got this!»</p>
<p>I stopped doing holes with my feet and went to hug Zelena, silently thanking her and needing her close to me.</p>
<p>We stayed like that for a while, thankful for our bond and for one another.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, I got called to move near the entry of the stage and received a microphone.</p>
<p>
  <em>You can do it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>An hour passed since the first candidate and we had all sorts of ... surprises. I already have two very talented artists in my team and I can't wait to see what's next.</p>
<p>A soft melody interrupted my thoughts and a deep, smooth voice followed almost immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>Some people live for the fortune</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people live just for the fame</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people live for the power, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people live just to play the game</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some people think that the physical things define what's within</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I've been there before, and that life's a bore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So full of the superficial</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some people want it all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I don't want nothing at all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If it ain't you baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I ain't got you baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people want diamond rings</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some just want everything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But everything means nothing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I ain't got you, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some people search for a fountain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That promises forever young</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people need three dozen roses</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And that's the only way to prove you love them</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hand me the world on a silver platter</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And what good would it be</em>
  <br/>
  <em>With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some people want it all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I don't want nothing at all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If it ain't you baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I ain't got you baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people want diamond rings</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some just want everything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But everything means nothing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I ain't got you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Some people want it all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I don't want nothing at all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If it ain't you baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I ain't got you baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some people want diamond rings</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some just want everything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But everything means nothing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I ain't got you, yeah</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I ain't got you with me baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If I ain't got you with me baby</em>
</p>
<p>At the last note, we all pushed the buzzer and turned around ready to applaud.</p>
<p>I saw the face of the prodigious singer and thought my mind was playing a trick on me.</p>
<p>She's here, she's right in front of me.</p>
<p>She winked at me and blushed a little.</p>
<p>I think my eyes were full of hearts by now but I didn't care, I was way too happy to see my sweetheart after a long month.</p>
<p>Kelly was the first one to talk. «Where have you been?! Let me tell you girl, you can SANG and I would be more than honoured to have you in my team. What's your name? Where are you from? Tell us everything.»</p>
<p>'Gina quirked an amused eyebrow at that and answered. «Pleased to meet you, dear. Thank you, I appreciate your words. My name is Regina and I'm from a small town in Maine. I'm the Mayor.»</p>
<p>«What made you come all the way from there and sing in front of us?» Blake said.</p>
<p>She looked at me emotionally and replied. «I believe that when we're deeply convinced by a fragment of our story, we have to be ready to accomplish everything, no matter what. That's why I chose this program, today, to express what my heart is thinking. My family has actually been a great support and accompanied me as well.» Hold on, she came for me? Oh my gosh.</p>
<p>«That's really inspiring and I would like to say that you are beyond talented. Your choice of song wasn't an easy one to perform and you covered it almost flawlessly. There was an undeniable vulnerability in your voice but laced with great determination at the same time. You have great power and humility in yourself. Whoever has your heart, is eternally lucky. Hopefully they realise it soon enough. I won't lie, I would love to have you in my team.» Adam expressed. <em>Wow. </em></p>
<p>I can't hold back anymore.</p>
<p>"I have some words to add, if I may. I'm surprised to see you here but in a good way. I don't care if I say this in front of tons of people but I feel the same. My heart is and will be yours eternally. I didn't think you would do all this. I'm grateful that you did though. I wish you could feel the rhythm of my heart beats. Actually, I wish I could take you in my arms so I know this is real." I said nervously.</p>
<p>«What are you waiting for darling?»</p>
<p>I got up and went to join her on stage. I didn't wait one more second and instantly took her in my embrace. <br/>When she reciprocated the gesture, I immediately felt alive again. I inhaled the apple scent emanating from her hair and the butterflies appeared stronger than ever before.</p>
<p>«I missed you my love, so much. I want to hold you forever.» She whispered.</p>
<p>" I longed for this moment since this past month. I missed you so damn much sweetheart, I thought my soul was going to implode. I wish we were alone right now." <br/>I murmured back.</p>
<p>After a handful of more minutes, we broke the contact as our noses tenderly met in a caress.</p>
<p>The public awed and by now, I was blushing furiously but my partner grabbed my chin and pressed a lingering kiss on my forehead.</p>
<p>" I need to go sit down, where are you staying at babe?"</p>
<p>«My family and I are at the Four Seasons, ask for the penthouse my dear.»</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, tonight couldn't come fast enough. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>" Wait.. who do you suggest me to choose?" I demanded with rare uncertainty.</p>
<p>«It depends on what you would like to do with your voice. I'm sadly out of the equation because it wouldn't be ethical but if you want someone close to my register, take Kelly. If you would prefer a more pop-rock inspired genre, go with Adam and if you want country, choose Blake.» She replied confidently.</p>
<p>" Thank you darling, I'll think about your explanation."<br/>I said with a light squeeze on her hands.</p>
<p>«No problem babe, I'll pick you up at 7. I can't wait.»<br/>She finished with a wink. <em>Gods. </em></p>
<p>I ended up going on Adam's team and I don't regret my decision. He majorly convinced me with his speech earlier and he was elegant with his words.</p>
<p>I exited the stage with a round of applause and went back to my family.</p>
<p>They welcomed me with open arms, literally. <br/>I instantly got engulfed between all of them and they cheered for me. <em>My sweet heroes. </em></p>
<p>When I got released from their warmth, I suddenly felt shy and I wanted to hide in my vault but my stomach was exploding with fireworks and loving whispers.</p>
<p>«Mom! That was fantastic! You definitely need to sing more, it's absolutely beautiful. I'm proud of you!»<br/>My little prince said with pure joy in his eyes.</p>
<p>«I agree little sis, you've been stupefying. Truly incredible. I could be jealous but I don't feel like stealing your moment this time.» Zelena said with a mischievous grin. <em>She's something else I swear. </em></p>
<p>«Regina, I knew you could do it. I was right to have enough hope for both of you. You look absolutely stunning together, I can see the love you have for one another. <br/>We need to meet her officially very soon. Your voice gave me chills, it's as gorgeous as I remember. Thank you for this moment.» Snow said while tearing up.</p>
<p>I wiped her few tears with the back of my hand and lightly caressed her cheek with a soft look in my eyes.</p>
<p>« Gina!! It was sublime! I'm so happy that you chose Adam! He's the leader of The Maroon 5, my favourite band! Your reunion with Demi was so precious, I wish we could have heard everything.» Emma said while jumping up and down.</p>
<p>I haven't heard Prince Charming nor Captain leather pants yet and I understood why when I turned towards them.</p>
<p>They were silently crying with a puppy look on their faces. «Your majesty, in all my years of life, I've never heard such a beautiful melody until today. It was so emotional, I wasn't ready no matter the amount of rum I could have had.» <em>Wow. </em></p>
<p>« He's right, I could pretend I have allergies but it wouldn't be fair. I've been moved and speechless as well. <br/>You are gifted Regina. I wish you the best with your true love. It's clear that you care a lot about her and vice versa.»</p>
<p>I think it was my turn to be overwhelmed because after all these meaningful words, I let my eyes well up in tears as I had a hand on my heart.</p>
<p>I was being secured in everyone's arms a few seconds later.</p>
<p>We got interrupted by the same cameraman from earlier and I was ready to add my thoughts.</p>
<p>« How do you feel after your performance? How was it to reunite with your girlfriend? Are you happy?»</p>
<p>"I feel relieved and calm again. I'm grateful that I had the occasion to express myself and find my way to the love of my life again. I'm also very thankful to be joining this emission, on Adam's team. I'm curious about the future. Thank you for your attention." I replied positively and with professionalism.</p>
<p>My charming family and I made our way to the hotel, still talking about the experience.</p>
<p>Once arrived in our room, I explained everything. <br/>" She said that she would pick me up here at seven in the evening and that she couldn't wait. I'm honestly excited too. I don't know what to wear."</p>
<p>With one glance, my sister, my best friend and my stepdaughter pushed me in the walk in closet and made me try all my outfits. <em>Seriously</em>.</p>
<p>«Go take a shower, shave every important part and let us take care of everything. Just relax sis.» I was hallucinating.</p>
<p>I did as suggested and a short hour later, I was being seated at the vanity table. I would also like to say that I only had my towel around me. They didn't seem to care.</p>
<p>Snow was painting my nails with a deep ruby colour, Emma was drying my hair and Zelena was laying my outfit on the bed. I felt important and cared for.</p>
<p>«Alright Gina, we're gonna let you get dressed. Call us if you need anything.»</p>
<p>"Thank you my dears." I replied softly.</p>
<p>I spotted my different garments and started to apply them.</p>
<p>Once done, I looked at my figure in the mirror and was speechless for a moment.</p>
<p>My dress was strapless and sleeveless, in a black as dark as my hair. I had black high heels on my feet and interesting lingerie. My makeup consisted in a slight smokey eye and crimson lips. My hair was cascading on my shoulders with natural waves and I was truly content with how I appeared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Almost time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Damn. What a day. I so wasn't expecting to see my baby earlier but that illuminated my whole day!</p>
<p>The auditions continued for the rest of the afternoon until now and I was over it. I only wanted one thing : be with Regina.</p>
<p>I had barely one hour to get ready and pick her up so after saying good evening, I sprinted to the car and got driven to my place.</p>
<p>I took a refreshing shower and selected a fancy outfit. <br/>I chose an ivory coloured dress and straightened my short hair. I took out my extensions a couple of weeks ago so it was quick. I added a light makeup, letting my freckles show and nude high heels. I took my purse, said bye to my dogs and got in one of my cars. I wanted to drive on my own tonight.</p>
<p>Luckily, the traffic wasn't important and I reached the hotel ten minutes later.</p>
<p>I parked my car and walked to the lobby.</p>
<p>I didn't see anyone at the counter so I immediately went for the elevator.</p>
<p>I found the right floor and arrived of the door in less than five minutes.</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and knocked, stepping back slightly.</p>
<p>A young lanky man opened it with a cheerful smile. <em>Henry?</em></p>
<p>«Hello! You must be Demi! I'm Henry, nice to meet you. Please, come in. Mom is almost ready.» He said while stepping aside.</p>
<p>I smiled thankfully and accepted the chair I was presented with.</p>
<p>« Hi! I'm Zelena, it's nice to meet you. My sister is crazy about you, don't mind it. Also, don't hurt her or I will hunt you down on a broomstick.» Nice. Not scared at all.</p>
<p>«I will be more tactful but yeah take care of my mom please. She suffered a lot in her life and she deserves someone to treat her like the queen that she is. Would you like to drink something?» Henry finished as if he said nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>"A glass of water if you have, please. I will protect her with my own life, she's everything to me." I said truthfully.</p>
<p>"Here. I trust you, don't take her for granted. Let me present you to the the rest of the family." I nodded at his words and followed his steps.</p>
<p>We arrived in a spacious living room and there were four other people seated there.</p>
<p>«Everyone, this is Demi.» Henry said joyfully.</p>
<p>«Hey! I'm Emma, Regina's best friend and Henry's birth mother. This is my husband Killian. I'm glad to know you, we heard a lot. In a good way.» I shook both of their hands with a warm smile.</p>
<p>« Hello ! I'm Snow and this is my husband David. <br/>I'm Regina's stepdaughter. I'm happy to see you finally, I couldn't wait to meet you!» A bubbly pixie haired woman said as I shook their hands as well. What a family!</p>
<p>«I hope all of you are not bothering Demetria.»<br/>A seductive voice came from behind us.</p>
<p>
  <em>HOLY. </em>
</p>
<p>I got up and went to kiss her cheek. " You're looking stunning baby. I don't even have enough words to describe how lucky I am. Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"I believe that I'm the fortunate one. Eres hermosa más allá de mis sueños mi amor. Incredibly much." She's so freaking hot, I can't.</p>
<p>" Gracias bebe. Desearía poder mostrarte cuánto te quiero." I said while biting my lip and applauding myself for learning Spanish, finally.</p>
<p>I saw her gaze darkening with desire and I knew I would lose my panties by the end of the night. "Pequeña, estás jugando un juego peligroso. Créeme, rogarás por más. Repetidamente. Sin verguenza." Damn. I bet.</p>
<p>«Sis? Could you kindly get away from here before you fuck Demi in front of us? I would much rather have a peaceful night without nightmares of my little sister going at it.»</p>
<p>«Oh please, as if I'd give you the privilege. Have a lovely evening my dears, don't wait for me.» Gina said with malice. After she gave one last forehead kiss to Henry, I led her to the door as I waved goodbye to the others.</p>
<p>I took her hand in mine and we arrived at my car.</p>
<p>I opened the door for her and let her install herself before sliding in my own seat.</p>
<p>«Where are we going my darling?»</p>
<p>" I made a reservation for us at a nice restaurant if that's alright with you." I replied with hope in my voice.</p>
<p>«I'm impatient my sweet love. We'll need as much energy as we can.» She added with her beautiful and elusive smile.</p>
<p>We arrived at the restaurant and someone arrived directly to go park the car.</p>
<p>I intertwined our hands once more as we entered the establishment. I said my name to the receptionist and instantly got led to our table.</p>
<p>" I chose a French restaurant for us, I still didn't have the occasion to taste it here but I believe tonight is the perfect opportunity." I explained to my partner.</p>
<p>When our water arrived and glasses were served, we decided to say a few words of celebration. <br/>« To us and to destiny, bringing our path together. May it last an eternity.» She said with enthusiasm and a soft look.</p>
<p>" So, babe, I love your family! They're something else but in a nice way. I got threatened a little but I can tell they care deeply about you." I said while recalling what I've heard earlier with an internal chuckle.</p>
<p>«Let me guess, my sister acted out but Henry was more passively warning?» She finished with amusement.</p>
<p>" Yeah! Zelena made me believe she was gonna hunt me with a broomstick if I hurt you. Jokes aside, they're all incredible and Henry is a well behaved young man. You did a wonderful job with him! Not that I doubted it in the slightest." I expressed.</p>
<p>«Thank you my dear. As for the broomstick, I may have to confirm that it's true. She even found one yesterday on the side of the road, making me stop absolutely to take it.»</p>
<p>
  <em>Omg. Insanely hilarious. </em>
</p>
<p>" Wow, that's not something you hear every day but it oddly sounds normal to me. Wait, you came in car from Maine?" I said baffled.</p>
<p>«Exactly. We traveled during 47 hours and I did most of the road, I felt more comfortable that way. This trip was quite spontaneous but it felt like a great decision and I don't regret it.» She's fabulous.</p>
<p>Our main courses arrived and we alternated bites and bits of conversation, beautifully reconnecting with each other.</p>
<p>After we shared a dessert, the discussion was still flowing with ease even though my need for her was becoming more intense than ever.</p>
<p>I cutely played with her fingers as I kept glancing at her.</p>
<p>«My dear, ask the bill. I would very much appreciate a special house tour.» She said with a suave tone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like a wildfire...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15 : Body Whispers</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The waiter arrived after Demetria hinted him. She paid the bill without a discussion and left a tip to the table.</p>
<p>She took my hand in hers and we rushed to the car. <br/>She was still driving carefully but you could tell she was as excited as me.</p>
<p>The space was growing with the sexual tension between us and I just wanted her to take me in the back seat.</p>
<p>We reached her apartment in quick minutes and I was wet with need.</p>
<p>I followed her in the building and through the elevator, wanting to reach for her touch but staying in my zone.</p>
<p>When her door closed, she walked towards me, slowly, teasingly with a hungry look.</p>
<p>She pressed lightly her body against mine. «Sweetheart, do you know how much I want to kiss you? Do you have any idea how badly I want to let my tongue paint your succulent body? Can you imagine how drenched I am?»<br/><em>Sweet Merlin! </em></p>
<p>" Show me my dear. Or perhaps, you're all talk?" I whispered hotly in her ear.</p>
<p>At a lightning speed, she fused her mouth with mine and we moaned at the blissful contact. It has been so long. The kiss was passionate and bruisingly desperate.</p>
<p>Clothes were soon scattered everywhere, leaving us in just our underwear.</p>
<p>Our lips connected again but lovingly this time. We tried to express all our romantic feelings through this simple action.</p>
<p>"Bring me to your room. I want you darling." I said while panting with anticipation.</p>
<p>She hoisted my thighs around her waist and as she started walking, her mouth found my neck and began leaving a trail of hickeys all around my collar bone.</p>
<p>I was already grinding for more when she laid me down on the bed, still holding me in her arms.</p>
<p>I threw my own arms behind her and let my nails scratch her back as I pursued her tongue with mine.</p>
<p>We mutually took off each other's last pieces of clothing and we sighed in content at the first feeling of our naked forms, fitting together harmoniously.</p>
<p>She slowly descended my body and wrapped her warm tongue around my nipple while massaging my other boob with her strong yet delicate palm.</p>
<p>I was completely at her mercy. After a few minutes of that treatment, she turned me around in a swift movement.</p>
<p>She took a pillow and placed it under my stomach, raising my hips.</p>
<p>«I've been thinking about the way you've been loving my body, especially my ass. I wanted to let you feel the pleasure I experienced when you smacked it again and again. Alright babe ?» She told me as she pressed open-mouthed kisses all along my spine.</p>
<p>"YES ! I want your hands and all your love. Do what you want with my behind. I'm yours dear. " I replied with pure lust.</p>
<p>She took my butt cheeks and hold them firmly, having a strong hold on my inner muscles as I felt her wet core rubbing on my thigh.</p>
<p>She then lessend her hold on me and raised her open palm to strike it back on my ass. <em>Gods. </em></p>
<p>She repeated her movements on both sides until my cum was dripping from between my legs.</p>
<p>«You're kinky too hm? Am I right baby?» She asked while softly kissing my ass cheeks.</p>
<p>" You don't even have a clue, my darling. I need your touch, please." I said while trying to grind my throbbing clit on the pillow.</p>
<p>She made me raise on my elbows, backside in the air as she widened my stance to admire her work. <br/>I could feel her eyes intensely on my center and my walls quivered with need.</p>
<p>«I wish I could frame this sight and glance at it forever. You look so delicious, with your tight pussy on display for me baby.» She continued, stroking my folds with her fingertips. <em>Fuck I love her. </em></p>
<p>" It would look even better with your mouth on it." <br/>I demanded with a whimper.</p>
<p>I heard her giggle but soon enough, she licked my cunt generously. Passionately. Proving me that patience is a virtue.</p>
<p>I was not disappointed at all. She sucked on my aching clit as she let out moans as well.</p>
<p>When she inserted her tongue in my warm hole and started fucking me with it, I began bucking against her with fast movements feeling my orgasm on its way.</p>
<p>She replaced her tongue with three fingers and I almost lost it when she did rapid strokes, continuously hitting my g-spot. <em>Gods!</em></p>
<p>" FASTER! You're so good my love! More please." I said, screaming my pleasure.</p>
<p>She went more roughly and in the space of a few minutes, I let my climax explode on her hand. She licked me clean and let the tip of her tongue wandering in my puckered hole. <em>Mmm. </em></p>
<p>«Babe? Don't move please I'm gonna get something.»<br/>She told me after a quick peck on my left butt cheek.</p>
<p>I sensed her coming back behind me within the following minute and she spoke again. «Could I fuck you in the ass baby?»</p>
<p>I thought about it but had nothing against the action. <br/>" I would love that darling, give me what you can. " <br/>I honestly replied.</p>
<p>I felt a coldness coming in contact with my tight entrance and a finger entering me. It stings a little, I must admit.</p>
<p>She added another finger and began a scissoring motion inside my butthole.</p>
<p>When I was used to the sensation, I moved faster along with her and let out small moans. <em>More.</em></p>
<p>After a few more stretching thrusts, she pulled out and placed the tip of the plastic toy at my opening.</p>
<p>«It could burn a little babe, I'll go slow at first.» She explained while caressing my ass.</p>
<p>I nodded and grabbed the covers as she pushed passed my puckered entrance. She slowly inserted all the length and it was indeed burning slightly.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, she started moving slowly and I felt more comfortable.</p>
<p>"Go harder please, fuck my hole. Make it yours." I said with desire.</p>
<p>She listened and rapidly enough, her strokes became bolder and more rough. <em>Fuck yes. </em></p>
<p>I met her thrusts with the same force as our skin was slapping together.</p>
<p>I couldn't think anymore. I was driven by pure hunger and lust.</p>
<p>
  <em>Better than expected. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I was fucking her perfect ass with all my desire and strength.</p>
<p>When her moans turned impressively louder, I snaked my hand underneath her and started rubbing her clit fastly.</p>
<p>"Cum for me baby, squeeze my cock with your naughty little butt." I told her with a smack on her glistening pussy.</p>
<p>I pounded into her a few more times as she came gloriously with a high pitched tune.</p>
<p>I removed the strap on and laid back on the bed, taking my babe in my arms to let her relax.</p>
<p>She looked up lovingly at me and kissed me beautifully.</p>
<p>Her affectionate smile morphed into a sinful smirk as she started pecking my jawline, descending towards my hardened nipples and giving them attention.</p>
<p>She traced her path until my navel and, afterwards an innocent look, closed her plump lips around my needy clit. <em>Oh god! </em></p>
<p>She sucked avidly as she slid two fingers in my tight walls.</p>
<p>I swore I could feel the warmth of her love through her every touch. She was my sunset lover, my true soulmate.</p>
<p>I felt the overwhelming desire to have her close to me so I brought her face above mine, to look into her cocoa eyes.</p>
<p>" I need to see you baby, now and for an eternity." I spoke with truth.</p>
<p>She kissed me, deeply, as she laced our fingers together while connecting our drenched centers to one another.</p>
<p>I moved in a steady motion with her, our clits rubbing with tenderness and fever.</p>
<p>At our apogee, we locked our eyes and exchanged a nice peck which made our eyelids flutter close with happiness.</p>
<p>Once she was laying beside me once more, she traced my skin with kind fingertips and started talking. «Darling, I've been wanting and waiting to be in your embrace again. I could not let another moon pass and be away from you, from your lovable spirit nor the way you make my days brighter with your heart.» <em>The way she speaks... it sounds like another era, another century. </em></p>
<p>I held her closer against my chest and answered. <br/>"Sweetheart, believe me when I say that if you didn't come to me, I would have done it. I know we didn't necessarily think about the order of our relationship but, if it's not too late, would you be my girlfriend ?"</p>
<p>She sent me shooting stars with her gaze and a lone tear escaped her. «It's a happy tear my sweet love, I promise. <br/>I would be immensely honoured to be your girlfriend. <br/>I could not envision being separated from you any longer.»</p>
<p>I smiled hugely and covered her in kisses all over her sweet face. Soon enough, her laugh started ringing in my ears and I added to it, by tickling her without warning.</p>
<p>«PLEASE DARLING! I SURRENDER!» She exclaimed through her short breaths.</p>
<p>I stopped and observed her. Her chest rising and falling slowly, her cheeks faintly blushed, her devilishly sexy lip scar and the soft glow of her olive skin. That's when I got a pleasant idea.</p>
<p>I slid down her beautiful frame and took in the view of her glistening lower lips. I let out an hungry groan and swiped my tongue over her wetness. When I felt a soft grip on the back of my head, directing me, I knew what to do.</p>
<p>I separated her folds and plunged my tongue in her cunt, grazing all the pleasurable spots and began to fuck her with dedication. <em>Damn. </em></p>
<p>Her thighs were around my neck as I moved with more pressure. Her moans augmented and as I grabbed one of her perky boobs, she came in my mouth with a cascade.</p>
<p>I swallowed everything and cleaned her swollen pussy. <br/>I made my way back towards her face and pressed a kiss on her jawline.</p>
<p>She turned her cheek and took my breath away by capturing my mouth with hers, letting her tongue invade me. I had no objections, I kissed her more and shared her taste, still coating my lips.</p>
<p>We moaned in unison as the intensity we felt was growing, highly, as the seconds flew by.</p>
<p>It was gonna be a long night and I'm ready.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love her. I love her. I love her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 : Companions and Rollercoasters</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was peacefully dreaming about last night's events, in the arms of my partner, when I felt something licking my nose and another one jumping on my stomach.</p><p>It couldn't be Demetria, given that she would be more subtle if I may say.</p><p>I opened my eyes and saw black. Wait.. is that fur? On my face?! I was soon relieved when I heard a low bark coming from the intruders. <em>Oh. Right. Dogs. </em></p><p>I was slowly acquainting myself with their presence when I sensed someone giggling beside me. «I see you've met Batman and Cinderella. The way you look at them is hilarious babe. It's like you've never seen a dog in your life.» My love said with a wide grin, still laughing like the joyful soul she is.</p><p>"I indeed met them. I was quite surprised but I have to admit, they are very sweet. The therapist in my town has a Dalmatian named Pongo but he is slightly different, as you can deduce. I hope you're not mocking me, my darling."<br/>I finished with false seriousness and a smirk.</p><p>She faked a gasp and answered with mischief. «Oh my queen, I would never! However, I wouldn't mind having a reminder of your powerful position. Please grant me the honour of your cum! Sit on my face your majesty! I will say thank you eternally.» <em>Mmm, such a good morning. </em></p><p>I straddled her mouth and before lowering myself, replied. "Be a good knight and perhaps I will show mercy, my dear."</p><p>She gripped my ass cheeks and pushed my cunt on her opened mouth. She immediately dived in. Her tongue fucking me relentlessly and with fast movements.</p><p>As I began riding her lower face, she pushed three fingers inside my soaked area and made me moan louder.</p><p>Her tongue took possession of my throbbing clit and I reached my climax, feeling butterflies and jolts of emotions at the same time. <em>Wow. </em></p><p>She let me ride my orgasm and I literally fell beside her, trying to breathe again.</p><p>«I'd say I proved my loyalty, right dear baby, my queen of apples?»<br/>She asked whilst kissing my nose repeatedly and chuckling softly.</p><p>I cupped her chin and pressed a light peck on her lips. <br/>"You have a quite generous and talented mouth, my darling. I fall for you more as my days are met with your brilliant heart. You have me. Entirely, eternally, equally."<br/>I replied with honesty in my eyes. She's everything to me.</p><p>Her loving gaze started a dance of sparkling beauty, intertwining joy and affection together. «I'm yours, completely and always. We're each other's. You're my blessing, babe. Do you have any plans today? We could go to Disneyland with your family? I'll ask my sisters if they wanna come along.»</p><p>I nuzzled my nose to hers and gave my answer. "I would more than enjoy discovering that place, it's the first time I hear about it, believe it or not. Shall we have breakfast and get ready then, my love?"</p><p>She got up and hold out her hand for me, leading me to the kitchen. «So, I don't know what I have in my fridge or cupboards but we can surely find what we need.»</p><p>I inspected the immaculate surfaces a short moment, accustoming myself to the differences with my own kitchen. I opened everything, trying to find ingredients and had the chance to find eggs, fresh fruits, bacon and bread.</p><p>I prepared all the food whilst the dogs were running around the counter and my angel was humming romantic ballads, holding me from time to time. It felt natural. <br/>I could easily get used to this sense of domesticity. Living with my freckled beauty would be a bliss.</p><p>By the end of my thought, the early brunch was ready to be served and we started eating with serenity.</p><p>«Wow, babe! It's so good! You're a true magician, aren't you? You're incredible and you never cease to amaze me. I want you so much, every minute, it's insane.» She expressed, biting her lip slightly. <em>Gods.</em></p><p>I winked at her and once we finished our plates, I went to sit on her lap, my chest pressed to hers. I offered her a kiss as I let my fingers travel between us, beginning a rubbing motion on her sore clit.</p><p>«Baby... I need to tell you something. Two days ago, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I touched myself. I prefer being honest because I sort of felt guilty having an orgasm without you.» She said through breathy moans.</p><p>I accelerated my fingers and bit softly her ear. "Thank you for sharing that moment with me darling. What were you thinking about while pleasing yourself? Hm?"</p><p>«I was imagining that you were there, riding my cunt like your prized stallion as you were kneading my breast, rubbing my hardened nipples and biting your lip, between screams of ecstasy. You then took my double sided dildo and fucked me at a maddeningly intense pace. You finished with a trail of your warm lips all over my body after licking all my cum.» She said, rolling her hips faster. <em>Fuck. </em></p><p>I inserted two of my fingers in her dripping entrance and got immediately rewarded with a loud moan. "Is that so my dear? It sounds positively arousing, indeed. I wish I could have been really there, I'll keep your fantasies in mind. Give me your hand, please."</p><p>She raised it and I led it towards my glistening folds, making her feel what she does to me. "Can you sense how wet I am? How ready for you I am? This is what you do to me, constantly. I adore you mi corazón."</p><p>She looked at me with desire in her eyes and pushed three fingers in my depth. I immediately intertwined our tongues together as we began riding each other's hands.</p><p>It was after a symphony of rough thrusts that we both reached our paroxysm at the same time, connected fully.</p><p>«Sweetheart, I can't get enough of you. Ever. I kinda need a shower now though, join me?» She asked with a caring smile. <em>How is she real? </em></p><p>I moved out of the way, cleaned the dishes with her assistance and followed her in the bathroom.</p><p>We shared loving embraces under the shower water, enjoying and celebrating our union. The soap was gliding over our skin as our lips found their connection again and again.</p><p>Once we patted ourselves dry, she led us to her dressing room and I almost pinched my arm, not believing what I was seeing. Alright, my own closet is rather impressive but hers is completely incredulous. She has entire rows of jewels, walls of shoes going from a sportswear category to the most beautiful high heels, dresses, jackets and so on. I think she noticed my eyes not blinking when I saw all her purses. I'm speechless.</p><p>«Are you alright babe? What would you like to wear? Oooh we can match! Sounds corny but why not? Baby?»<br/>She questioned me while softly caressing my shoulder to bring me back to reality.</p><p>"I'm going to picture this wonderful room and keep it my mind, closely. You have magnificent pieces of clothing my love, I can't even describe it. Shall we choose our outfits?" I replied with a brief but meaningful peck on her cheek.</p><p>We chose with efficiency and got dressed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I was thankful that Demi let me borrow my current clothes. We didn't put on any makeup, not finding it necessary for today. We grabbed our belongings, said bye to the dogs and she escorted me to her car as I slid sunglasses on my nose.</p><p>We made it to the hotel after a short road and she accompanied me to my room.</p><p>Hence I didn't have the key, I had to knock on the door. <br/>Zelena came to open and had a comment, as always. <br/>«My dear sis! Your little escapade ended that soon? You're glowing though, I want all the naughty details later. Hello Demi!» <em>Please! </em></p><p>I gave a reassuring hand squeeze to my angel and replied. <br/>"For Merlin's sake! Just let us in, we have an idea for everyone."</p><p>We finally got accepted inside and too soon for my taste, the entire family bombarded us with questions. <br/>We all sat on the couch and after we both said good morning to everyone, I explained our plans.</p><p>"To answer you all, everything went pretty well. More than that, it was grandiose. We will have more time to talk about it later though. Demetria proposed to take all of us to a place called Disneyland for the day."</p><p>We witnessed Emma and Henry beginning to run everywhere with excitement, screaming to get ready.</p><p>Once they were calmed down, we all got settled in the car, opting for only one transport.</p><p>I took the driver's seat and my love took the place beside me.</p><p>
  <em>I love her. Immensely. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The radio was on, laughter was echoing in the air and I was about to show one of my favourite places to my babe.</p><p>Her family is really fun and easy to get along with. <br/>I can feel they've all been through a lot together and separately.</p><p>I heard a tune I enjoy so I couldn't resist. I turned up the radio volume and sang softly, looking from time to time at my partner.</p><p>
  <em>In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your face is all that I see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll give you everything</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby love me lights out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby love me lights out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can turn my lights out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don't have forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ooh, baby daylight's wasting</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You better kiss me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before our time has run out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mmm yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nobody sees what we see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They're just hopelessly gazing, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, baby take me, me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before they turn the lights out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before our time has run out</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby love me lights out...</em>
</p><p>She threw a side glance at me and while still keeping an eye on the road, brought up my hand and gave a beautiful kiss on the back of it.</p><p>We were interrupted by people cheering in the back and we giggled quietly. I eventually talked about it.</p><p>"What's up with y'all?" I said curiously.</p><p>«You both are just so adorably nauseating, we couldn't stop ourselves to express it. It's totally on tape! You have a lovely voice by the way.» Zelena replied with a wide Cheshire grin.</p><p>I was about to answer when we suddenly stopped at the side of the road, without warning. <br/>I didn't need to ask further questions because Regina started to talk.</p><p>«What have you done sis? A recording? Again?!»<br/><em>Ooh I need popcorn...</em></p><p>«Don't get your knickers in a twist! I can show it to you but only if I can share with Demi the last recording I have of you as well. So, little sis, what do you say? Want to play the wicked game?» <em>Oh man. </em></p><p>'Gina was strangely calm, like what's happening before a big storm and she had those little purple flames twirling in her eyes again. <em>She's so hot. </em></p><p>She inhaled and exhaled three times and she spoke again. <br/>«I'll be more than glad to see that little masterpiece of yours and you might as well show my exploits to my love. Oh, and dear, the evil way is always more efficient.»<br/>She finished with a sharp smirk. <em>Ok, breathe. I need her. </em></p><p>Zelena rolled her eyes and snorted. «Whatever. Here's the show!»</p><p>She showed us today's video and I had to say that we do look freaking cute. Regina's video was next and it's priceless! <em>Smack that, indeed. Please why I'm horny now?</em></p><p>"Omg babe, you didn't tell me you were a rapper. No seriously, you're amazing. I already knew it before but I'm more than convinced now. I'm genuinely happy that we met." I expressed with gratitude.</p><p>She took each side of my face in her hands, looked me deeply and lovingly, pushed back a strand of hair from my cheek and whispered «You better kiss me, my darling.»</p><p>I didn't hesitate one second and pressed our lips together.<br/>I licked her bottom lip and she quickly granted me a slow sway of our tongues, lovingly reunited.</p><p>When we were short of air, we let our embrace end with a chaste kiss and, as our foreheads were against one another, we got remembered we weren't alone. Oops?</p><p>«Mom? Can we arrive already? You'll have all the time to do some kissing or whatever you want but later. PLEASE!» Henry said with a pout.</p><p>Regina rubbed our noses together and gave a last squeeze of her hands on mine and readjusted herself in her seat.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, we reached the entrance of the park and I saw my sisters in front of it. <em>Gonna be interesting.</em></p><p>I waved at them and grabbed Regina's hand, leading us towards them.</p><p>I hugged my siblings and introduced them. <br/>"Baby, this is Madison and Dallas, my sisters. Guys this is my girlfriend, Regina. We also came with her family."</p><p>She said her greetings and we all went to join the rest of the group. <br/>Everyone presented themselves and a few minutes later, we entered the amusement park. I already had the tickets and distributed them.</p><p>We went to do the tea cups attraction and to the haunted castle as well. <br/>Regina hold on me fiercely during that one and I could only melt with giddiness.</p><p>Alas, it was already time to have lunch so we all went to the food court and ordered our meals before installing ourselves.</p><p>I noticed a brief glance between my sisters and I was convinced there were up to something.</p><p>«So, Regina, what are your intentions towards Demi? Are you certain that you want a relationship right now? Will you be there for my sister through everything, no matter how good or bad times?» Dallas asked, conforming my previous thoughts.</p><p>«I can assure you that I have the best regards for Demi. <br/>I must admit that I've been scared of investing myself too much in any relationship for awhile, however, that feeling changed when I met your sister. It took me by surprise but I'm thrilled with how it goes so far. She's everything to me, I'm committed to us. I have deep feelings for her, without a doubt. If you knew a quarter of my story, you'll probably be aware that I'm far from being perfect but my heart never lies. With that being said, it won't be a problem for me to assure you that I'm loyal and will do my absolute best to be present every time throughout this journey. Anymore questions dear ?» 'Gina said with conviction. <em>She's mine and she's on fire, damn. </em></p><p>Dallas shaked her head negatively but Madison started talking too. «I'll be more subtle than my sister because I can see how much Demi means to you. From what she told us, you're the Mayor in your town. How does your work influence you or your relationships? Is it easy to balance everything out or are you too preoccupied with administrative duties to be attentive towards your partner?» <em>Oh. She did not. </em></p><p>«For as long as I can remember, my work has been playing a rather important role in my life, given that I am good at what I do, without presumption. It surely had an impact on myself in the sense that I'm a more comfortable and confident person than I was fifteen years ago. I'm more open to people and wish to be a great figure for their daily life. <br/>I can separate my profession from my private life and be there for my loved ones. I would absolutely drop any meetings or paperwork if a member of my family had an emergency or a request. That includes Demetria. I would do anything for her.» <em>YAS BABE ! You're the best!</em></p><p>Madison seemed alright with that answer but still had another question.</p><p>«What made you adopt your son? Are you open to have more children with Demi if the occasion presents itself? <br/>Do you think you have a natural maternal instinct? What kind of mother figure are you?» <em>Is she for real?! Mads! </em></p><p>Thankfully, Regina kept a calm composure and answered without any trouble. «I felt empty, destroyed from within.<br/>At the time, I lost my father in the previous years and couldn't find any purpose to my life without his presence as dependent it may sounds. I can't carry my own children so my choice obviously went to adoption. It wasn't an impulsive decision but once I was convinced of my desire, I didn't let any obstacles get in the way. I'm more than happy and open to consider the idea of little ones with my angel. I love being a mother. The first weeks I had my little prince, Henry, it was slightly difficult to adapt but after a few restless nights, I started figuring everything out. Even during the less easy years of his childhood, I didn't let anything waver my love for him. He's my miracle. I've been a single mom a vast majority of his upbringing and had to be a certain figure of authority. I would say I am steel and velvet when it comes to parenting. I can be strict and soothing. I'm a proud mother and I can be very protective. I shall destroy any harm that's thrown at my descendants even if it's the last thing I do.» <em>She wants kids with me? OMG! </em></p><p>Before anyone could speak again, our dishes arrived and we began to eat.</p><p>The discussion took a cheerful turn and everyone talked with each other. It was nice after the intense interrogation from my sisters.</p><p>I could see from the corner of my eye, Henry and Madison getting along pretty well. There even were blushing at some points. <em>Oh oh. </em></p><p>I softly squeezed my babe's hand and made her follow my gaze.</p><p>She widened slightly her eyes but stayed silent. I could feel she was thinking about it as well. I'll let her process it and will talk about the matter later tonight.</p><p>
  <em>That twist of events is gonna be interesting.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17: Talks and Lingerie</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I wonder what made me accept that ridiculous ride on that 'Space Mountain'. Oh, I remember. Emma convinced me that it would calm me down after my encounter with my Disney alter ego. I was at such a loss for words that I didn't even discussed her idea.</p><p>That 'Evil Queen' was a pale copy of myself. She looked like a nun under the influence of ecstasy. I would have made her talk about her lifestyle if I wasn't surrounded with thousands of people. I'm serious.</p><p>Afterwards that monstrous rollercoaster attraction, I almost collapsed in the arms of Demetria. I was breathing hard and my head was spinning. Such a peaceful afternoon!</p><p>«Baby I'm right here. Breathe with me. Does anyone have water?» She asked to our families while she calmly soothed me.</p><p>«Here. Drink up sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere.»<br/>I downed half of the water bottle and inhaled the fresh air a few minutes. I felt consequently better and I was ready to have a conversation with that blonde saviour.</p><p>I hugged my angel and kissed her lips, giving me warmth in my heart.</p><p>"Miss Swan! If I were you, I would sleep with one eye open once we're back in Storybrooke. Understood?" <br/>I said half threateningly.</p><p>She just looked at me with her usual childish grin and gave me a thumbs up. <em>That girl! </em></p><p>She walked away, with a goofy gaze.</p><p>I felt two arms wrapping around my waist and Demi started talking as she rested her chin on my shoulder. <br/>«Baby? It's almost time to leave the park, we're gonna meet up with the others?»</p><p>I turned around in her embrace and responded. <br/>"As much as I would love to continue with our day, I would rather stay here, with you only, even if it's just for five minutes."</p><p>She hold me tighter as I lovingly pressed a few kisses in her neck. «Anything you want sweetheart, as long as I can hold you some more.»</p><p>
  <em>Her heart, it's pulling me farther into her. </em>
</p><p>"Always darling, your embrace is keeping my soul warm with joy and I dare to say, love. Hold me and don't ever let go. Eres mi ángel hermosa e impresionante." I told her as I raised my hand to cup her jawline, caressing it.</p><p>She looked at me, intensely and with magnificence. It was as if she wished to read my soul and understand it. There was a galaxy in her eyes, one I would cherish forever  and beyond. Her gaze was one of deep affection and... pride?</p><p>«My baby, you're everything I could have dreamed of. <br/>It doesn't matter to me if one day I learn a part of your story you're not glad about. I am proud to be yours and I only have one word. And... well, I didn't know when to say it but I need to say that, I love you with all my heart Regina. It's been a while since I've been feeling this way for you and I think it happened at first sight, as cheesy it can sound. I'm also sorry for my sisters earlier, they weren't right to interrogate you, they want to protect me maybe.» She expressed with truth and emotion.</p><p>I felt my heart beat infinitely faster as I heard the word 'love' but I also could feel the last part of darkness leaving it, figuratively speaking. Without waiting, I connected our lips together and let my feelings speak. <br/>I eventually responded to her, our hands intertwined and face to face.</p><p>"I cannot promise there won't be a less glamorous part of myself that you'll learn about but I can assure you that I'll tell you. Even my darkest moments. <br/>It goes for you as well my love, I'll be your confident without judgment. Your sisters are sweet, even if they tried to intimidate me with questions I would have answered in any circumstances. They're looking after you and I think it's beautiful. Everything I've said to them is sincere. Now, I need to finally confess that I've loved you since the first time you laughed underneath the Italian moonlight, since day one. I love you Demetria, more than you can imagine." I finished my statement with a slight lump in my throat and a desire to rediscover her in nothing but sateen bed sheets.</p><p>However, when I wasn't speaking anymore, her whole face lit up and she spun me around, holding me firmly in her strong arms.</p><p>She laughed happily as I wrapped my whole being around her, still in the air. When she put me back on the ground, my head was slightly dizzy but I felt carefree, more than I've ever been.</p><p>" That was unexpected my dear, I love how unpredictable you are. I'm changing of subject, but, I couldn't help to observe how strong and agile you are. How?" I said with affection in my voice while caressing her muscled forearms.</p><p>She grinned knowingly at me and replied as she let her hands loosely hanging above my waist. «I've been doing a lot of fitness throughout the years and I've even started having a powerful bond with Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, I reached my blue belt a while ago. I think about nothing when I practice it, the way it is a chess game has my mind feeling relaxed. I told you I would twirl you in my arms forever if I could. Besides, you're a lightweight baby.»</p><p>
  <em>Sports? Martial arts?! I love her. Incredibly so. </em>
</p><p>"I must admit, I find that fact very attractive and interesting, I would love to see you in action. Oh, and, I'm a lightweight but I'm not easy to break my darling."<br/>I replied with a smirk of my own.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at me and giggled softly. «You've done your research babe? Hm? Am I right?»</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Merlin. </em>
</p><p>"Alright, I may have listened and downloaded all your music but I wanted to hear your voice, I missed you terribly. You're totally a ten out of ten and you better don't forget that cariño. I love you." I told her smiling as I blushed lightly from being discovered.</p><p>«Sweetheart you're the best! Thank you for your soul, I love you more. Sorry to sort of break our romantic bubble but I badly want you right now and since earlier. I can't stop thinking about how much I love you, how beautiful you are and how hot you sound when you're getting mad. <br/>When you were responding to the questions at lunch, with that regal and firm tone of yours, my mouth dried instantly and I only wanted to drag you to the restroom so I could have my way with you.» She ended breathlessly.</p><p>
  <em>Dear gods. If only she knew how wet I already am over those simple words. </em>
</p><p>I approached my mouth to her ear and whispered my next words. "Estás leyendo mi mente querida. What if we went to a more... private area? Now."</p><p>«Let's find it fast. I need you baby and I feel on fire.»<br/>She answered lowly as well, with a hint of whimper.</p><p>I intertwined our hands and we marched directly in the nearest public bathroom, our only option at the moment.</p><p>After looking for any other presence and not finding any, I hastily locked the door and that's when the adrenaline rush began.</p><p>
  <em>I need her lips...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I observed Regina's eyes darkening with lust and love in them and I didn't waist any more time.</p><p>It was a kind of slow motion but as soon as our lips touched, I became enthralled with them as always.</p><p>Our tongues fought for dominance as I made her jump around my waist to sit her next to the sinks.</p><p>I let my palms wander along her smooth legs before undoing her shorts, taking my sweet time.</p><p>As the lasting kiss grew hotter, she trailed her hands past my shoulders underneath my shirt and unclapsed my bra. <br/>When she reached my breast, she began massaging my stiffened nipples and I moaned softly.</p><p>I decided to take my actions to the next level and slid my hand in her shorts, pushing her lacy underwear aside.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. She's soaking wet. Mmm. </em>
</p><p>I didn't start moving until I felt her grinding against my hand, trying to find some relief.</p><p>I let my fingers descend from her glistening folds to her entrance and spoke before giving her what she wanted. <br/>"Baby I love how you can get so wet for me, the sensation of your drenched pussy is indescribable. Tell me what you want, everything." I expressed, circling her hole.</p><p>«I need you inside, fuck me hard my darling. We can make love later tonight, I just want to feel your passion for me, for us.» Regina moaned out.</p><p>I resumed our make out session as I slammed three fingers in her tight core.</p><p>She made a guttural sound of pleasure into the kiss as my movements were immediately filled with speed and desire.</p><p>My thrusts were as she asked. Rough and deep. I let my unoccupied hand grab her by her hair and hold it backwards, clearing her neck for my lips.</p><p>I could feel her repeatedly clenching around my fingers, soaking my hand with her cum as she let out a sharp moan.</p><p>I slowed down my movements as I reconnected our mouths, gently and more romantically.</p><p>I moved my palm from her head to her soft cheek and ended our union with a last peck.</p><p>I took out my wet hand from within her and raised it to my mouth, licking it clean while locking my eyes with hers.</p><p>Her gaze took my breath away, instantly. She looked at me with clear intentions and briefly bit her lip.</p><p>She reunited our tongues, melting my heart in a puddle of passion and warm love. <br/>She then chose to ruin my panties with her next words.</p><p>«I can't wait to rip those lower clothes off from your succulent body and lick your pretty cunt until I'm drowning in your cum. Switch your place with mine my dear.»</p><p>
  <em>Babe, I'm craving your touch...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Once I stood in front of my angel, I made her install herself at my previous place as I held her waist to guarantee her safety.</p><p>I reached for her mouth with mine, my eyes fluttering close as I unzipped and removed her shorts, letting me feel the soaked fabric underneath.</p><p>"You really want this, don't you my dear? You ruined your panties, such a naughty girl. I believe I need to clean your mess, what do you think?" I said with false innocence.</p><p>She took hold of my hand to place it above her navel and replied with a slight hitch of her breath. «Please baby, take me. Fuck me with that delicious tongue of yours, I can't wait anymore.»</p><p>
  <em>Such a sweet creature. By Merlin, thanks to true love. </em>
</p><p>Without making her wait any longer, I ripped off her underwear as promised earlier and was welcomed with her glistening pink pussy.</p><p>"Well, well my darling, I can see the cum dripping from your hole, are you that excited after fucking me? Hm? Say your thoughts." I said while rubbing slightly her throbbing clit.</p><p>«I can't stop thinking about the pleasure I give you and you taste so damn good babe. Making you come is one of my greatest passion  as well as being intimate with you, in every way. Stop teasing please, I can't function with your touch so close yet so far. Please I - YES RIGHT THERE!»</p><p>She replied through short moans, coming in waves as I sucked on her swollen area with a sudden movement.</p><p>She instantly wrapped her thighs around my shoulders as I began feasting on her, inserting my tongue in her cunt.</p><p>A moan escaped me, sending vibrations right through her sensitive core, making her scream of pleasure from the intensity. <em>Divine, fuck. </em></p><p>I continued my actions, licking every little part accessible to me. I snaked a hand around her leg as I reached for her perky breast with my other palm.</p><p>She was breathing fast as she almost reached pure bliss. <br/>I latched on her clit one last time and, with a pinch of her nipple, she let herself go, deliciously invading my mouth.</p><p>I let her relax a little while I licked her clean and caressed her skin.</p><p>«Damn. I love you baby, unconditionally.» My angel said as she brought our lips together, kissing me warmly.</p><p>I nuzzled my nose to hers, followed by my answer. <br/>"I love you immensely my sweet darling, I believe we needed that little escape of ours."</p><p>
  <em>Her heart, what a beautiful treasure. </em>
</p><p>We arranged our clothing and appearance, trying to look presentable in front of the others.</p><p>I intertwined our hands together and unlocked the door, observing the surroundings to see if we could walk out without inconvenience.</p><p>"Stay close to me my love, our families are probably waiting for us." I explained with a bit of my lip and a squeeze of her fingers through mine.</p><p>«Wait babe. Before joining them, I wanna say thank you for making me feel special and loved. I always think I'm gonna wake up and realise that I lost you because I'm dreaming but whenever we're reunited, I feel as though we're invincible. Tell me everything isn't a product of my imagination, tell us we're real and not a mirage.»<br/>Demetria expressed, with a tearful gaze and a quivering chin. <em>Oh, my darling. </em></p><p>I kindly cupped her face in my hands and looked into her eyes as I honestly replied. <br/>"Cariño, I have a hard time to believe our reality as well, trust me. I'm extremely proud and fortunate to be yours, to be apart of your journey. <br/>I haven't been the most lucky when it came to love, you know the details, and when I met you it was as if destiny or the universe was giving me another chance. <br/>You've been my guardian angel since I first laid my eyes on you and I can guarantee you with every fibre of my soul that we are real. I won't let you fall mi princesa. <br/>I won't abandon you, I love you eternally and I would be a fool to ever see myself somewhere else than beside you. I'm yours."</p><p>She sniffled a little and answered with a shy smile. <br/>«Thank you for understanding sweetheart. I'm scared of losing you, every time I turn around. You're so precious to me that I can't imagine a life without you, especially now that I know how beautiful it feels to be embraced by your heart. I love you, beyond any measure. You're my sweet babe, I would be incredibly silly to let you go as well. You're one in a million and I'm yours.»</p><p>It was my turn to have a pang of emotions in my chest, hitting me like a boomerang. She's infinitely captivating.</p><p>Instead of responding with words, I pressed my lips on hers, communicating with more ease. <br/>She grazed my bottom lip with the tip of her tongue as I let my hands wander on her curves and granted the complete access to my mouth.</p><p>The motion was loving and filled with the familiar shivers of happiness. As her fingers found their home in my hair, I brought her frame closer to me, almost pressing our bodies together. <em>Ravenous. </em></p><p>«I can't wait to touch you all night and make you tremble with need. I can't wait to feel your skin glide against mine. I can't wait to let you do everything you want to my body. I can't wait to be yours, completely and unconditionally. You're my forever sweetheart.»</p><p>Demetria said after we ended our connection, foreheads still pressed together. <em>I love her, deeply. </em></p><p>"I don't possibly know how I'm still able to think clearly, with you telling me your naughty wishes. <br/>However, I'm not complaining at all, on the contrary.<br/>I can't wait to be around you, in all the ways you desire. <br/>I can't wait to feel your delectable cum on my face. <br/>I'm already yours, always. You're my eternity darling, remember that whenever you feel a cloud appear. <br/>We're each other's and nothing could change it." <br/>I replied, feeling a bubble of hope in my heart.</p><p>We shared a few more kisses and decided to find our people, wondering what they were doing.</p><p>
  <em>Mirror, mirror, tell me who's the luckiest of them all...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18 : Intense</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>She loves me!! I still can't believe it. I didn't think my feelings were one sided but I felt some nervousness about telling her that I loved her, fearing a negative answer.</p><p>She's just so special to me, I don't know how I got this lucky. <br/><em>My sweetheart. She's my future, I sure hope so. </em></p><p>This day has been going pretty smoothly so far and I intend to keep it up. Tonight, will be a night to remember.</p><p>As 'Gina and I were walking side by side, hands intertwined, we saw through the crowd the same Disney characters as earlier, including the "Evil Queen".</p><p>They seemed to have an altercation and I couldn't help but chuckling softly.</p><p>«What has you all smiley my love? Something amusing apparently.» My girlfriend said next to me.</p><p>"You see the feud right there? I find it funny, why don't we go closer? I'm curious about how it will turn out. So baby, can we?" I asked with my best puppy eyes and cheeky grin.</p><p>«Oh, my precious darling , you're incredible, more than you can imagine.» She replied with a loving gaze and her usual smirk.</p><p>
  <em>I'm not done yet falling for you...</em>
</p><p>"That means it's a yes?? Right babe?" I said excitedly.</p><p>
  <em>What? I'm a happy soul. </em>
</p><p>Regina spun me around and right into her arms, looked at me with sunshine in her eyes and gently pressed a kiss upon my lips. <em>Wow. As always. </em></p><p>I reciprocated the gesture and placed my face in her neck, seeking her warmth.</p><p>«Let's go there my love, shall we?» My partner said as she passed her fingers through my hair and adding a kiss on my forehead.</p><p>I immediately looked up and grabbed her hand, directing us to the events.</p><p>Once in front of them we stopped and listened to everything.</p><p>After the altercation ended and Mickey Mouse left with Pocahontas as well as the crowd surrounding it, I was about to reach out to my babe but she wasn't near me.</p><p>I scanned the area and saw her approaching the Disney villain.</p><p>I scooted closer, preparing myself to hear everything.</p><p>
  <em>Boy, I wasn't ready for what followed. Like damn. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>There I was, standing in front of that bland copy of myself. <br/>She had an insolent look and an attitude quite reprehensible.</p><p>I eyed her up and down, tilting my head to the side and cocked an eyebrow as I spoke.</p><p>"Well, dear, I don't know how you manage to keep that attire all day, that's perhaps the reason why you have a deep frown. Believe my experience, there's no need to appear angry all the time, speak with calmness and with sincerity. You might also want to talk to your supervisor about your role in this park, villains need spotlight as well. <br/>To conclude, I hope you'll register clearly how I'm saying those next words, to repeat them better next time : I shall destroy your happiness even if it's the last thing I do. Now, keep my comments in mind and work on your tone. <br/>It was a pleasure meeting you, have a lovely day."</p><p>I finished as she just nodded rapidly, her eyes widening slightly. <em>Good. </em></p><p>I noticed my angel sitting on a bench, watching the scene with interest. She had her mouth slightly agape and sparkles in her eyes.</p><p>I went to place myself in front of her and extended my hand.</p><p>"Is everything alright my darling, you seem pensive?"<br/>I asked with genuine affection.</p><p>«I'm more than alright babe!! What just happened was so freaking hot, I heard everything. When you said that specific sentence, it was as if you truly lived through it. You're incredible! Also... it made me even more proud of being yours. I love you my baby.»</p><p>
  <em>Well. I could have made that famous sentence my quote of the year during...decades. </em>
</p><p>"Te amo más mi ángel. I think it's about time we find our families, don't you think?" I replied with the back of my hand lightly caressing her cheek.</p><p>In the five minutes that followed, we arrived in front of Cinderella's castle, where apparently all our loved ones where reunited.</p><p>«Finally! What have you guys been up to? It's been an hour since the last ride.» Emma said with feigned annoyance but truly filled with curiosity.</p><p>"We've been... occupied. There was a little bit of distraction here and there. What matters is that we're back." I answered as innocently as I could, not trying to think about our restroom adventure.</p><p>Zelena looked at me suspiciously and decided to test my limits. Again. «Tell me sis, did you perhaps get lost in your mushy love for one another? Celebrated and found someone to torment right after? Bloody hell! You have that look on your face! Spill the tea.» <em>Dang it. </em></p><p>I looked at Demi for confirmation and she gave a nod with a mischievous glint in her gaze.</p><p>"We may or may not had to find a place to... be together and then we encountered an argument between a few characters of the park ... Evil Queen included. I perhaps went to add my thoughts when she was the only one left."</p><p>I said, already preparing myself for the reactions.</p><p>«Damn Demetria, you couldn't have just waited until tonight? I feel like you both have rebellious tendencies.»<br/>Dallas said with amusement.</p><p>«Oh please sis! Like you care where you are as well. Don't make me open the files. Yes we're probably rebels so what?? We love each other with all we have.»<br/>My companion expressed as she snaked her arm around my waist, holding me close to her with care.</p><p>"That's right my dears. Now, it's getting late so do you have any suggestions?" I told everyone.</p><p>As we were all thinking, a phone rang, stopping our thoughts. It was Demetria's phone with a quite interesting ringtone. <em>Solo tu. </em></p><p>"Hey mama, what's up? Yeah, I'll tell them and I call you back alright? Love you too."</p><p>«So guys my mom proposed to invite all of us at home for dinner tonight. What do y'all think?» My darling told us with a cheerful smile.</p><p>
  <em>Parents today?! I'm going to enact another curse if it goes bad. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demetria's POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>After telling my proposition and received happy nods of approval, I looked at Regina, trying to know what she wanted to do.</p><p>"Baby, you still haven't said anything, are you okay?"</p><p>«Yes, thank you my love. I think it's a wonderful idea, are we going to change our clothing or it's not necessary?» She replied with a little bit of nervousness.</p><p>"Our outfits are great as they are sweetheart, my parents know we were here today so they'll understand. And there will probably be other occasions as well, don't worry. <br/>They'll love you and your family, I'm sure." <br/>I told her honestly as I kissed her lips before taking her in my arms, comforting her. <em>My shooting star, I love her. </em></p><p>«Thank you darling, I truly needed to hear that.»<br/>She murmured in my ear. <br/>I hugged her tighter and we separated after a last loving embrace.</p><p>«Alright everyone, let's go.» She said with more confidence and a wink in my direction.</p><p>The road went smoothly and was funny like earlier today. <br/>That family is truly from another world, in a wonderful way.</p><p>About an hour later we all arrived at my family's home and I led them towards the door, not bothering to knock.</p><p>"We're here mom!!! We're are y'all?" I said out loud.</p><p>«In the kitchen babygirl! I wanna meet everyone!»<br/>My mom replied with excitement.</p><p>My babe and her family followed me and soon enough, we were in front of my parents. <br/>I hugged them and introduced everyone, although Regina insisted to make the first move for her. <em>Sneaky baby. </em></p><p>«Good evening Mrs and Mr. De La Garza, my name is Regina Mills, I'm pleased to meet you. You have raised three beautiful souls, one of them whom I love dearly.»</p><p>
  <em>Damn, I love her! </em>
</p><p>«Please honey, call me Dianna. You are even more charismatic in person, my daughter has found a treasure.»<br/>My mom said with a hug, catching 'Gina a little of guard.</p><p>My dad shook her hand with a kind look as always and I felt grateful for my family.</p><p>«Dem, could you show the living room to our guests while we're finishing here?» My mom asked me and I nodded with a smile.</p><p>I showed them the different picture frames before making them install on the couch.</p><p>"What would you all like to drink? We only have non alcoholic beverages like water, lemonade, soda, juice or milk." I said.</p><p>Turns out everyone wanted water, except Emma and Killian who asked a limonade because he couldn't drink his rum.</p><p>
  <em>What's up with his rum and his fake hand? He could almost pass for a pirate. </em>
</p><p>As I brought the drinks to everyone, I heard the door closing with a loud sound. <em>Dallas and Mads. </em></p><p>«So Regina, I hope you're ready as well as your family to hear about Demi's childhood! Since I'm the big sister it's my job to embarrass her.» Dallas said with a grin like the Grinch.</p><p>
  <em>Here we go again...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>«She really did that?! Omg girl you've been an even more troublemaker than me. I'm a fan, like wow.»<br/>Emma told my angel after Dallas explained how her sister drove her friends during the night, at barely thirteen.</p><p>The stories were truly entertaining and it only confirmed that my Demetria is a pure bubble of joy and a carefree spirit.</p><p>«Dinner is ready! Come sit down please.» Eddie said loudly from the kitchen.</p><p>I was, of course, seated next to my darling and on my left side there was my little prince.</p><p>As we were all eating, the conversation was lighthearted and we all shared our activities from the day, as well as some jokes.</p><p>However, before the dessert, I sensed Dianna's eyes on me, thinking she wanted to speak to me. I was right.</p><p>«Regina, I'm going to ask you a few questions because I'm protective of my daughter.»</p><p>
  <em>Oh, dear magic I miss you. </em>
</p><p>I nodded anxiously and waited, Demi gave me a reassuring hand squeeze.</p><p>«First, do you have any troubles yourself with substances abuse like alcohol, drugs and smoking?»</p><p>"I've never had drugs nor tried to smoke in all my life, it wouldn't start today. As for alcohol, I enjoy it but not with outrance, I could even live without it."</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye apple cider. </em>
</p><p>«What was your type of childhood and how did it build you?»</p><p>"Mother was very strict. I would have been crucified in scarring ways if I didn't say the right words or if I had a slight attitude. I had to do what was asked of me and not even protest. The scar you see on my lip is a lesson. <br/>I didn't listen and rode to fast with my horse and when I fell, she didn't ask to the doctors to stitch it, just left it as a memory of, I quote, my recklessness. She wanted power through me and if my actions weren't becoming of my status, she would use emotional manipulation. <br/>Daddy was a wonderful man, he didn't deserve to be treated like he was less than his soul. I miss him. <br/>My upbringing shaped me into the opposite of my mother. <br/>Yes, I can be ruthless and strict, but I'm also truly open once someone gets to know me."</p><p>«Do you have any issues related to your mental health?»</p><p>
  <em>Mass murderer? Paranoid? Dark? </em>
</p><p>"None that I know of, although I must admit I suffered from severe depression and anger issues during more time than I would have liked. I did get help though."</p><p>
  <em>Thank you cricket! </em>
</p><p>«Lastly, I know that you didn't know about Demi's career at first, but when you learned about it, did you choose to pursue a relationship for her fame or for her as a person. <br/>What type of studies did you make to become Mayor?»</p><p>"Her work isn't what led me to her. I chose to continue my relationship with her for her beautiful heart, her sense of humour, her magnificent voice, her comprehension, her kindness, her intelligence and I could go on for eternity. She is my everything and I love her with all my might. <br/>I graduated major of my promotion and went to Harvard to have a master degree in communication, law and business economics which I graduated as major as well. <br/>Being Mayor fits me, even though I didn't envision that type of career. I can keep an eye on my kingdom." <em>Ha. </em></p><p>
  <em>Yes, I was bored during the first years of that curse so I took online classes for Harvard, having heard it was the best. </em>
</p><p>«I would also have a few questions. What are your intentions with my daughter? Are you a quitter or a fighter?» Eddie asked.</p><p>"I will give her all my love and affection until the end of the eternity. I'm a fighter, day and night. Every waking moment, even in my dreams. I couldn't stand losing her, I would be destroyed. I know how it feels to be ripped away from a loved one and I don't want to ever inflict it on anyone. Demetria is, more than possibly, the love of my life and I am not scared to demonstrate how my heart beats for her. You have my word, I'll take great care of her."</p><p>
  <em>I shall crush my own heart if I ever harm her. </em>
</p><p>«We're aware that you are thirty seven, does Demi's age bother you or it's not your first young partner? I'm only asking that because of an old relationship of hers, that left her heartbroken.»</p><p>
  <em>Who do I have to fight?! </em>
</p><p>"Age doesn't necessarily matter to me, I would have fallen for her even if she was my age or twenty years older. She is indeed the first partner whose younger than me and no, it doesn't bother me."</p><p>«Do you know what requires a marriage, if you and my daughter decide to go for it?»</p><p>"I know what it means, more than you can imagine. <br/>I also know that, no matter the obstacles, it's important to continue to treat your significant other as your equal and with love, amongst other particularities. I would be immensely thrilled and honoured to be married to her and build a future."</p><p>«As a last question, would you be ready to, let's say, kill someone if they ever inflict pain or harm Demi? Would you protect her and erase the potential enemy?»</p><p>
  <em>Do I show him my vault or what? </em>
</p><p>"I would do it, without hesitation. I would defend her and protect her from all the suffering, wiping her tears with tenderness. I shall destroy anyone with bad intentions towards her even if it results in my undoing. When I love someone, it's more deep than the feeling itself, it's unconditional and nonjudgmental."</p><p>Eddie looked at me and with an honest smile said his following words. «Thank you for your transparency. I can say that you're a good person and an ideal partner for my daughter. Welcome in our family, may it be the start of great memories.»</p><p>
  <em>Well, that didn't go as bad as I thought. I think. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>What in the hell were those questions?! I want to fight my family and thank them for their protection at the same time.</p><p>Throughout her interrogation, I could feel Regina's hand softly caressing my thigh, probably trying to soothe her nerves. I'm kinda in a mood now...<em>again. </em></p><p>The last person who got that much amount of questions was Wilmer? Yes I think so. Wait.... does it mean they have faith in her? Please! Thank goodness.</p><p>Before I knew it, I was talking.</p><p>"I would like to share my thoughts as well. I know I haven't always been sure of my old romantic relationships, which may make it pass as being indecisive, but since I've met Regina I've never been more comfortable and sure of my decision. I feel an indescribable connection to her. When I first saw her I knew she was going to dwell in my dreams, that I would instantly be hypnotised by her. I felt my heart beat faster than I've ever experienced and calling hers to be reunited. <br/>I didn't know it was possible to feel so close to someone in a matter of a few seconds, in an eye contact. I'm excited for the future, especially if it's with her by my side. I would love to carry our children and write entire songs, talking about her."</p><p>
  <em>Wow, I'm open today but whatever, I'm happy. </em>
</p><p>As I saw everyone giving me a warm smile, I sensed a hand grabbing mine and kissing the back of it. <em>My babe. </em></p><p>I exchanged a loving glance with her and kissed lightly her cheek.</p><p>When the discussions began again after dessert, I took the opportunity to show her the piano and share a little moment with her.</p><p>At one point we felt eyes on us and Madison expressed herself. «Wait could you guys sing something for us? Whatever you'd like, please.»</p><p>Regina began playing the first notes and I started singing, as I instantly recognised the song.</p><p>
  <em>That Arizona sky burning in your eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's buried in my soul like California gold</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You found the light in me that I couldn't find</em>
</p><p>She joined me in perfect harmony as I felt moved by her fingers hitting perfectly the keys.</p><p>
  <em>So when I'm all choked up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I can't find the words</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every time we say goodbye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, it hurts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When the sun goes down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the band won't play</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll always remember us this way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lovers in the night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Poets trying to write</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We don't know how to rhyme</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But, damn, we try</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But all I really know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're where I wanna go</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The part of me that's you will never die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So when I'm all choked up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I can't find the words</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every time we say goodbye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, it hurts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When the sun goes down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the band won't play</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll always remember us this way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I'm all choked up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I can't find the words</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every time we say goodbye</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Baby, it hurts</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When the sun goes down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the band won't play</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll always remember us this way, oh, yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you look at me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the whole world fades</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll always remember us this way</em>
</p><p>When the song ended we both had tears in our eyes and an irrepressible desire to melt in each other's arms, lovingly wrapped around one another.</p><p>We heard loud clapping noises and saw our families, standing with impressed looks on their faces.</p><p>«Gosh, that was beautiful. Another one please?» My mom asked with a hand on her heart.</p><p>This time I began the melody as 'Gina started singing.</p><p>
  <em>Heart beats fast</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Colors and promises</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How to be brave</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But watching you stand alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One step closer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have died everyday, waiting for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p>I sang the next verse, thinking about my luck.</p><p>
  <em>Time stands still</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Beauty in all she is</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will be brave</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will not let anything, take away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What's standing in front of me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every breath, every hour has come to this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One step closer</em>
</p><p>We brought our voices together, sharing one heart.</p><p>
  <em>I have died everyday, waiting for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all along I believed, I would find you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One step closer</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One step closer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have died everyday, waiting for you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all along I believed, I would find you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p>We finished, practically our faces next to the other. <br/>As the ambiance brought us in our usual bubble, I couldn't help but kiss her magnetic lips, not caring of our audience.</p><p>We moved in sync, our love and desire intertwined.</p><p>We got interrupted by cheers coming from the table.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, right. </em>
</p><p>«Little sis you're giving us a hell of a show tonight. Don't mind us, it'll probably end recorded anyway.»<br/>Zelena said with a cackle.</p><p>I felt my lover tensing up so I laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, squeezing her hands in mine.</p><p>She reciprocated and answered her sister. <br/>«I don't mind Zel, do what you want, I'll remember to steal your broomsticks. You're welcome.»<br/><em>Damn. Feisty baby. </em></p><p>«I heard about that time when Emma was picking apples with a chainsaw, would you like to see it again? I wouldn't mind asking her.» Zelena replied with a wicked smirk.</p><p>I looked at Regina and saw the purple flames in her eyes. <br/><em>Oh oh. </em></p><p>«Don't you dare. My apple tree took five years to regrow its lost branch. I'm still not over that betrayal.»</p><p>
  <em>Wow, popcorn time. </em>
</p><p>«Hey, Gina, we're best friends but I would never miss a chance to annoy you. Also, at the time you deserved it so yeah no apologies dude.» Emma said while sticking her tongue out.</p><p>«I thought you wanted to take my son away from me, what was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch? Yes I shouldn't have tried to send you away from the town but I was scared at the thought of losing my child.» <em>Lord. </em></p><p>«Moms, it's been ten years, let's move forward. I also admit that I was ungrateful at the time and I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have act like a spoiled brat or as if you didn't love me, you've been there every step of the way and made me who I am. I was very confused and didn't have enough experience to have an objective opinion.»<br/>Henry said to Regina, with regret. <em>I need tissues! </em></p><p>She got up and went to hug her son, fiercely and lovingly. <br/>«It's behind us my little prince, I love you don't forget that.» She said, laying a soothing hand on his jawline.</p><p>
  <em>She would be a fantastic mother to our children, damn. </em>
</p><p>«I love you mom, thank you for everything you've done and do for me.» He said while hugging her again.</p><p>They heard people sniffing around and looked at them, realising everyone had tears in their eyes, including me.</p><p>
  <em>Totally crying in the club. </em>
</p><p>«Diana, Eddie, thank you for your invitation and hospitality. I can speak for everyone and say that we had a lovely time, it's getting late though. Perhaps next time we shall welcome all of you at our place, in Maine.»<br/>Regina said as she smiled to my parents.</p><p>«It was our pleasure, you have a beautiful family right there. We would love to visit of course! Oh, Dems, I'll call you in the next few days alright? I love you, drive safely.» My mom said as she went to give me a hug.</p><p>We said our goodbyes with everyone and I closed the door as I heard Dallas screaming to have fun.</p><p>
  <em>You bet I will. We have all eternity.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19 : Drenched</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As soon as Demetria and I were back in her car after saying goodnight to my family, she almost crossed the speed limit trying to arrive as fast as possible at her loft.</p><p>When she turned off the contact, she came around to open my door and escort me out, leading me through the building.</p><p>She made quick work of her keys and as she slammed the front door behind us, she didn't wait to kiss my neck, lightly leaving a trail of delicious goosebumps.</p><p>«I want you so damn much babe. Ever since our session earlier and throughout all the evening, I can't quench my desire for you. You're irresistible to my eyes and I can't wait to make you soak the sheets.»<br/>She said as she snaked her hands under my blouse, reaching the clasp of my bra. <em>Fuck I'm hers.</em></p><p>"Darling I want your lips and your tongue. I want your unforgettable fingers and sinful thrusts in my hole. I want to feel your love and passion." I breathlessly said.</p><p>«Turn around for me baby, I wanna see the light in your eyes.»<br/>She said as she caressed my spine.</p><p>I hung my arms around her neck and bit my lip, trying to believe how fortunate I was.</p><p>«I've waited hours to be alone with you, in our bubble. <br/>I love you sweetheart.» My angel spoke softly, locking her gaze into mine.</p><p>"Do as you please with me, I have plans for you as well. <br/>I love you more than life my sweet love." I moaned out as I felt my underwear wetter than before.</p><p>She listened to me and led me to her kitchen counter, hoisting me up on it. <br/>I couldn't wait another moment and reached behind her head, leaning in for a deep kiss, lacing my tongue with hers.</p><p>The hunger for one another reappeared fastly as the temperature between us grew up.</p><p>She took off my upper clothes and I reciprocated with her, in between kisses.</p><p>She then wrapped my legs around her waist and led me to her bed, laying me on it as I was almost desperate for her touch.</p><p>"Tear everything apart pequeña, I need to feel you." <br/>I said while my chest was rising rapidly due to the excitation.</p><p>She latched her mouth on my hardened nipple and took off  the rest of my clothing in one hand move.</p><p>
  <em>It was uneven. </em>
</p><p>I raised myself up and took care of removing her shorts as well, not seeing any underwear.</p><p>«They were ruined. I made a mess earlier and threw them away in the public bathroom we were in. You put a spell on my pussy babe, it's always dripping whenever I'm around you or thinking about you.» She said with lust in her eyes.</p><p>"You've been walking around without anything underneath for hours? You're a naughty one, wouldn't you say? If I would have reached into your shorts earlier while rubbing your thigh and discovered your little secret, I would have excused both of us from the table just so I could bend you over somewhere private. I would have smacked your pretty ass and fucked your behaviour away. <br/>Tell me everything my dear." I said with a hint of dominance.</p><p>I saw her gulp and squeeze her thighs together, trying to relieve her aching cunt.</p><p>«Please Mamí, you're driving me insane with desire. <br/>I can't resist you, I want your lesson, your fingers, your everything. I know it upset you how my dad spoke about an ex earlier, so claim me. I need to feel as yours and to erase all the others from my body. Take me, for the rest of times.» She told me as she traced her body with my fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Hold tight darling. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>After my demand, I saw my babe's eyes turn darker with dominance and love. <em>Damn. </em></p><p>She brought me down in a passionate kiss, moving us on the center of the bed and holding me with her palms placed on my behind.</p><p>She spun us around and was now above me, soaking my stomach with her wetness.</p><p>Before I could even think further, she plunged two fingers in my entrance, taking my breath away with a moan.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, she's so good. </em>
</p><p>She made rapid movements and made me reach my orgasm in record time, not letting me ride it fully as she took out her fingers to suck them clean while intensely looking me in the eyes.</p><p>She slowly slid down my body, giving attention to my breast and moving towards my abdomen as she licked her own cum, not once breaking eye contact.</p><p>When she arrived between my thighs, she eyed me one last time and began to suck on my throbbing clit, holding me down firmly. <em>Mmm. </em></p><p>Her tongue slid perfectly into my core, exploring it relentlessly and with primal hunger.</p><p>"More please baby, don't stop." I moaned out, louder than before.</p><p>
  <em>I could feel her tongue forever. </em>
</p><p>I gloriously reached my orgasm in a matter of minutes, feeling truly turned on.</p><p>When I thought I could breathe a little, I was mistaken. <br/>She winked at me and turned me around, raising my hips in the air with my face down on the mattress.</p><p>«You didn't think it was over, did you darling? I'm not done with you. Remember that I love you and your safe word is red.» 'Gina said with a caring tone.</p><p>
  <em>I need a safe word?! Oh boy. Good thing I have a thick ass. </em>
</p><p>* SMACK.*</p><p>The noises echoed through the air as I moaned out loud, each time her palms came in contact with my butt cheeks.</p><p>When it was over I felt my cunt throbbing with pure envy and my ass stinging slightly but pleasantly.</p><p>«You've done so well my love, I shall give you what you desire now, for my next move on your bare frame. What would you like?» She said while soothingly caressing my backside.</p><p>
  <em>I think I wanna have... wait. That's it! </em>
</p><p>"On the shelf next to my nightstand, you'll see a box. Open it babe, you wanna know what's inside. Trust me."<br/>I said with a smirk, slightly turning my face away from the bed.</p><p>She did as I explained and raised a suggestive eyebrow when she saw what was inside.</p><p>"Fuck me with it babe, please I need you." I said while moving my knees to have a better position.</p><p>She went to clean it before sliding it around her and grabbing the bottle of lube.</p><p>After pouring a generous amount on both ends of the strap on, she separated my ass cheeks and licked my closed area with the tip of her tongue, squeezing it inside a few minutes later. <em>Burns so good. </em></p><p>She then replaced it with two of her fingers, preparing me as much as possible while gently sliding her opposite fingertips along my glistening folds.</p><p>«Alright my darling, don't hesitate to stop me if it becomes too much. And please, be as loud as you want.»<br/>Regina told me as she inserted herself with tranquility.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Anyways. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Once I was entirely inside her, I slid backwards and pushed back in fully, making her moan as she felt completely stretched.</p><p>I began moving my hips, creating a rhythm as I also felt the double strap on hitting me in all the right places. <br/>There were actually three ends to the toy. One inside of me and two inside of my partner, in both of her pretty holes. It was scandalous but very enjoyable.</p><p>«Faster babe please, claim me roughly.» She breathed out.</p><p>
  <em>Alright then. </em>
</p><p>I accelerated my actions as I had a palm kneading her sweet breast and the other, placed on her ass cheek.</p><p>I slammed inside her tight holes at a fast, almost punishing pace. <em>She's mine. </em></p><p>"Whose pussy it is? Hm? Tell me darling, who can make you feel drenched with just one look? Who's able to talk to your succulent body the way I do?" I asked, harshening my thrusts as I heard her, screaming her pleasure.</p><p>«It's yours, oh damn baby, it's yours forever. You and only you, my body moans your name repeatedly. I'm yours and only yours, as long as we breathe.» She replied, meeting my speed with her backside.</p><p>Our skin was slapping together, our fever for one another, never relenting. I felt myself on the verge of ecstasy and my partner wasn't far either.</p><p>"Cum with me my dear, clench around me. Be mine." <br/>I demanded, followed by a particularly rough thrust that made us both climax. <em>Fuck, my pretty love. </em></p><p>I made us ride both of our orgasms, slowing down little by little. I took myself out and admired my work, before licking her clean as I drank her cum with want.</p><p>I disconnected the harness, went to clean the toy up and placed it back on the nightstand. <em>We never know. </em></p><p>I laid down on the bed and brought my darling close to my chest, my arms embracing her. <br/>After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she raised her head and reunited our mouths in a tender kiss.</p><p>«Your turn baby. Stay still and don't move, I'm going to search for something.» She said, ending the embrace with a cheeky smirk.</p><p>She came back five minutes later, with silky undone ribbons, a black box and a remote control.</p><p>
  <em>What is she up to? </em>
</p><p>«Alright babe, I know you don't like blindfolds so I didn't bring one, I have those to tie up around your wrists, only if you're comfortable that is. I will take them off whenever you want.» She explained while showing me the attachment object.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe and think of her, she's a breeze of wonder. </em>
</p><p>"It's fine for me darling, do as you wish. Make me feel yours. Erase the shadows of my past. I trust you, I believe in you." I replied, reinstalling myself on the pillow.</p><p>She bounded my wrists together and not too tightly. <br/>She started taking the products out of that mysterious box of hers and my eyes almost bulged. <br/><em>A large strap on, anal plugs, feathers, a can of whipped cream and vibrating clamps. Dear Merlin. Fuck. </em></p><p>«I don't usually do this but, you make me wanna do anything, you make me confident.» She told me as her song Body Say started filling the space, quietly with subdued lights across the room.</p><p>
  <em>...If my body had a say, I wouldn't turn away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Touch, make love, taste you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If my body told the truth, baby I would do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just what I want to...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As the lyrics were playing, I could see in her eyes how badly she wanted to have her way with me and put an end to her restraining. <br/>She was very patient though, it could almost be intimidating.</p><p>I took the feathers and caressed her body with them, at a torturously slow pace. <br/>Her chest began to rise ever so slightly and her breath caught in her throat as she quivered underneath the feathers.</p><p>Next, I reached for the can of whipped cream and sprayed some of it all over her perky breast, cascading her stomach and finishing on her center. I observed my work of art and bit my lip as I saw her thighs parting subtly. <em>Fuck. </em></p><p>I put the can back on the bed and crawled above her, like an animal about to eat its prey. I pressed a light kiss upon her lips and moved down, leaving a trail of hickeys on my way as I reached her boobs.</p><p>I encircled her stiff nipple with my tongue and sucked the cream away, enticing a moan from my babe. I repeated the same action on the right one and then licked the rest. <br/><em>So good. </em></p><p>I attached the nipple clamps on her before continuing my path. As I finally reached her area, I started by licking the cream on the extremities and as I widened fully her smooth legs, I saw how turned on she became. <br/><em>Dripping, creamy and eye candy. </em></p><p>Once I arrived at the place I craved, I gave a long lick on her slit, collecting the rest of the cream in one swipe. <br/>She whimpered of pleasure, wanting more and that's exactly what I gave her.</p><p>I dived right into her sweetened pussy and ate her out with all my deepest desires. <br/>I made my way back to her captivating face and intertwined my tongue with hers, in a passionate embrace.</p><p>"It's not over yet my baby, you have seen nothing yet." <br/>I calmly spoke to her, laying kisses on her jawline.</p><p>I got up and hung the large strap on around my hips, lubing it up and doing the same with a vibrating butt plug, keeping it in my hand. I also removed the nipple clamps but still kept her tied to the bed. <em>Damn. </em></p><p>I placed myself between her thighs and after teasing her entrances some more with my fingers, I slid both of the toys deep into her, turning the anal one on the highest speed.</p><p>As she arched her back as much as she could, she began moaning louder than I've ever heard her. <br/>Her breathing was ragged and her eyes fluttered close as she bit her lip once in awhile.</p><p>«Darling-ah fuck! Untie me please, I need to touch you.»<br/>She said as my thrusts didn't slow down.</p><p>I removed the ribbons and I instantly felt her well manicured nails on my shoulder blades, keeping me as humanly close as possible.</p><p>She dug her heels in the bottom of my spine to push me deeper into her cunt and I couldn't resist the call of her lips, connecting my mouth with hers. <br/>As I sensed her climax approaching, I held her hands with mine on each side of our heads, swallowing her scream of pleasure while she rode her orgasm.</p><p>I pecked her lips one last time and slowly took myself out of her quivering core as I was caressing her flushed skin tenderly. <br/>I then removed the anal toy from her puckered entrance and let her catch her breath while I was cleaning everything and putting it back in the box.</p><p>Once all done, I found my place back on the bed, next to my sweet babe, gently tracing shapes with my fingertips on her. <em>What? I love her. </em></p><p>«My love, that was intense and it's quite an euphemism. You always surprise me in the most extraordinary ways. <br/>I've missed you and your touch too much, intensely so. Now, sit on my face and fuck my mouth.»</p><p>
  <em>Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>For entire decades I thought that intimacy couldn't be that powerful but I was clearly wrong. If we were in Storybrooke right now, the lights would have surely flickered with the rhythm of my moans.</p><p>As my angel positioned her glistening folds on my lips, I held her in place with my palms on her curves. <br/>I made her roll her hips as fast as she wanted, licking her and inserting my tongue in her wet cunt, not even wanting to breathe.</p><p>My moves grew in intensity as she put more strength in her bottom, practically choking me with her beautiful thighs. <br/>Her throbbing clit was constantly rubbing against the tip of my nose, making her let out the sexiest moans I've ever witnessed.</p><p>It's with one last stroke against her sensitive walls, that she clamped down on my mouth, screaming of pleasure as I drank every single drop of her cum. <em>Always delicious. </em></p><p>I alternated my actions, gently and slowly, giving her the occasion to come back from her high. <br/>She immediately collapsed beside me, sweat covering both of our bare bodies.</p><p>"Are you still breathing darling? Thank you for this moment, I love you." I said, bringing her lips to mine.</p><p>«I'm more than happy baby, it was beyond fantastic, indeed. I love you, so much and always.» She replied, nuzzling our noses together. <em>My little love. </em></p><p>We enjoyed the calmness of the night in the embrace of one another, not feeling rushed to move. <br/>However, I could feel all the stickiness on my body and I didn't want to sleep like that.</p><p>"Cariño, I believe I'm in need of a shower, would you like to accompany me? I might get cold without my angel." I asked, cupping her jaw and looking lovingly at her.</p><p>«You're right sweetheart, we're all stinky and sticky, I think the bed sheets are dirty too. You might be cold hm? I can't let that happen, not on my watch.» She answered with a delightful giggle, getting up and holding out her hand for me.</p><p>"Wow gods, I can't walk my dear. I'm completely sore. You did quite the trick on me, didn't you? I'm not against it all though, quite the opposite." I told my girlfriend, wincing lightly as I tried to move forward.</p><p>«Baby I only did some loving and touching, passionately and I don't even know how I can still feel my body either, you adore it so good every time, I can barely remember I have to breathe. You have a magical touch and I wouldn't be surprised if you were much more powerful than we think. Let me help you, here hold onto me sweetheart.»<br/>Demetria finished while holding me bridal style.</p><p>We arrived in the bathroom a few steps later and she kindly sat me on the shower bench. <em>That's better. </em></p><p>"Thank you darling, you're a lifesaver." I expressed, raising my hand to turn on the water. <br/>I got up with the help of the wall and hold onto my partner, my arms loosely around her neck as we exchanged soft kisses.</p><p>The steamy water helped tremendously with our aching muscles and we enjoyed it as much as we could, washing the other in between caresses.</p><p>After we were all dried up, hair included, we changed the bed sheets with a last spurt of courage and got underneath them, sighing in relief and relaxation. <br/>We were laying down on our sides, facing each other and memorising our faces. <em>Those freckles. That button nose. Those sparkling honey eyes. All her features are beautiful. </em></p><p>«Sweetheart? Can I ask you question please?» She said with a hint of shyness.</p><p>I tilted her chin up and met her gaze as I replied to her. <br/>"Anything you want my sweet darling. I'm listening."</p><p>«Do you believe in true love?» Demi whispered out, blushing slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Well, good luck to me. I'm done for.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20 : Cozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Demi's POV </em> </b>
</p>
<p>"<em>Do you believe in true love?"</em></p>
<p>After I asked that question, I saw Regina gulping and her eyes widening slightly, maybe she was surprised?<br/>She took me in her arms and eventually answered to me, with emotions intertwined. <em>Boy. </em></p>
<p>« I believed in it at eighteen with Daniel, it was a first love like no other. Innocent, carefree and exciting.<br/>After I lost him, I completely lost hope and then Leopold, my late husband, didn't arrange the matter as you already know.<br/>Afterwards, I had an adventure with Graham, the town sheriff. It was more to feel comfortable with myself again as a woman and not an object. He had an... accident.<br/>Fast forward to three years later, I met Robin and I truly believed he was my soulmate. I felt cared for and safe, loved in his eyes.<br/>My opinion on true love turned upside down when I met you, me a pessimistic at hope, found in your heart the answers I was searching for. You've met my eyes with joyful whispers, you've spoke to my soul with a soothing angelic voice. You made me yours in a heartbeat, talking to my being like I've never felt. I've been feeling connected to you since the moment I saw you, looking delightfully sensational. Call it fate, destiny or shooting stars, you built a new definition for me.<br/>Do I believe in true love? Now that you're in my arms, absolutely. Irrevocably. For eternity.»<br/><em>I'm not crying you are. She's incredible. </em></p>
<p>I didn't notice I was crying until I felt a soft peck catching it, removing it with a gentle kiss.<br/>"Babe oh my gosh, I'm sorry for crying when it's me that asked a question. It's just that the way you speak is so beautiful and poetic, I can't express how much you mean to me, there aren't enough words in the galaxy. Thank you for your words and understanding, so much. The reason I asked you that specific question is that, I feel for you deeper than I've ever experienced and I didn't know if it could exist. This feels so pure and adventurous at the same time, I can't imagine how it would feel to lose you, I would be destroyed. I feel like my heart is attached to yours with an invisible rope, keeping it close to its other half.<br/>The first characteristic I noticed about you are those intense chocolate eyes, telling a whole story on their own.<br/>I knew, right then, that I'll do anything to see you again, just to make you smile. I was so nervous, I am me and you're you, that talented and strong woman, more beautiful than sunsets and I didn't know if you'd be willing to share your time with a stranger. When I think of true love, I think of you my sweetheart. Infinitely."</p>
<p>
  <em>Yup, still sobbing. And her too apparently. Wait?!</em>
</p>
<p>When I heard her quiet sniffles, I wiped her tears away with her method, a kiss on the cheek. Sweet and precious like her. As we embraced each other, sharing our warmth, she started talking again, taking me by surprise with her meaningful words.<br/>« My little darling, how can you be real? You're a miracle. My blessing. You're saying that you were nervous? I can assure you I was collapsing internally.<br/>As I admired you for the first time, I was instantly charmed by your freckles. I felt drowning in your mesmerising eyes and the way you approached me instinctively, made me melt with joy right there.<br/>I can't begin to describe how lucky I am that we've found one another.»</p>
<p>I nibbled on my bottom lip, suddenly feeling insecure.<br/>"Why me and not someone else ? I don't feel like I deserve you. I know I can accept myself the way I am, it's just sudden self consciousness I guess." I finished, a whirlwind of thoughts in my mind.</p>
<p>The next thing I knew, I was being hovered by my babe, looking at me lovingly. As she locked her eyes with mine, she replied to me. «Mi corazón, I love you inside and out.<br/>You are truly sublime, believe me. It doesn't matter if you have battle wounds, we all have some of them and it's a part of your story. You feel that under my rib cage? It's my heart, desperately beating for you and for a long time I didn't feel it moving, it went impossibly dark.<br/>You added the sparkle necessary to its total resilience.<br/>When I look at you, I see an angelic beauty. I see a woman who fought all her life and threw back all the challenges she faced, harder. When you see yourself as a failure, which you aren't, I see instead a survivor whose heart is the purest I've ever known. Those body parts you seem to dislike strongly, I adore them for the both of us, whilst loving and understanding them. Don't ever hesitate to talk to me my darling, you matter. I love you and I would reassure you every single second if you needed to.»<br/>She ended, capturing my lips with hers as she scooped me in her embrace, hugging me closely as she lightly stroked my hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's the one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Regina's POV </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My dear love, I shall protect you and scare your demons away.</em>
</p>
<p>She's way too good to be true. The fact she doesn't always see what I see, is breaking me apart. I would do anything to make her realise her worth. I might have an idea where to begin...<em>excellent. </em></p>
<p>As I thought about my plan, and my brain going miles a second, I felt a slow breath on my chest.<br/>I looked down and saw that my angel fell asleep, soothed by my words and loving gestures.<br/>She looked so peaceful, I could feel my heart squeezing in my chest from love. She's the most adorable person ever. Next to Henry. <em>Shush. He's my son. </em></p>
<p>Once I awoken the next morning, Demetria was still sleeping comfortably in my arms and purring like a little cat. <em>Interesting. My sweet kitten. </em><br/>When she rolled onto her side, I took the opportunity to get out of the bed as quietly as I could, still naked from last night.</p>
<p>I limped my way to the kitchen, finding the ingredients I needed and made the breakfast as I was having flashbacks of yesterday, particularly when my angel took an intense pleasure in loving my body. Her thrusts! <em>Gods. I'm still sore. Those nipple clamps... wow. The ribbons, exciting. </em></p>
<p>After I finished cooking, I arranged a tray and brought it back to the bedroom, putting it on the nightstand.<br/>Next part now, I need to wake her up and it can be tricky.<br/>I chose to caress her face, softly tracing her jawline and as it wasn't working, I laid a kiss on her forehead and one on her lips as well.</p>
<p>As I was about to move my head backwards, I felt a hand softly keeping me in place as plump lips kissed me back, with hunger and love. <em>Fuck, I want her.</em></p>
<p>I ended the kiss a few seconds later, wanting to have my way with her. I trailed my lips all along her magnificent skin, giving particular attention to her insecurities.</p>
<p>Once I arrived close to her center, she naturally parted her thighs and I was instantly hit with her unique scent.<br/>I licked my lips with desire in my soul and began to devour her lovely cunt. <em>So wet. A sweet cherry. </em></p>
<p>I felt a hand in my hair, keeping me against her warmth as I accelerated the strokes of my tongue.<br/>Her moans grew louder when I started rubbing her throbbing clit, searching for more music to my ears.</p>
<p>"Cum for me pequeña. I'm thirsty for you." I mumbled through my movements.<br/>She intensified her grinding hips and with a last couple of thrusts, she came with a pitched moan.</p>
<p>After licking her clean, without wasting a drop, I pressed my forehead on hers and intertwined my tongue with hers. <em>My love, I adore you. </em></p>
<p>"Good morning darling, how did you sleep?" I asked her, looking into her amber eyes.</p>
<p>"Very well actually thank you babe. And....that way of waking me up certainly felt incredible. How about? How was your night?" She replied with that beautiful smile of hers, her cheeks blushing slightly. <em>Look at that angel!</em></p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that my dear, it felt sensational for me as well. I slept rather amazingly, keeping you close in my arms and our hearts beating in unison. Oh, love, I allowed myself to prepare our breakfast, wanting to cherish you." I finished, gesturing to the tray from earlier.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart you are truly wonderful, I love you so much." Demi said with an adoring nuzzle to my nose.</p>
<p>"I love you more my beautiful darling, infinitely more. Now, shall we eat perhaps?" I ended, caressing her cheek with my lips.</p>
<p>The conversation was flowing and lighthearted as usual.<br/>Once over, I put the breakfast tray back on the nightstand and installed myself in my girlfriend's arms, our legs intertwined.</p>
<p>«Baby? I don't have anything to do work related today, do you have any plans?» She asked me, whilst playing with my hair.</p>
<p>"I don't have any plans, what do you have in mind my sweet love?" I breathed out, feeling relaxed with her care.</p>
<p>«I thought we could stay inside today, cuddle and watch movies?»</p>
<p>"It's impeccable for me, I suggest we have a quick shower and advise afterwards?" I replied, kissing her lips chastely.</p>
<p>She grinned cheerfully and we walked into the bathroom, hand in hand.<br/>The shower was rapid and joyful, filled with warmth and laughters as we couldn't stand for more than five minutes, our muscles still worn out.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not surprised, that strap on was something else.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Demi's POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p>When we sorted ourselves out and finished in the bathroom, I led us to my closet and chose some soft cotton shorts and comfy hoodies for the both of us.<br/>She eyed them, chuckling slightly as she shook her head.</p>
<p>"What's funny babe?" I asked her, giggling along with her.</p>
<p>"It's just that, I've never owned nor worn that type of clothing style, not because I didn't want to but because I didn't know it existed." She blushed lightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?! Oh my gosh, my baby has been deprived, I'm gonna change that! </em>
</p>
<p>"Damn sweetheart, you know what? Since you've been missing out on it, I'm going to lend you the comfiest hoodie I have, it's the most important in the style. Oh, one more thing, underwear or no? We going commando?"<br/>I finished with a smirk before giving her the clothes.</p>
<p>"Thank you my darling. Nothing underneath, definitely.<br/>I want easy access, we never know." She told me with a wink. <em>Fuck. </em></p>
<p>We quickly put on our outfits and went back in the bed, since the tv screen was bigger there and we installed ourselves, snuggling with one another.</p>
<p>"Wait my love, I need to call my family, especially for Henry and then we may start the movie marathon. Is that alright with you?" She said with a pensive look.</p>
<p>"Of course sweetheart, let's do a FaceTime with them!"<br/>I replied with a cheerful grin as I turned on my laptop and connected to the app.</p>
<p>The dots appeared on the screen and soon enough, we saw everyone's faces.</p>
<p>"Hi little sis, bored of us already? You're not annoying Demi aren't you?" Zelena asked with mischief.</p>
<p>"Zel! I wanted to see how you all were doing actually. Not that I'm aware of, at least not last night."<br/>Regina answered with a little cackle. <em>She's the naughty one! </em></p>
<p>"Hi guys! No she's delicious to be around, I can't get enough of her." I added, intertwining my hand with 'Gina's.</p>
<p>"Oh for Pete's sake, keep that mushy love for yourselves.<br/>Bloody hell, I don't even care. Just make sure to clean the sheets once in awhile." Her sister continued, cynically.<br/><em>She's something else! Please! </em></p>
<p>"Mom hi! How's everything going? Don't listen to aunt Zel, you and Demi are beautiful together." Henry said with a happy smile.</p>
<p>"Hello my little prince, everything is going smoothly incredible. Thank you for your words, I love you.<br/>I hope you've been sleeping well and that you're being nice to our family. My love and I are doing a movie marathon day, I even wear a hoodie! It's different from pantsuits. What are you doing today my dears?"<br/>My girlfriend spoke, playing with the fabric of my shorts under the covers. <em>Oh...more...</em></p>
<p>"I love you too mom and I'm glad! Yes I went to sleep as soon as we arrived and woke up without problem.<br/>I behave well as you thought me and don't get in any troubles. Ohh mom? Could I perhaps hang out with Madison please?" <em>My heart. Wait! Mads? Ooh right I caught them yesterday. </em></p>
<p>"That's good my darling, continue like that.<br/>Madison hm? Where would it be and when?<br/>Miss Swan! Sit down for the love of Merlin, please.<br/>Pardon me Hen, I needed to get her to cooperate. Have you paid attention Em? What's your opinion on it?"<br/>My babe said with animation, as if she was in her mayoral duties.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can she be so freaking wonderful? </em>
</p>
<p>Emma made a cheeky smile and started speaking.<br/>"Hey! I'm entertaining! And, I need to say that you and Demi are so precious ! Wait a hoodie? Are you alright?<br/>I totally need to make you watch the Super Bowl now and don't resist it! Yes kid, where would it be?"</p>
<p>I bit my lip to avoid laughing out loud as Regina rolled her eyes at the laptop, still caressing my thigh.</p>
<p>"I wanted to take her to the cinema and then go on a walk around the beach with her. I thought about tomorrow. Wait Demi, do you think she'll like it?" Henry said a little anxiously.</p>
<p>"I think it's amazing, she'll love it!" I replied honestly.</p>
<p>"So my dear, I believe you have a rendezvous to prepare? Go on." My partner told motherly, tenderly.</p>
<p>"Thank you guys!!" Henry told us before going somewhere else, jumping around. <em>Sweet soul. </em></p>
<p>"Regina! Demi! Hello! We were about to call you as well, to propose to both of you to have dinner with us at the hotel tonight. Would it be possible for you?" Snow asked us, her head on David's shoulder.</p>
<p>"A dinner? Tonight? Well, why not? It sounds delightful. What do you think my dear?" 'Gina said, intertwining our fingers.<br/>I nodded with a smile and said "We would love it! Thank you! When are y'all waiting for us?"</p>
<p>"Great! How about 7 P.M? Alright, that's settled!<br/>I'm so happy for both of you, your couple is beautiful."</p>
<p>Before the chat ended, Killian asked Regina something silly as usual. "Have you seen my hook? I can't find that bloody thing anywhere and I need it for an outside adventure, somewhere near the walk of fame as they call it."<br/><em>That family is from another world I swear! </em></p>
<p>"I believe Emma put it somewhere safe, in case a staff member of the hotel found it. Go find your treasure Captain!" Regina finished, doing the navy salute.</p>
<p>"Aye thank you love, see ya' tonight!" He said as he ended the conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, what just happened? It was surreal. </em>
</p>
<p><b></b> <b> <em>Regina's POV </em> </b></p>
<p>Those insufferable heroes are sometimes dense but, dear, they can surely always surprise me with their goofy demeanours.</p>
<p>"Darling, it went longer than expected, thank you for understanding. I'm grateful to have talked to them. What shall we watch first?" I asked my angel, kissing her cheek softly.</p>
<p>"Anytime babe. I guess we can put on Netflix and go from there?" She said, turning on the tv and selecting the channel.</p>
<p>"Ok, how about Suicide Squad? Ohh wait! Have you seen The Mean Girls?! It's hilarious." She demanded, cheerfully grinning.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen it yet, let's watch it my dear. I trust your taste." I replied, taking her in my arms and installing us more comfortably under the covers.</p>
<p>As the movie and its storyline played, I wondered how some teenagers could act like that, especially in a school establishment. Alright, the story is quite entertaining and more funny than I thought.</p>
<p>I have a question though ; why haven't I seen this before? Sooner? <em>Ugh, I need to explore my tv more. </em></p>
<p>The credits rolled out and my soul felt warm after hearing Demetria's laughter.<br/>Although we had breakfast not even 3 hours ago, our stomachs started grumbling. It must be one in the afternoon I think.</p>
<p>"Wow baby, I guess we're hungry. Wanna order a pizza? Or you prefer Thai?" She suggested, taking her phone.</p>
<p>"Whatever you'd desire my darling, I love every kind of food." I replied, laying down my head on her thighs.</p>
<p>When the pizza arrived, we were eating while discussing about the movie we've just seen and exchanging loving glances.</p>
<p>The next movie we settled on was the live version of The Lion King and I was speechless! The graphics were splendid, the story was moving and inspiring. I even became emotional during some parts. <em>Mufasa deserved better.</em></p>
<p>The third movie we chose was Below Her Mouth and neither of us have seen it yet.<br/>There was a significant amount of wetness appearing in my shorts as a scene followed the other, turning me on.</p>
<p>At the third quarter of it, I could feel my angel trailing her hand along my skin and resisting to reach for the hem of my hoodie.<br/>The minutes were pure torture as the movie continued, the sexual tension rising higher than previously.</p>
<p>As the last scene ended, she lowered the volume, got situated better and bit her lip, looking at me through her eyelashes. <em>Fuck.</em><br/>The air was thick and I could feel my cunt throbbing with need.</p>
<p>After what seemed like forever, our lips came in contact and nothing else mattered. Our bubble reappeared and the only obstacle was our clothing. <em>Cliche, I know. </em></p>
<p>As the kiss turned into a make out session, we shed our clothes as fast as we could and pressed our bodies together, enjoying the warmth.</p>
<p>"I want you so much babe. I wanna fuck you into this mattress and then make love to you. I want to make you orgasm until you forget how to clench around my fingers. I want to embrace your heart and cherish it until the end of times."</p>
<p>
  <em>I- Dear gods. </em>
</p>
<p>I could only nod my desire, my words caught in my throat as she brought me back in a sinful kiss.<br/>She let her lips wander on my jawline, travelling her fingertips along my upper body, taking possession of my erect nipple.</p>
<p>Latching in my neck, she scooped my breast in her palm, kneading it with a gentle pressure as she sucked avidly the base of my throat, creating a purple mark. <em>Hers.</em></p>
<p>I felt my center on fire, I needed her touch right now or I'll go mad with lust. I've never been so desperate to be touched, she is truly one of a kind.<br/>"Darling, fuck me, please. I need you more than anything, my cunt craves you." I tried to explain as I started to pant.</p>
<p>«Is this what you want baby? Does my touch on your glistening pussy makes you want more? Hm? Do you need my fingers in your naughty little hole?» She said, enveloping my breast with open mouthed kisses and trailing a hand near my center. <em>Please, lower!</em></p>
<p>"Pequeña, por favor. I'm about to do it myself if I have to. Don't tempt me." I moaned softly.</p>
<p>When I was starting to get frustrated, she trapped my nipple between her teeth, grazing it slightly, and slid three fingers in my cunt, making me shiver with hunger for more. <em>Fuck. </em></p>
<p>My lover continued to follow the curves of my body, nipping every inch of skin whilst fucking my entrance, knuckles deep.<br/>I naturally pushed my hips higher, wrapping my thighs around her neck as she began licking my slit.</p>
<p>When she massaged my swollen clit with the tip of her tongue, I immediately came undone, releasing my orgasm. <em>Incredible, as always. </em></p>
<p>Before I even got the opportunity to come back to my senses, she flipped me around and as my backside was fully exposed, smacked it hard and began devouring my core from behind.<br/>Her palms were firmly pressed on my butt cheeks, her tongue embracing every drop of my cum with abandon.</p>
<p>As I came in another scream of pleasure, she pushed two fingers in my quivering cunt, beginning a rapid pace.<br/>When she added another finger, I grabbed the pillow underneath me and muffled my moans in it, being very loud. <em>Sweet lords, she's on edge. </em></p>
<p>If I thought she was going to stop there, I was completely wrong. She inserted a fourth finger in my entrance and I almost lost my balance, not expecting it.<br/>She was going fast and hard, rendering me speechless with lust.</p>
<p>As I felt her pace slowing down slightly, I wondered why but the next thing I knew, she had her whole hand in me, her thumb joining her other fingers. <em>Oh fuck! </em><br/>She continued her ruthless and delicious movements, making me approach another climax.</p>
<p>By now, I was holding the bed sheets, taking handful of them, almost tearing them apart as she kept grazing my<br/>g-spot with her fingertips.<br/>With one last thrust, I clamped down on her hand with a vice grip and released it, squirting as I rode my high.</p>
<p>I could feel my knees weakening and cramps starting to form in my forearms. <em>Well, who's the "old" one? Me. </em></p>
<p>«Damn. Baby, you're still releasing cum down your thighs, it's dropping on the sheets. The way I love your pussy is surreal, you are surreal. In such a formidable way. Do you think you still have energy inside you?<br/>I'm not done with your stunning body.» She asked me, gently caressing my ass cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>Another orgasm?! Well, maybe. </em>
</p>
<p>I tried to catch my breath while slightly moving my head towards her, and answered, still worn out.<br/>"As I told you in Italy, you're the first one that ever made me squirt my darling.<br/>I love you more, don't doubt that, never. Perhaps we shall find out? I'm yours dear." I ended, taunting her with my behind.</p>
<p>«Lay down for me baby, let me love you. Let me show how much you mean to me, how much I adore you. I'm yours.» She continued, helping me to get settled comfortably on the mattress.</p>
<p>She looked at me, truly, detailing my soul throughout my eyes and as she connected her lips to mine, I secured my arms, lovingly around her neck.<br/>The kiss was affectionate and slow, making our eyelids close as we enjoyed fully the moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her love is a caress to my heart. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Demi's POV </em> </b>
</p>
<p>She's incredible. I don't know how we managed to breathe without the other, for so long. It just feels so natural to be hers, it feels peaceful.</p>
<p>I kissed her delectable lips a little while longer, tracing her bare frame with the back of my hand, taking care of her soft olive skin.<br/>As I ended the kiss, I took hold of her leg, placing it on my waist as I reunited our throbbing centres together.<br/><em>Fuck yes. </em></p>
<p>I moved against her with love and true desire, wanting her to feel the depths of my feelings for her.<br/>My babe brought my mouth on hers, lacing her tongue with mine as she met my thrusts with the same amount of passion.</p>
<p>As we looked into each other's eyes and exchanged tender words, we reached our orgasm together, our bodies and hearts intertwined.<br/><em>Wow. </em></p>
<p>I nuzzled my nose to hers before leaving a chaste peck on the corner of her mouth, right on her sexy scar.<br/>When I laid down beside her, I could feel the soreness in my body but it was certainly worth it.</p>
<p>I turned my head and saw my girl having a hard time keeping her eyes open, she must be drained. <em>Literally. </em><br/>I took her in my arms and voiced my thoughts as I kissed her temple and brought the covers on us. "Sweetheart, rest a little if you want. I'll wake you up in time, you can have a good sleep until then. I'm not going anywhere, I'll keep you in my arms forever."</p>
<p>She turned around, resting her head on me as she nuzzled further into my chest and softly mumbled out her answer.<br/>«Thank you my love, I want you infinitely next to me.»</p>
<p>As her eyes closed themselves and her breathing became appeased, I thought about her caring nature and how much I love every part of her, even the shadows she may have.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her soul is the brightest.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21 : Troublemakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Sleeping without nightmares is so peaceful, I don't remember the last time I've spent a relaxed night. <br/>Demetria is my guardian angel, I'm repeating it.</p>
<p>I thought about her, going down on me in a field of sunflowers, when I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. Then my nose. Oh. There it is, my mouth. <em>Please I'm a mess.</em></p>
<p>I fluttered my eyes open and saw my angel looking at me, her usual joyful grin on her face. <br/>Her freckles were adorably on display, slightly golden with the reflection of the sunset.</p>
<p>«Slept well baby? It's about to be 6 in the evening so that means you had a good hour of rest. We need to think about getting ready if we wanna be on time for the dinner.» She said, lightly caressing my cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>Right, dinner. Charming. </em>
</p>
<p>"Yes my love, thank you for your presence and your heart. I needed the sleep, you've almost made me black out of pleasure. You're absolutely right, we shall get on with the program. Could you help me with my movements please? Oh. Wait, I need to do this first." <br/>I told her, joining our lips together and letting out a sigh of happiness.</p>
<p>We helped each other whilst walking and showering, having sore articulations. <em>No regrets. </em><br/>Once we stood in her exquisite dressing room, she let me choose our outfits, claiming I have a good fashion sense.</p>
<p>I ended up picking burgundy lingerie for me as well as black ripped tight jeans and a plum flannel shirt, going very well with my dark stilettos I left here the other night. <br/>For Demi I chose dark blue lace, a linen navy trouser, a dark grey blouse paired with nude heels. <em>Good. </em></p>
<p>After dressing ourselves, we added a few pieces of jewellery, sunglasses and didn't bother with makeup. <br/>We looked at ourselves in the tall mirror and admired our outfits. <em>Divine. </em></p>
<p>«Sweetheart you're fabulous! I'm almost always indecisive about my clothing but you chose every fabric with talent and aesthetic beauty. I love you, immensely.» She awed out, before putting a strand of hair behind my ear and pressing our lips together, meeting my tongue in a tender gesture.</p>
<p>"It's my pleasure darling, you are a work of art. I love you, tremendously. Shall we go?" I replied, blushing faintly. <em>I feel like a teenager. Well, I don't care. </em></p>
<p>She pecked my cheek and we walked out hand in hand, after she took her guitar in its case.</p>
<p>Barely fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the hotel and I knocked on the door. <em>I need the keys!</em></p>
<p>As we laughed about an earlier joke, we heard Emma's voice. «Hey guys! Come in, it's almost ready!» She ended, smiling cheerfuly.</p>
<p>We thanked her and said our greetings to everyone, hearing laughters and music. I also hugged my little prince, having missed him dearly.</p>
<p>Snow led us to the couch, babbling about how the day went, that there were birds in the park, nice people wandering around and how happy she was for us. <em>She probably befriended a squirrel.</em></p>
<p>Zelena immediatly started asking all kinds of questions, as usual. «Oh my, little sis you're glowing! I wonder how. Perhaps you and Demi could enlighten us. It could explain why you're both limping.» <em>Thank god Henry was in the kitchen. </em></p>
<p>My angel let out an amused laugh and hid her face in my neck, taking the opportunity to kiss it softly, before I answered. "If you must know everything, Demi and I are blissfully happy with our growing love. So, yes, we ruined a couple of bed sheets and it was totally worth it. Anymore questions, dear sis of mine?"</p>
<p>She looked at me with her wicked grin and stricken me right away with her next words. «Well, Demi, I must say I'm impressed. She needed a good backside relief since years. You're a hero. People of Storybrooke will be thankful.» <em>That witch! My sister everyone. </em></p>
<p>However, what I wasn't prepared for, was Demetria's answer. «With all due respect, I'm the one who should be thankful. Her love is as passionate as a fire, burning with desire and affection. Truly, she's the heroic one, something that more people need to realise I believe.»<br/><em>Take me right on that couch! Sweet lord. </em></p>
<p>I squeezed her hand and met her gaze, silently thanking her with a loving smile. My sister had now a look of respect, preceding her reply. «Sis, you found a keeper. Take care of one another, it's a precious love you have there and I'm serious. Oh, you passed my test Demi, I sadly won't need the broomstick, don't take her for granted though. It's actually the first relationship of Regina's I can act like her sister, it's nice to protect someone.» <em>That green brat, I love her. </em></p>
<p>After pressing a kiss on my love's cheek, I got up and went to hug my sister. "Thank you Zel', I love you." <br/>I murmured in our embrace.</p>
<p>We smiled with kindness at the other and Demi watched us with a hand on her heart, a soft puppy eyes expression accompanying it. <em>How can she be so adorable? </em></p>
<p>We got interrupted by a gasp, of course it was my loud best friend Em-ma, who apparently didn't pay attention to my outfit earlier. «Gina?! Is that a flannel shirt? Wait, ripped jeans?! Who are you and what did you do to mayor fancy pants? No but seriously, you're totally rocking that style. I wonder if you knew those clothes existed.» She finished, grinning like the child she is.</p>
<p>"For your information, dear, I very much appreciate this type of clothing now that I'm accustomed to it. Don't speak about my pantsuits! Am I talking about that tragedy of an attire you call a jacket? No." I ended, with a smirk and my shark smile. <em>Feeling rebel...  </em></p>
<p>She looked at me with a goofy gleam in her eyes and was about to respond when, suddenly, we heard someone laughing with a cackle, almost like a combination between Dracula and a non-categorized bird. We directed our attention towards the noise and I saw my angel holding her sides, almost falling of the couch with laughter. "Are you quite alright my love?" I asked her, an amused expression on my face, feeling my heart jump with love.</p>
<p>She tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and chuckling some more as she answered me. «Oooh baby, last time I laughed that much was the night we first met, after the restaurant threw us out. Right now it was about your little talk with Emma, I couldn't help but imagine how sassy our children could be with both of our personalities. You're also naturally funny, like, I enjoy it very much.» She looked innocently at me, grinning like a sweet fool. <em>My darling. </em></p>
<p>I let out a joyful laugh, approached myself of her and couldn't help but detail her magnificent eyes, caressing her face as I cupped her jaw in my hands. I positioned a leg on each side of her, straddling her with a rush of want.</p>
<p>She gulped slightly, moisting her lips. She automatically wrapped her arms around my waist, letting her palms wander above my behind.</p>
<p>Her eyes travelled between my own orbs and my lips as I pressed myself further against her, grazing my upper body with hers. After one last glance at her mouth, I bit my lip before connecting lovingly our tongues to one another, not caring about anyone else.</p>
<p>As we were lost in each other's embrace, we didn't notice the silence around us, thinking it was our bubble effect. We, sadly, had to put an end to it as we heard whistles and clapping sounds.</p>
<p>I separated our union with regret, adding a chaste kiss to her forehead before facing the others, our hands still intertwined.</p>
<p>«You didn't have to stop for us sis. We already knew we were gonna see that the moment you talked about her, with that mushy expression on your face. We're waiting the sextape!» Zelena said, cackling wickedly as she sent a gentle glance at us.</p>
<p>«She is right Gina, although I'm happily married, I must say that you two are totally attractive together. Like damn.» Emma added, blushing lightly. <em>Not so fast there.  </em></p>
<p>Captain leather nodded with a devilish smirk. <br/><em>That pirate, I swear. </em></p>
<p>Fortunately, a chirpy voice interrupted us. «Regina! Could you come check the dinner please? Demi, Henry needs to talk to you, would you mind coming as well?» <em>Thank you Snow White. </em></p>
<p>We shrugged our shoulders innocently as we got up, chuckling softly at the others. They almost looked sad with our departure. <em>Hehe. </em></p>
<p>We arrived in the kitchen and as I saw my stepdaughter being distracted by her shepherd, I immediately stepped up, taking care of everything. "Dear, did you call me for watching you lovebirds reenact Romeo and Juliet or can I actually be useful? Hm? I'm listening." I said, hands on my hips and an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Demetria watched me with hunger in her eyes and I couldn't wait to be alone with her. I sent her a wink before she directed her attention to my little prince.</p>
<p>I had a caring smile on my face, as I also heard Snow's answer. «Could you taste the dish and let me know if it's alright please? I used your recipe but I feel like I forgot an ingredient. Ohhh and could you help us prepare apple pies ?» She ended with her usual hopeful eyes. <em>Ahh what we would do for our children...</em></p>
<p>I rolled up my sleeves, put an apron around my waist, washed my hands and was ready to begin cooking. <br/>Wait. One more detail, I thought as I turned towards David. "Would you mind changing the music, please? Yes, put some rock instead. Thank you dear."</p>
<p>I went in front of the stove, took a spoon and tasted the dinner. <em>It's good...oh! No! Snow White! </em></p>
<p>"Taste it. Good. Now, do you know what you forgot?"<br/>I interrogated my little bandit idiot.</p>
<p>She shook her head negatively and fiddled with her fingers, being slightly embarrassed. As I was in a generous mood, I put an and to her torment and gave her the answer, adding it in the dish as well. <br/>"Red pepper flakes, that's what you missed. Will you remember now?"</p>
<p>She nodded at me, thankfully smiling at me and we began sorting out the ingredients for the apple pies. <em>No more funny business, it's a serious task. </em></p>
<p>As I was finishing up the dough, I selected the most red apples, washed them and took my sharpened knife.</p>
<p>When I heard the first notes of my favourite song to cook with, I asked someone to raise the volume higher and I was slicing the fruits with rhythm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you gonna go my way...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I was talking to Henry about his plans with my sister and as I was nodding enthusiastically at one of his ideas, I heard the others coming from the living room, apparently interested in something.</p>
<p>I noticed what it was, or rather who, when I looked up and saw my babe cutting apples in abandon, moving along with the rock-ish song. <em>Damn. </em></p>
<p>She was in her own world, doing neat pieces and placing them on the dough, before methodically organizing the different layers. <br/>Once done, her and Snow put the three pies in the stove, cleaned the counter and different utensils.</p>
<p>She took off her apron, folded it properly and as she sighed contently, she eventually realised we were all amazed by her culinary show. <em>That's my baby everyone!</em><br/>«What are you all doing in my kitchen? It's not important, dinner is about to be served so I suggest you to choose your place at the table.» She explained, dismissing them.</p>
<p>Soon enough, everyone was seated and served. It looked delicious!</p>
<p>«May we present you Pollo Guisado mildly spiced with red chili pepper flakes, accompanied by its vegetarian Arroz Con Gandules. Wait, did I say it right Regina?»<br/>Snow said, with a pensive expression.</p>
<p>«Sí, querida. Estoy orgulloso de ti.» 'Gina replied with a proud smile and a gentle look in her direction. <em>My heart. </em></p>
<p>We all started eating and I almost moaned at how tasty it was. I love when a dish is seasoned the right way, especially when it's a spicy one.</p>
<p>Afterwards, as the discussions were going smoothly on each side of the table, I took the opportunity to whisper dirty words in my girlfriend's ear, lightly caressing her thigh. "I wish I could have my way with you right now, we would be alone and I'd take you against the wall. Drinking your moans with my tongue as my fingers would be knuckles deep inside your tight little cunt."</p>
<p>I felt her breath hitch slightly and when she turned her darkened gaze towards mine, she replied with fervour. <br/>«Pequeña, excuse you discreetly from the table and I'll meet you in two minutes, in my room. Down the hall on the left. Now.» <em>Damn. </em></p>
<p>I did as requested and not even five minutes later, I felt arms wrapped around my waist and a deep voice talking to me. «So, my darling, you've been quite eloquent a few moments ago, wouldn't you say? What are you waiting for hm? <em>Take me.</em>»</p>
<p>I didn't need any more motivation, I needed her right now. <br/>I turned around in her arms and locked my mouth with hers, in a fusing kiss. <em>I missed her. Even if we kissed earlier.</em></p>
<p>I made us move and walk a few steps, until her back was pressed against the grey wall. <br/>As we kept moving our tongues in sync, I hoisted one of her legs on my hip and she fully wrapped her thighs around my waist mere seconds later.</p>
<p>When she started grinding, I knew she couldn't hold it back anymore and I undid her jeans, latching my mouth in her cleavage as I started rubbing her through the lacy material covering her dampened center. <em>Fuck. </em></p>
<p>The first moans she let out were like silk to my ears, the moment I touched her glistening folds. <br/>I teased her a little by briefly reaching her entrance without entering and only grazing her throbbing clit.</p>
<p>It didn't seem to enchant her because she managed to look at me with fire in her eyes and spoke in a way too calm tone. <em>Oh oh. </em>«Pequeña, you're the one that dragged me here and wanted to fuck me badly, I don't know what sort of invitation you're waiting for, but I'd very much appreciate if you could actually do as you claimed. Please.»</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, she's the hottest. </em>
</p>
<p>I looked at her with mischief and a naughty smirk, as I directly inserted two of my fingers, as deep as they could go. <em>There babe. </em><br/>I attached my lips with hers again and began fast thrusts of my hand, fucking her as deeply as I could while I repeatedly rubbed her clit with the heel of my palm.</p>
<p>She was in complete harmony with my movements, her hips meeting my strokes at the same pace. <br/>«Fuck— darling! More please, I- oh yes harder!»<br/>She moaned out, with an obscene whimper.</p>
<p>I accelerated my thrusts, feeling her squeezing my fingers with her soaked walls, making me melt with pure passion. <br/>As I reunited our mouths, I captured her screams of pleasure and made her ride her orgasm with strong desire.</p>
<p>I slowed down my actions and as she tried to gain her breathing back, I chastely pecked her jawline before nuzzling our noses together as I removed my hand from her underwear. <br/>I was about to lick my fingers clean, but, she intercepted me and did it herself, looking at me sensually.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck, I love her. Madly. </em>
</p>
<p>"Baby, I know it was impromptu and risky but damn, it felt amazing to have you in my embrace like that. Our little make out session from earlier made me soaking wet, I couldn't wait to touch you. The way you sliced those apples earlier made me weak at the knees, I was getting horny by the second. I love you so much, it's unbelievable." I softly murmured to her, looking in her beautiful eyes and not wanting to break our nice bubble.</p>
<p>After fixing herself, she led me to her bed and took me comfortably in her arms, as I was in her lap. She then replied to my previous words. «My love, the way I feel around you is indescribable, I adore how unpredictable and hilarious you can be. It gives an outlet of sunshine to my rather reserved nature and I couldn't be more proud to be yours. I could feel my cunt throbbing as I was straddling you earlier and I only wanted to take you right there, on that couch. I love you Demetria, way more than infinity itself.» She ended, pecking my cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p>
<p>Our lips naturally collided together again and this time, it was slow, romantically sweet and passionate. <br/>As we laid back on the mattress, our embrace didn't stop. <br/>It actually turned more intense when we let our hands roam each other's body.</p>
<p>I took hold of her hand and directed it towards my lower body, desperate for her touch. "Please babe, I need it. I want to feel your fingers, your touch. Fuck me. Not gently." I breathed out, biting my lip.</p>
<p>She listened to me and as she continued to kiss me, opened my pants and after some light teasing on my aching clit, plunged three fingers in my drenched hole. <br/><em>Fucking hell, that's so good.</em></p>
<p>She made quick and experienced thrusts, making me moan and kiss her harder than before. <br/>I couldn't stop the way my hips would rise from the mattress, wanting to accelerate as well.<br/>After a particularly rough stroke, I came undone as my babe sucked on my bottom lip. <br/><em>She's so freaking surreal, I love her. </em></p>
<p>After removing her hand and licking her fingers clean, she lightly nuzzled our noses together, adding a soft peck on my cheek.</p>
<p>«Is that what you wished for my darling? A wild and incredible quick fuck? Hm? Or you wanted more?» <br/><em>Damn.</em></p>
<p>I brought my arms around her neck and replied to her, with slight naughtiness. "I wouldn't mind if we had the time to explore each other once more, against the wide window. Baby, I wanna - OW!" I finished, as we got forced apart by Zelena.</p>
<p>She literally dragged us by our ears until we were seated at the table. <em>Oh well. </em></p>
<p>My girl and I lowered our heads, our gaze downward and as we intertwined our hands to one another, tried to stop ourselves from laughing.</p>
<p>However, even though the others were still puzzled about how to react, Zelena didn't miss her chance to expose us. "I found these two munchkins, getting all cozy touchy with each other and I almost would have interrupted a second round, bloody hell! What do you have to say for yourselves? Better make it convincing." She jokingly sermoned us, seating back at her place as well.</p>
<p>"I sort of distracted her and umm, wanted to continue what we started on the couch earlier. I just love her so much, I can't stay away from her. What have we missed?" I responded, with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>"What about you little sis, what's your excuse?" 'Gina's sister asked her.</p>
<p>She gave me a loving hand squeeze and spoke, confidence clear in her voice. "What do you want me to tell you hm? That I can't resist her, nor her words? That I'm unable to breathe correctly whenever we're separated? That no matter what my stubborn mind tells me, my heart is unashamed to walk further into love? I can affirm my words and say, loud and clear that I've never felt, in a romantic relationship, half of what I feel for my darling angel. Everyone who knows me and my reputation, is aware of what I'm capable of doing when it comes to protect my loved ones. Haters be damned, I'm grateful and happy. Love is the most powerful magic of them all even though I have not always believed in it. So yes, if I want to escape with my lover once in awhile, I don't hesitate. I enjoy." <em>Holy- I, how can she be that incredible?! Let me marry her! Wait. Huh?</em></p>
<p>I eyed everyone and they were as speechless as I was, thinking about what was said. <br/>Of course, that calm moment didn't last, Henry began speaking, resuming the conversation. <br/>"Mom, it's the first time I'm seeing you truly happy and you deserve it, really. It's about time fate stops hurting you, you have the biggest heart I know. I believe that Demi is the one for your eternity, I'm so happy for the both of you. And Demi, no matter what, I put my trust in you to protect my mom, even though she doesn't need it and will try to deny it. Love her and cherish her, she's everything to me." <em>I'm in awe of his precious soul. </em></p>
<p>As I took hold of my babe's hand, I looked at her and could see her magnificent dark eyes, slightly glossy from the emotional words. I smiled gratefully at Henry and answered to him. "You have my word. I wouldn't even dream of potentially hurting her, it would shatter me. I'm in the relationship for better or worse, she has me. My sweet babe is everything one soul could wish for. She's a living dream, a shooting star. I don't give a damn if there's anything else that I'm not aware of, nothing or none is either light or dark. We have all both sides in ourselves, fighting against it is unnecessary and not wise. <br/>Life is a melody of colours, intertwined and useful in their own particular way. I'm the last person that would judge others for their actions, I'm human too. Be there for them as an ally not an enemy, listen to your people. I love her and I won't ever be sorry for it, I would scream it from the rooftops, without a doubt." I ended, determined to be heard, reassuring as well my Regina. I understand how she feels, even when it's silent.</p>
<p>Her family had impressed expressions and laced with a certain guilt for some of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>What happened in their common past ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>As I was trying to control my emotional heart, I knew it was only a matter of seconds until the lump in my throat would become unavoidable. <br/>I usually have my walls of steel protecting my feelings and masking everything, but I make them disappear as much as I can manage around my family and especially, Demi.</p>
<p>Even though one could express the way I hide my soul as intimidating, I <em>do </em>feel things very deeply. More than people might realise. <br/>My angel can, somehow, make everything better with only a smile in my direction or a loving gaze.</p>
<p>
  <em>She just spoke so beautifully and my little prince as well. </em>
</p>
<p>I must have had brought attention to me because, a moment later, I was being embraced in soft and caring arms. Close to my darling's heartbeats.</p>
<p>She spoke tenderly in my ear while caressing my back soothingly, not letting me go. Making me feel protected, warmly and comfortably settled against her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love her. Oh, I love her immensely. </em>
</p>
<p>When my slow tears weren't as troubling me anymore, I raised my head from her neck and brought her lips to mine in an almost chaste action.</p>
<p>I then took a deep breath and spoke my feelings aloud, as scary it could be. "In Storybrooke, I will show you an entire foreign universe, an alternative story. You'll discover a vast world, in just a small town. I can assure you that. Perhaps you won't believe it at first and it's completely understandable, keep an open mind. Please. <br/>Hopefully, your opinion of me will remain unchanged as you'll learn the rest of my past. It's not pretty at all, it's obscure. I won't lie, although I'm terrified I want to stay as honest as I can. I'm sincere about how I feel for you, remember that. I can't tell you that you won't be disappointed by me, because even though I have little to no regrets, I'm ashamed of what I've done too, when I remember some of my actions. I wish you'll still see the light in me, I'm not exaggerating when I say that. <br/>As a conclusion, I am asking you to consider magic as a part of the universe. I love you my darling."</p>
<p>
  <em>I ...Regina..why talking so much? She could run, I wouldn't blame her. Unless, fate would finally grant me a lasting love. </em>
</p>
<p>I noticed many emotions crossing her face, not as readable as always but not any negative ones, I believe. <br/>She lightly pressed her palm against my cheekbone and responded to me, easing my anxieties. <br/>«Sweetheart, as I previously told, it doesn't matter to me, what you've done is behind you and what is important to me is You. As a person. I would and will be ready to listen every detail you want to share willingly, I don't want you to feel forced. I might huff and puff a little, but above all, I will be as understanding as I can and I certainly won't blow the house down. I love you Regina and even the roughest thunderstorm couldn't change that. We're survivors, a little piece of the puzzle has nothing against us. Aren't we supposed to be true loves? Maybe I do believe in magic then. Our kind of love doesn't just happen at every cross road, we're lucky to have found one another.<br/>And baby, I'm curious to watch our two worlds collide in a gentle yet powerful way.»</p>
<p>
  <em>Merlin, I'm charmed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Human Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Once we've relaxed a little, our emotions under control, we turned our heads in direction of 'Gina's family, witnessing a few tears clouding their eyes.</p>
<p>As I was about to comfort them, the oven brought us back in the moment with its significant sound. <em>Right, dessert!</em></p>
<p>My partner got up and carefully took them out, disposing the pies on the counter. After letting them cool a little, she eyed them with pride and contentment, not wasting a minute to cut them in generous slices, adding fresh vanilla whipped cream on the side.</p>
<p>"Dessert for you my dears, my traditional apple pie. Enjoy, there's plenty of it if you would desire more." She announced, passion in her eyes. <em>Let me snuggle with her!</em></p>
<p>We all started eating, not leaving a crumble. It was, without a doubt, the best apple pie I've ever tasted, truly. She is definitely a good cook, with the right amount of love and expertise in her recipes.</p>
<p>I took another piece, wanting to share one with Regina, moaning in unison at the taste.</p>
<p>The discussions at the table were fun and more lighthearted than a few moments prior, as we also enjoyed dessert. When I finished, I was thinking about how lucky and blessed I am, to be here and have a loving, wonderful girlfriend. Making me believe anything is possible to achieve, motivating me to write more songs than usual. <em>That pie though, apples are so fucking good, anyone that doesn't like them is a mystery to me. </em></p>
<p>"Thank you my love, I can only agree with you. Who doesn't love apples? Red ones are spectacular, simply exquisite." 'Gina said, smirking at me.</p>
<p>I immediately realized I said my thoughts out loud, forgetting I wasn't alone. I chuckled with amusement and laid my head on my partner's shoulder before replying. "It's true though, I could never be tired of them, nor I could have enough of your presence." I ended, looking up at her and meeting her eyes, before nuzzling my nose along her jawline.</p>
<p>After our short embrace, we talked some more with the others before we cleaned up every dishes, preferring to leave a neat kitchen for our hosts.</p>
<p>When the last plate was dried, I got an interesting idea as I remembered what I brought earlier.</p>
<p>I made everyone install themselves in the living room, on the couch, as I grabbed my guitar before sitting in front of my babe.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let's get this evening going! </em>
</p>
<p>I strummed along the chords, finding my rhythm as I began singing, as concentrated as I could. I didn't hesitate to showcase my heart, my voice under control.</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking out on the morning rain</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I used to feel so uninspired</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And when I knew I had to face another day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lord, it made me feel so tired</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before the day I met you, life was so unkind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But you're the key to my peace of mind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause you make me feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel like</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A natural woman (woman)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When my soul was in the lost and found</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You came along to claim it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I didn't know just what was wrong with me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Til your kiss helped me name it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now I'm no longer doubtful, of what I'm living for</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if I make you happy I don't need to do more</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause you make me feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel like</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A natural woman (woman)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, baby, what you've done to me (what you've done to me)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel so good inside (good inside)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I just want to be, close to you (want to be)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel so alive</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You make me feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel like</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A natural woman (woman)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You make me feel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me feel</em>
</p>
<p>As I ended the last note, I heard cheers coming from my spectators and couldn't help but blush profusely, especially when my girl bit her lip, looking at me with desire and love. <em>She's so special to me, it's insane. </em></p>
<p>"Omg!! Another one please! Ohh could you both perhaps make a duet ? It was so good yesterday." Emma asked enthusiastically, whilst others were agreeing with joy as well.</p>
<p>I winked at my sweetheart and began the right harmony, as I chose an other register, wanting to be a little provocative and apparently, 'Gina didn't mind playing along.</p>
<p>She recognised the song and let her voice do the rest, keeping her gaze locked to mine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Open up your eyes, shut your mouth and see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I'm still the only one who's been in love with me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll guess I'll be getting you stuck in between my teeth</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's nothing I can do about it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Broke a finger knocking on your bedroom door</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I got splinters in my knuckles crawling across the floor</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I think that's what I like about it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She's an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My only angel</em>
</p>
<p>I joined her during the chorus and continued along with her, throughout the rest of the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>I must admit I thought I'd like to make you mine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As I went about my business through the warning signs</em>
  <br/>
  <em>End up meeting in the hallway every single time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's nothing we can do about it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Told it to her brother and she told it to me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That she's gonna be angel, just you wait and see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When it turns out she's a devil in between the sheets</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's nothing she can do about it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hey, hey</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She's an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My only angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Only angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's an angel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My only angel</em>
</p>
<p>As she sang the last few words, I could only be mesmerised all over again. Her voice is beautiful, very much so. She'll probably win The Voice, she's incredibly talented. I'm not biased at all, I'm saying that as a professional singer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway, I love her and that's it. She can conquer everything, I'm certain of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, she can indeed be a sweet devil in between the sheets. Much to my pleasure. </em>
</p>
<p>We directed our gaze towards my family and their reactions were golden. Emma and Hook were fascinated, my sweet prince wanted to hide, idiots one and two were blushing like little prudes and of course, my sister winked at me knowingly accompanied by her famous wicked grin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I even surprised? </em>
</p>
<p>I chuckled under my breath and I whispered a proposition to my darling, plotting with a sense of youthful mischief. "Preciosa, I believe they aren't shocked enough, what else do you have in your register?Hm? Let's get <em>naughty.</em>"</p>
<p>She smirked at me and murmured her answer while tracing her fingertips on my hand. "I hope you're ready babe, this song will make others stare at us with hunger, frustration and perhaps envy." <em>Well, why the hell not?</em></p>
<p>I gave a slight nod of agreement, clearing my voice as I got ready to sing again. She began the melody and debuted the song, letting me sing the first verse as she joined me for the remaining of the song.</p>
<p>
  <em>One, two, one, two, three</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(...intro)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never had much faith in love or miracles (miracles) uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Never wanna put my heart on the line, uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But swimming in your water is something spiritual (spiritual) uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm born again every time you spend the night, uh!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause your sex takes me to paradise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah your sex takes me to paradise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For too long, for too long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For too long, for too long</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh yeah yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You bring me to my knees</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You make me testify, uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can make a sinner change his ways, uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light, uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And right there is where I wanna stay, uh!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause your sex takes me to paradise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah your sex takes me to paradise</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For too long, for too long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For too long, for too long</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can I just stay here?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Spend the rest of my days here?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Can't I just stay here?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Spend the rest of my days here?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For too long, for too long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>For too long, for too long</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh yeah yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!</em>
</p>
<p>As the last chorus ended, we could feel burning stares, directed at us. I pecked my lover's cheek before giving my attention to the others.</p>
<p>"Bloody hell! You both are seriously addicted to one another, connected by true love and sinful desires. Well, cheers to that!" My sister said, cackling like the brat she is. <em>I love her though, as nuts she can make me at times.</em></p>
<p>I didn't pay any mind to her words, except perhaps 'true love and sinful desires', I agree sis!</p>
<p>My son was red like a tomato and I bit my lip to hide my chuckle. <br/>What made me perplexed was how Emma and her pirate looked at my darling and I. They were practically drooling. <em>What is that about?!</em></p>
<p>Without much surprises, the Charming's were completely flushed and had a hard time to look at us. <em>Well, oops? </em></p>
<p>Afterwards that interesting moment, Demetria and I proposed to watch a movie so they could breathe a little. They exulted a sigh of relief and actually looked rather enthusiastic.</p>
<p>We opted for The Proposal, wanting a relaxed and somewhat lighthearted romantic comedy. I had absolutely no idea of what the story was about but my darling told me it was a great production so why not?</p>
<p>We turned the lights off and all got installed better on the sofa. My little prince on my side and my partner on the other, her head on my shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, dear, that's quite a masterpiece! The acting is incredible, truly so.</em>
</p>
<p>By the end of it, I felt my eyelids closing and I drifted off to sleep sooner than I would have believed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could have days like this all the time, next to my lover. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>As I was still looking at the screen, I felt a soft breath in my neck and  quiet heartbeats. I looked beside me and saw my sweetheart asleep on my shoulder.</p>
<p>She seemed so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up, that's why I began thinking about spending the night here instead of us going back to my place.</p>
<p>I got up as smoothly as possible and carefully lifted her in my arms, not rushing my movements before padding on the floor with tranquility and saying good night to the others who, apparently, couldn't believe what they were witnessing.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was right, she's as light as a feather, a cloud of love and sarcasm.</em>
</p>
<p>Once I laid her down delicately on her wide bed, I went to search for pajamas in her closet. <em>Wow! Those dresses! </em><br/><em>Wait...no cotton for the night? Ooh great silk though. </em></p>
<p>I eventually took two pairs of silky pajamas, a light blue one and a cream one, before changing quickly and proceeding to do the same just as fast with Gina.</p>
<p>I gently opened the bed comforter and took my partner in my arms once more as I settled us peacefully on the pillows. <em>What a great day we had! </em></p>
<p>..<em>.You have to go!! No I won't leave you alone! Please, we'll be reunited again darling. Do it ! I won't give up ! I love you sweetheart. I love you cariño more than.....*BOOM*</em></p>
<p>« Darling! Wake up, you're having a nightmare.» I heard a worried voice say next to me, making me jolt awake.</p>
<p>I breathed in and out for long minutes as I felt a warm hand soothing my back, caressing it lovingly. <br/>Once I had my ideas clearer, I noticed my babe looking at me with a gaze full of concern. <em>Oh gosh that dream. </em></p>
<p>I don't know what I've exactly saw but it scared me tremendously. I can't lose her! It's with these thoughts clouding my mind that I found myself in her tight embrace, a hand clutching her fabric not wanting to let go.</p>
<p>« My love, what happened? You know you can tell me anything, I'm here.» She tenderly murmured to me.</p>
<p>" I...it might sound weird or completely confusing but I know you will be understanding so here goes nothing I guess. Okay, so we were in a street full of strangers but you seemed to know them and they were afraid of an unknown phenomenon. You tried to keep your composure as you talked to them but I could sense that  deep down you were petrified. All of the sudden, a giant purple cloud appeared, shadowing a clock tower and the entire town. The moment after we were at the town line and you told me to run and stay safe until I figure a way to find you. I didn't want to let you go but you insisted and I reluctantly agreed but promised to save you. As you said you loved me, a thunderous explosion roared through the sky and that's when I woke up. Baby..could it be umm..magic related?» <em>Still not over it.</em></p>
<p>When I finished, I looked up at her eyes and saw a sort of haunted look combined with sorrow and unshed emotions. <br/>« I am not surprised that it made you feel that way my darling. I don't know yet if you've dreamed of the past or the future but I understand it quite well. I could deny your question and pretend that it's not magic related but it would be dishonest and foolish of me. As I expressed earlier tonight, there's a part of my life that you're not aware about and Storybrooke, the town of your dream I believe, is a major piece of the puzzle. I do think you are more aware of the matter that you might believe. Have you noticed a change in my eyes from time to time, especially when I'm passionate or mad?»</p>
<p><em>So..magic...would be real? Eh, why not. Wait...</em><br/>I observed her and thought about all the different hints since I know her. <em>Apples...fairytales...magic...hm.</em><br/><em>Her different talks about the villains...the evil queen...an almost pirate...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>OH. </em>
</p>
<p>"Babe. Are there different alternate realities that could perhaps exist?»</p>
<p>« Yes my dear. Your world is what we call the Land Without Magic.»</p>
<p>
  <em>Interesting..I know I make her wait but I want to add a little bit of suspense. He</em>
  <em>he</em>
  <em>. </em>
</p>
<p>Deciding to be straightforward about my discoveries, I voiced my thoughts once more. <br/>" So, sweetheart, why did you put a sleeping curse on Snow White? Because, let's face it, you're way more stunning than her. And I think the evil part is a bit much, you don't look that way. As my thoughts lead me to believe, there could have been a much deeper reason for the whole revenge thing."</p>
<p>I felt her tensing against me but I brought her closer to me, rubbing her waist with care and affection. <br/>As she let out a breath, she started talking. <br/>« Do you remember when I told you about Daniel, my first love? Well, one day I was standing with him near a tree, talking about true love, when we suddenly saw a horse rushing towards us with a young girl on its back, not having any control over it. So I jumped on my horse and galloped as fast as I could, reaching and grabbing the hand of the little girl. She presented herself and told me that she was Snow White. What I didn't know at that time was that my mother, put a spell on the runaway horse so it would spin out of control because she heard royals passing by. Snow told her father, King Leopold, how I saved her and he asked my hand in marriage. My mother accepted on my behalf and I immediately rushed to tell Daniel but Snow surprised us kissing. I made her promise to keep it a secret because I loved him but she got manipulated by mother into telling her. As you already know, mother took advantage of my hopeful departure with my stable boy, ripped his heart out and crushed it right in front of me. She stated that it was for my own good. Two days later, I was married to the oh so kind King and still grieving, in a cold golden prison. Ten years of that nightmare which I told you about, it was dark. Storybrooke was created because I casted the Dark Curse.»</p>
<p>By the end of the tale, more than these previous words, she was alternating between a distant voice and painful sobbing, especially when she talked about every obstacles she encountered. <em>My baby, she's mine! </em></p>
<p>When she was more calm, I kissed her forehead and replied to her. "Mi reina, you are truly special. I was right when I said that you have the most resilient heart. I couldn't imagine going through your path and still having your courage. As I told you, it doesn't matter to me what you've done in the past, you are who you are and I accept you. All of you. Some people could be upset, in denial or even hurtful when confronted with that sort of out of the ordinary story but I choose to believe in it. I'm not saying it didn't caught me off guard but I'm not seeing the logic in potentially being resentful towards you when all you've done since the beginning is be as honest as you could given the circumstances. You didn't choose how nor where you were born and I certainly can't blame you for that. I love you baby."</p>
<p>« I -how can you be so understanding? I have done horrible things, I have burned entire villages, I...I was a monster. I don't deserve you...you're too pure for me.»</p>
<p>" Regina, look at me, you were broken, terribly so. I'm not trying to search excuses for your actions but I think that you redeemed yourself quite a lot already and if people forgave you, then it's a sign to move forward. Although, I don't particularly agree with your past actions I can imagine and understand your point of view. I have my own shadows too and I would much rather enjoy our time together, learn to know you better, rather than being ignorant and unnecessary hateful towards you. Maybe I accept it too quickly but I would be idiotic to waste my time on negativity when it's causing pain. Thank you for telling me your story sweetheart and nothing changed between us, you're still my miracle, my sweet love. We are in this together and as I expressed earlier, it's not a little piece of the puzzle that could shatter us. You are my forever." <br/><em>I am sincere, she is my partner and throughout everything, I'll love her. </em></p>
<p>« I'm quite speechless to be fair. Thank you for your heart my darling, I don't know if I deserve it but I'm grateful that you chose to stand by me, with me. I love you, so very much, my guardian angel. You are my forever too.» She expressed, sending me a look of pure love.</p>
<p>When words weren't enough anymore to express our feelings, I pressed my mouth to hers and let our tongues do the talking, meeting one another in yet another passionate and romantic moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Evil" or not, that beautiful queen has my heart and I'm the happiest, I don't care what people would say about us. I love her, that's all I know and she's way more enigmatic than I thought but I'm okay with that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sweet Sensations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Regina's POV </em> </b>
</p>
<p>What. a. night. First, there was my angel's nightmare which freaked me out and next there was all the truth revealed about my identity. <em>Dear Merlin...I wasn't expecting that turn of events.</em></p>
<p>I still couldn't believe how she could be so understanding and caring, especially after discovering my entire past. <em>Someone pinch me so I know it's not a dream! </em></p>
<p>As the strong effervescence of the street woke me up, I realized it was almost ten in the morning.<br/>My angel was still asleep, resting with an adorable smile and a relaxed expression.</p>
<p>"Mi princesa, open your beautiful eyes." I whispered lovingly, stroking her hair with attention.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, I saw her beaming brightly at me, her gaze sparkling with love, as she cupped my jaw to kiss me softly.<br/>«Mmm..good morning, your majesty.» <em>Gods...</em></p>
<p>I let out a slight groan as I felt my desire for her increase, sensing my eyes darkening as well.<br/>" You know what it does to me, don't you, pequeña? Hm? Tell me."</p>
<p>She bit her lip and traced the length of my thigh with her warm hand. « What if it was my purpose? You know...we kind of been interrupted yesterday...and it left me all flustered. After last night, I feel like I need to show you how much I love you and I don't think I can suppress my desire to take off your clothes, to make you come so much that you would only have my soul engraved in yours instead of doubts about who you are. So, babe, wanna get dirty?» <em>For the love of ...fuck..mmm. </em></p>
<p>As her words registered in my mind, her teeth lightly scraped the shell of my ear and her palm was still travelling along my body, now arriving on my behind.<br/>With a breathy moan, I could only answer my approval.<br/>"Take me darling. Fuck me. Show me your soul. I'm all yours."</p>
<p>This was probably a convincing answer because the next thing I was aware of, an hungry mouth planted open mouthed kisses across my jawline before landing on my lips. She practically shoved her tongue against mine once I granted the entrance and it was insanely blissful.</p>
<p>We battled for dominance a little while and as I was about to get the upper hand, she took me by surprise and tore off my night blouse, making buttons fly everywhere in the room. I was too invested in the make out session to be scandalised but I honestly didn't care at the moment. <em>That's it, I'm losing it. </em></p>
<p>I felt her tongue leave my mouth to, instead, twirl and suck my hardened peaks, generously massaging the opposite breast.<br/>"Fuck...amor... I need you." I said, feeling moisture between my legs as I was grinding on her thigh.</p>
<p>She looked up at me from her position and with a naughty spark in her eyes, pulled down the remnants of my clothing, dropping them on the floor. <em>Finally. </em><br/>" Take off your clothes as well pequeña, I need to feel your soft caramel skin against mine." I asked, wanting to touch her badly as well.</p>
<p>She crawled up, kissed me with lust and affection and raised herself as she slowly unbuttoned her upper pajamas, pressing her hips against my core. <em>Fuck...</em></p>
<p>Once it was removed, she let it drop and got up from the bed, making a sexy show of exposing her smooth skin little by little until she was completely bare in front of me.</p>
<p>She found her a place above me once again, beginning a new heated kiss as my hands were roaming her stunning body. I felt a hand making its way between us and making me moan as she started rubbing my throbbing clit.</p>
<p>« You're so fucking wet for me baby. I wonder if I should tease you more or give in into my hunger for your sweet pussy.» <em>Good gods...</em></p>
<p>" Only for you darling. The sooner you touch me, the sooner I could repay the favour you know?" <em>Please I want her.</em></p>
<p>She purred lightly in my neck, as she found her way between my thighs, widening them meanwhile laying pecks on my soft skin.<br/>I shuddered of pleasure beneath her and took hold of her hair, waiting in anticipation.</p>
<p>I didn't even have time to think, that she started feasting on me, completely devouring my cunt and pinning my hips down on the mattress. <em>Damn it, so good. </em></p>
<p>When she added three of her fingers, knuckles deep, I totally lost it as they were hitting as fast as possible against my g-spot.<br/>"Mierda, mi amor! ¡Más!  Más duro, por favor!" I husked out, between my breathless moans.</p>
<p>My lover proceeded to thrust her fingers as deep as they could go in my drenched hole and wrapped her lips around my bundle of nerves, sucking it with passion.</p>
<p>After one more lick, I became undone and rode my high as she gathered all my release on her tongue, swallowing it while looking in my eyes. <em>She is so exquisite, fuck.</em></p>
<p>I brought her face next to mine and crashed my lips against hers, tasting myself on her tongue and exchanged our places in one swift move of my legs.<br/>As I was now hovering her, I reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into her soft eyes, watching her with hunger and love, before suavely saying my next words.</p>
<p>"My darling, what do you want? Shall I fuck your pretty little cunt until you're trembling with pleasure or...use your sinfully gorgeous body to cum once more? Tell me, my good girl." <em>If only I had all my magic here...</em></p>
<p>She let out a whimper and replied to me, her glistening center coating my abdomen. « Ay mamí, let your darkest fantasies play out, take me how you want. I'm yours, please, just fuck me.» <em>Oh my...I might implode with lust.</em></p>
<p>I let out a growl of desire as I latched my mouth on her neck, leaving a trail of nicely shaped love bites on my way to her mound.<br/>I licked my lips with envy and started eating her out, my tongue never relenting as I raked my nails across her firm thighs.</p>
<p>As her moans got louder, I ceased all movements and turned her around, raising her ass in the air as I smacked it  forcefully, plunging directly my tongue back in her soaked pussy. <em>Fucking hell...I couldn't ever be tired of it. </em></p>
<p>« Mi reina ahh!! I'm gonna cum, fuck» <em>Not so fast darling. </em></p>
<p>"Not until I say so pequeña." I demanded, three of my fingers replacing my tongue, as they were buried deep into her instantly.</p>
<p>Pounding into her roughly, I grabbed a handful of her left butt cheek with my free palm, leaning to graze my teeth on the right one. "Now bebita, cum for me!" I commanded, massaging her g-spot with my fingertips.</p>
<p>I felt her walls gripping and releasing my digits as she muffled her screams of ecstasy in the bed sheets, soaking my hand and her thighs with her cum. I slowly removed myself and licked her clean, not wasting one drop. <em>So delicious...</em></p>
<p>I laid us down on our sides, facing each other as I lovingly caressed her cheek with the back of my hand and connecting our mouths in a lingering kiss. "Good morning as well my love. How do you feel?"</p>
<p>"A very good morning indeed babe. I feel...thoroughly fucked. How about you?" She told me, blushing softly.</p>
<p>I pecked her lion tattoo, giving her my answer with a tender voice. " I feel utterly and greatly pleasured too. You are quite the talented person my darling, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>She chuckled genuinely, her freckles expanding, her knuckles grazing my arm. She then looked at me intensely, her love and passion swirling together, scanning me completely. "I love you so damn much baby, it's insane. I feel like I could conquer entire realms, as you say, with what I feel for you. I don't think you realize how impactful you are in the lives of everyone. You are so strong and charismatic. Even when you don't show them, I know that you feel things deeply. I am truly blessed to be with you."</p>
<p>The air caught in my lungs as she expressed her words. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, as I captured her lips with mine, leaving us breathless afterwards. "I love you so incredibly much, oh gods, so much mi amor. Even though I am beyond terrified to lose you, I can't stop myself to fall more in love with you each second that passes. Your heart is the purest of them all and I shall protect it for as long as you will wish it. Soy el afortunado, sin duda. Tu alma, tu amor, tu cuerpo, el infierno, los adoro. You are exquisite in every way and I would be damned if I don't show you just how much. Te amo Demetria, más de lo que las palabras pueden decir, más de lo que uno puede expresar." I ended, pressing forehead against hers.</p>
<p>
  <em>She is mine and I shall bring her joy any chance I could. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Demi's POV</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn. She is so freaking hot in general, but wow, her Spanish voice leaves me speechless every single time. Such a queen. Pun intended, perhaps.</em>
</p>
<p>As an easy smile was playing on my features at my own thoughts, I reached out to her, pulling her into an heated kiss and slightly moaning as she bit my lip.<br/>« Not that I'm complaining, quite the opposite, but what was that for my darling?» Gina said, an amused smirk on her features.</p>
<p>" Your Spanish accent..that smooth and suave voice of yours, the firmness and beauty of it, fuck, it makes me all kinds of dizzy. Just one of your looks, winks or smiles makes me want to kiss you and embrace you all at once. I didn't know a connection could be this powerful. Gosh, I'm so in love with you too sweetheart." I expressed truthfully, kissing her once more with warmth and affection.</p>
<p>
  <em>She has such pretty eyes...damn. </em>
</p>
<p>« My love, the way I feel around you should be forbidden, it feels so sweet and blissful. Whenever you show me a glimpse of your heart, I want to cherish it forever. Whenever your dimples are forming, I wish to picture them in my mind. Whenever your freckles are mirroring the sunlight, I am head over heels. Whatever you do, I am feeling alive.» <em>Wow, she always has the right words. </em></p>
<p>I caressed her cheek softly and nuzzled our noses together, as I initiated another kiss. Which became passionate once more.<br/>" Mm..babe..I need you so bad. I know we need to get ready but damn I can't resist you. Especially when you're looking all glorious like that, naked and as aroused as I am."</p>
<p>I felt her breath coming out more shortly than previously, a sign of her lust, as she took hold of both of my hands, finding her place above me with ease. « Pequeña, if I had it my way, we wouldn't be leaving this bed until we were both satisfied. As we're short on time now, how about we make it quick hm? ¿Qué deseas? ¿Mi boca? ¿Mis dedos? ¿Mi coño? Dime. » <em>Fuck. </em></p>
<p>« Joder, los tres. Date la vuelta por encima de mí, por favor. Ever heard of 69 babe ? » I panted as I saw her eyes turn impossibly darker with lust, the purple flames showing wildly as shadows.</p>
<p>She placed her glistening folds above my mouth and as I was about to take my first taste, she took me by surprise by sucking my clit in earnest, already setting a fast pace.<br/>I reciprocated with my tongue swiping at her swollen lips and directed two fingers in her hole, slamming them rapidly. <em>Her moans, fucking hell. </em></p>
<p>Sooner than predicted we were both grinding on each other's faces, chasing our orgasms as there was perfect syncing between our actions.<br/>« Cum with me preciosa. ¡Ahora!» She groaned out, making me clench around her fingers as delicious spams pulsed throughout our bodies.</p>
<p>
  <em>So damn good as always. </em>
</p>
<p>Once our breathing was back to an acceptable level, we found our way back into each other's arms, our skin still hot.<br/>We exchanged a few more lingering pecks before one of us formed a thought. « My, my, what will it be once I have you in my bed? Hm? With all that magic at my disposal? My kinky side as yet to come out and play.»</p>
<p>
  <em>Hot damn. I'm ready. </em>
</p>
<p>" If what you've already displayed isn't on your level of kinks, I am more than curious to what's about to come. Speaking of which, isn't it time for us to get ready baby? Your family is probably waiting for us." I ended with a giggle.</p>
<p>" You're right my love, I don't trust them to watch themselves more than necessary. We need to rescue Henry from their nonsense. How about we take a nice and hot shower?" She said, her eyes highlighting her mischievous side.</p>
<p>I shook my head in amusement and took her hand in mine, leading the way to the bathroom.<br/>Once underneath the steamy water, I reconnected our mouths as we were consumed by desire all over again.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's so irresistible...is that 'True Love'? I don't know but I sure adore it. Adore her. </em>
</p>
<p>« Gods...Amor...touch me please.» My lover moaned out as I sucked her collarbone.</p>
<p>Before she could realize it, I turned her around, facing the wall and put her arms against it, above her head.<br/>"Keep your hands there baby. Spread your legs and stick your ass out for me, I want a good look at it."</p>
<p>She did what I asked and as I scooted down, I could see her dripping cunt ready for me.<br/>I didn't waste my time, I immediately dived in and french kissed her sensitive core, being rewarded with strong moans.</p>
<p>As my tongue was working relentlessly, I spread apart her butt cheeks with my hands, squeezing the firm flesh before licking my way to her puckered hole.<br/>I felt a hand in my hair and smacked her thigh. "I said to keep your hands up there." I growled out huskily.</p>
<p>My ministrations continued, my pace rougher than before as I made her ride her orgasm with my palm rubbing her clit.<br/>I made my way up as I placed warm kisses on her spine, ending with a kiss on her plump lips once I turned her around.<br/><em>Can't feel my legs but that was worth it. </em></p>
<p>« I couldn't help myself but to grab a handful of your hair my dear. Your tongue feels so delightful against me, I wouldn't have minded if my skin was tainted in red for my slight misbehaviour ....I do enjoy a good lustful smacking once in awhile. ¿Estoy siendo claro o disfrutarías de un ejemplo?» <em>Fuck me. </em></p>
<p>"Oh yeah? I think I already had an idea that you liked it. I'm not quite sure I remember how it feels though, would you mind showing it to me, my queen?" I teased her, knowing I said magic words.</p>
<p>**SMACK** <em>Yup, I was right. </em></p>
<p>I moaned out loud as she continued to be dedicated in her movements, making me press my thighs together. She had none of that as she inserted three of fingers in my drenched area.<br/>I grabbed the back of her head, pulled her in a hungry kiss and started to grind myself on her hand, coming in the process with a tight scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>She gently pulled out and started to rub soothingly my sore cheeks, still kissing me with a fresh wave of love.<br/>I disconnected our mouths and approached her closer to me, my arms embracing her frame, my lips pecking a chaste kiss on her nose and forehead, smiling as she blushed tenderly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love her, without a doubt.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Laughter, Adventures and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear lords. That was positively mind blowing. At the height of my reign as the Evil Queen I've known great pleasure but every moment with Demetria is on an whole other level. I'm not even exaggerating. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>My darling, I love you. </em>
</p>
<p>After we finally washed ourselves, or one another in this case, we were in the dressing room and that was the tricky part. <br/>« I can't wear my clothes from yesterday and I don't think I'll fit in yours. Do you have a solution babe, please?»</p>
<p>
  <em>Good question. Hm...RIGHT! I can do that...</em>
</p>
<p>With a twirl of my wrist she was clothed in comfortable baggy jeans, had a white cotton shirt, a light vest and some sneakers. And fresh underwear. <br/>As she was still wide eyed, I put on my outfit relatively quickly which consisted of white linen slacks, lingerie underneath and a red button dress shirt combined with matching high heels. <em>Good. Neat. Incredible. </em></p>
<p>"So, my darling, are you ready?" I asked to my girlfriend, taking her hand mine, caressing it gently.</p>
<p>« Yeah, um...woo....baby, I so wasn't ready for that. It's a quite useful spell though. How did you know I wanted to wear that? But wait I thought it was the Land Without Magic, how was it possible then?» She said, in awe of what was happening.</p>
<p>" Call it intuition my sweet darling. As for magic, I can do little spells like that because if you look for it, there's a hint of magic everywhere. Also, I couldn't do bigger spells like soundproofing a room or teleportation due to the fact that I don't have access to all my powers in this Land. Which is, of course, different in Storybrooke and in The Enchanted Forest. Do you have any questions?" I replied, pecking her temple in the process.</p>
<p>She shook her head with a soft grin and intertwined our hands, pecking me on the cheek before gesturing to the door. <br/>I squeezed her hand in mine as we advanced with contentment to the kitchen of the hotel suite, our gazes landing on my family, having an animated conversation as always.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet, lovely, creatures.... I'm already rolling my eyes at their antics but they are quite surprising. </em>
</p>
<p>" Good morning my dears." I said, catching their attention. <br/>«Hi guys! What's up?» My darling said, joining me in the greetings.</p>
<p>« FINALLY!!! Bloody hell sis, it's a surprise you both still have energy after all that screaming. We could hear you through the walls. » My sister said cackling with amusement. <em>I swear she's a brat. </em></p>
<p>I stifled a chuckle and send a wink to Demetria, making her smirk gently at me. <br/>As I was serving us cups of coffee, I eventually replied to that not so wicked green witch. "I don't quite see what you're talking about sis, it could also have been an impromptu screaming contest."</p>
<p>«You're such an horrible liar, it's a surprise you're able to stand there and not limping from soreness. You're lucky Henry and the Uncharmings are out exploring the city, they would have been scarred for life.» <em>Oh, she did not. </em></p>
<p>" Well, perhaps, if you did get some, you wouldn't be as envious as you are. We wouldn't want you to turn green, would we?" I said, a shark smile across my face.</p>
<p>
  <em>1,2,3....</em>
</p>
<p>« Regina Maria Mills!!! I don't care what your evil ass is doing, I'm not jealous at all. No. At all. I'm supposed to be the big sister and here you are, being a mischievous munchkin to me. Ugh, Demi, is that normal?» Zelena replied, rolling her eyes with fake exhaustion.</p>
<p>My angel hid an amused laugh and replied with slight cheekiness.« Well, my little sister has been an absolute joy growing up compared to me. I was the one with the rebellious streaks and whatnot. And I'm the middle child, so really there's no constant scale. Although, I think, the banter between siblings is somewhat always common. God knows I've been a handful for my older sister. Even now, I still have silly disagreements with her. As for y'all, I suppose there are a few decades to catch up on, that's probably why the teasing is accentuated. There's no denying that there's a strong bond between you two. Oh, just between us, I'm aware that my babe can be a little devil when she wants to, but a freakishly adorable one.»</p>
<p>
  <em>My girlfriend is one in a million, I can't believe it. Me? An adorable devil? Well, I can make it work I suppose. </em>
</p>
<p>« My sister is a bloody pain in the arse, believe it or not. I do love her though and she is quite interesting, I'll keep her.» Zelena, ended giving me a knowing smirk.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know what hit her in Oz...such a witch. Alas, I love her as well. </em>
</p>
<p>"Oh my, thank you for your generosity, your sister is quite content with your decision." I added, scoffing lightheartedly at her words.</p>
<p>I could see Demi having a hard time not laughing as she followed with immense interest my bantering with my family.</p>
<p>Emma chose that moment to add her little comments as always. « You know, Gina, I don't think I've ever seen you that relaxed. It's pretty clear that you're having the time of your life. I'm glad that I'm present to see you being a...cougar.» <em>She must be kidding me...</em></p>
<p>As I almost choked on my coffee, I heard my partner replying with playfulness. « I sort of agree with Emma actually. You're totally the MILF of my dreams babe.» <em>Is it possible to erase that? </em></p>
<p>Even though I was profoundly (fakely) mortified at their words, I somehow managed to muster my best provocative tone, a pointed stare at Demetria. "I believe your fantasies became real my dear. Wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>« It depends...you have quite the stamina for your age.» She replied cheekily. <em>Excuse me?! </em></p>
<p>" If my memory is correct, you are the one trying to keep up the pace. I quite enjoy your eagerness, my darling. Oh, by the way, I might have my age but I certainly don't mind sharing my knowledge with you." I continued, raising my eyebrow knowingly.</p>
<p>« One thing is for sure babe, I admire how...flexible you are, how wild you can be...I wonder how much you can take.» She told me, smirking at me as she slowly bit her lip. <em>SOS, I want her! </em></p>
<p>Trying to mask my arousal with a low chuckle, I uncrossed my legs, got up and leaned on the table, and whispered hotly in her ear. "I'm sure you're aware, my love, what you do to my body. I don't think you could imagine just what I'm capable to do with you, <em>to you.</em>"</p>
<p>As I let my teeth graze the edge of her ear, I felt her take a sharp intake of breath before I took back my previous place. <br/>After a few minutes of discreetly eye-fucking each other, we were boldly interrupted by Em-ma.</p>
<p>« Wow, Gina, I only inquired a little fact and it turned into some sort of teasing challenge. We thought you were going to go at it right here.» <em>Always the most eloquent...</em></p>
<p>« She's right little sis, I thought I was going to have to bleach my eyes. I don't see a problem in having such a passionate desire for one another though, it changes from the vanilla attitude of some people...if you know who I mean.» <em>She's right, it's certainly...intense in the best way. </em></p>
<p>« Hey now, I love my sweet sunshine and she loves me so we enjoy it as much as we can and want. Plus, have you seen how beautiful inside and out she is? I mean, I would be foolish to not give my all to her.» Demetria said, taking my hand in hers, softly caressing it. <em>My heart fluttered.</em></p>
<p>" And it would be ludicrous of me to not show you how stunning and wonderful you are as well, mi corazón." I genuinely finished, smiling tenderly at her as I kissed our joined hands.</p>
<p>« Here we go again with the mushiness...I almost regret the sexual tension now. Wait no! Forget I said that. Yes, be lovey dovey and sing a song. Oh sis! Sing first please!» Zelena exclaimed, suddenly having a wide grin.</p>
<p>« Yes Gina!! Please!! Ohh do a solo first and then a duet with Demi if there's time. Is that alright for you both?» Emma asked, doing puppy eyes. <em>I suppose...</em></p>
<p>I looked at my lover and she nodded enthusiastically with a spark in her eyes accompanied by a light peck on my lips. <br/>"Come along then, my dears. The piano is right there. This next song is one of my favourites."</p>
<p>
  <em>This hotel penthouse is full of surprises apparently. </em>
</p>
<p>As they installed themselves, I took my place on the piano bench and breathed in and out, relaxing my muscles. <br/>My fingers naturally began playing the smooth melody of the song and my voice intertwined with it, making me focus on my luck. <br/>My luck to have found a genuinely stunning soul as my lover, my luck to have a beautiful family and incredulously hilarious friends.</p>
<p>....<em> And you can tell everybody this is your song </em><br/><em>It may be quite simple but now that it's done </em><br/><em>I hope you don't mind </em><br/><em>I hope you don't mind </em><br/><em>That I put down in words </em><br/><em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world....</em></p>
<p>Once the lyrics let their place to the end of the harmonies, I looked at my darling and saw her eyes shining with love and happy tears.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love her so much, it's so surreal yet so natural. </em>
</p>
<p>Emma and Zelena were quite in the same state as well, their gaze having a puppy-like expression with their hands on their hearts. <em>They're something else, I swear.  </em></p>
<p>« I- baby, you're so damn talented, I already knew but you never cease to amaze me. Thank you, so much. <br/>I love you. Always remember that. I don't care what people would think about us, what matters is that we share a profound, boundless love for one another.» <br/>Demi said, sitting down next to me and cupping my face in her hands before kissing away the few positive tears that escaped me.</p>
<p>I leaned further into her gentle touch as I pressed my forehead against hers, my arms taking her in mine, tenderly.<br/>Before pulling away, she nuzzled our noses together and met my mouth in a passionate yet romantic kiss.</p>
<p>« We are watching you interacting and it feels so pure, as though we're witnessing a real life romantic story play out. What's your secret?» Emma asked us, in complete wonder as I pressed a kiss on my girlfriend's cheek.</p>
<p>" I don't quite know actually. It's new for me as well, in a very good way. I've been guarded for a long time and although it dissipated a little along the years, I've always had that fear of not being able to trust fully the love that was offered to me. That I didn't deserve it, that I would taint it. However, now, and after a serious work on myself, I feel as though I can conquer anything as long as I have my darling by my side. Demetria, you opened a new horizon for me that I couldn't even think possible. You prove me every second that we can love fully someone else and be their partner, against all odds and throughout every challenges. <br/>Te amo mi amor. Más de lo que puedes concebir, más que el infinito mismo. Eres mi voluntad de luchar en la oscuridad, mi razón para amar más cada día." I ended, sealing my words with a lingering kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>Communication and honesty help as well, truly. </em>
</p>
<p>« Little sis, I'm in awe of you. You pushed throughout all the hardships of your life and didn't walk away from your pain. Thank you for helping me and giving me second chances repeatedly, I really wish we could have grew up together, I've always wanted someone to protect and be mischievous with.» <em>My sister, a gorgeous soul. </em></p>
<p>" Oh, sis, if you knew just how much I look up to you. You pushed through many challenges as well and have proven to everyone, including yourself, that you could have an absolutely selfless and incredible heart. You literally saved my life when we were children even though we didn't know each other at the time and the fact that we bonded instantly, will always be a memory that gives me strength and warmth in my soul. I know we've had our share of ups and downs, but I wouldn't want to imagine what it would be like if I didn't have you as a sister, a friend, a great part of my family. Even if it sounds corny, you're the green to my red and I'm truly grateful for you."<br/>I sincerely shared, going up to embrace my sister.</p>
<p>As she reciprocated the warm hug, I replayed in my mind everything we've gone through since she 'invaded' my life and even though it's been a rollercoaster, I'd still do it without a doubt, just to share a few memories with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're the Mills sisters damnit ! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Shut, up! They're so precious and protective of one another, it's beautiful. <br/>As they hugged and talked some more with emotion, Emma and I admired them, a hand on our hearts and a couple of tissues in the other.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes we're crying, so what?</em>
</p>
<p>After we all dried our tears and collected ourselves, Gina came back to sit down beside me and I began the melody of our next song, singing the first verse as well.</p>
<p>She joined me for the chorus and we continued the song together, the lyrics flowing with natural ease and coordination.</p>
<p>
  <em>You lift my heart up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When the rest of me is down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You, you enchant me, even when you're not around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm latching on babe</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now I know what I have found</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I feel we're close enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I wanna lock in your love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think we're close enough</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Could I lock in your love, baby?....</em>
</p>
<p>Once the cover ended, we took a little moment for us, leaning against the other as we intertwined our hands and whispered sweet nothings to each other. What we previously haven't noticed, was that the others apparently arrived before the ending of our song. They pulled us out of our affection with cheerful noises and awe sounds.</p>
<p>
  <em>They seem to be fond of that new habit...Eh, why not?</em>
</p>
<p>We looked in their direction and they gazed at us with fondness and admiration, which somewhat made me want to hide in Gina's arms, to look away. <br/>Instead, as we spotted their various paper bags, she spoke out. «Well, good morning my dears. Shall we see what you bought for lunch?»</p>
<p>She stood up before kissing my cheek sweetly and going to the kitchen. <br/>As I joined her after greeting my newfound friends, I chuckled fondly while witnessing her frowning a little over the not so well placed groceries in the paper bags.</p>
<p>« Who in Merlin's name put the oranges above the eggs? How foolishly reckless...» She mumbled through her breath, shaking her head in disbelief.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's so damn cute, you can't tell me otherwise! </em>
</p>
<p>" Everything alright babe? I hope the rabbit food wasn't endangered. It would be a shame." I playfully told her, giggling more than before.</p>
<p>« Oh laugh all you want Demetria, but thankfully the vegetables are safe and sound. Which means a vast choice for lunch. Isn't it wonderful, my dear?» She drawled, raising her eyebrow in challenge and amusement.</p>
<p>" Such a pleasure, it's my dream come true you don't even imagine. Oh, I was so, so afraid." I dramatically said, smirking like a goof and placing the back of my head against my forehead, tilting back slightly.</p>
<p>« Terribly amusing my dear. Now, give me a hand with these groceries please, before we start cooking.» She retorted, smiling with affection.</p>
<p>I gave her my hand and she looked at me as though I've grown more heads. <em>Hehe. </em></p>
<p>« What exactly do you think you're doing darling?» She commented, her voice between surprised and amused.</p>
<p>" You said to give you my hand so that's what I did...literally. I mean, I can remove it from yours if you want but it doesn't sound that pleasant." I stated cheekily, caressing her palm softly with my fingertips.</p>
<p>« As romantic as it sounds, we need both of our hands to prepare our food, so it will have to wait a little while, my love. But...I can motivate you with something else...» She proposed, her brow rising again but in a seductive manner.</p>
<p>" Oh yeah baby? And what that might be, hm?" I inquired, biting slightly my lip as I closed more and more the distance between us.</p>
<p>« Find out for yourself, pequeña. » She husked, looking at me intensely.</p>
<p>I brushed my nose to hers as I snaked one arm tenderly around her waist, my palm cupping her jawline as I made the gap disappear, our lips connecting, softly.</p>
<p>As her own hands traveled on my back, she demanded access to my mouth, which I granted instantly, and slipped her tongue inside, caressing mine with slow, loving desire with no rush, just us enjoying plainly the moment.</p>
<p>When we had to breathe at some point, we pecked a few more times and pressed our foreheads together, our hands still intertwined.</p>
<p>" Well, sweetheart, I could go for that type of incentive all the time coming from you. Gosh, I want you now, it's not fair." I said longingly, pouting a little at the end.</p>
<p>« As I would my darling. You're not the only one, believe me but you know what? Lunch won't be made by itself so be a dear and hide those adorable puppy eyes, wash your hands and put on an apron.» Gina instructed as she finished, kissing my cheek before doing the same.</p>
<p>
  <em>This woman I swear...ugh I love her. </em>
</p>
<p>A good twenty minutes into our different food preparations, I started feeling bored and decided to mess with her as I saw her cutting up different raw vegetables.</p>
<p>I took my phone in my jacket pocket and searched through my different playlists, smirking devilishly as I found what I looked for. <br/>I pressed play and as the song blasted out, I grabbed a wooden spatula and a dish towel, which made Regina's attention going in my direction.</p>
<p>
  <em>... Despacito ....Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito</em>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p>As I dramatically and comically gestured along the song, my babe was now watching me with an eyebrow raised, hands on her hips slightly cocked to the side and an amused gleam in her eyes.</p>
<p>By the end of my impromptu little show, she had mirthful eyes and a beautiful smile on her lips, as she shook her head fondly at me.</p>
<p>« Oh gods, thank you for that my angel. You certainly can surprise me in beautiful, curious ways. I love you very much.» She expressed with a blush, her lips kissing the corner of my mouth.</p>
<p>" Anytime babe, I was tired of cutting up carrots and had that random idea. I can get easily distracted as you might have noticed." I admitted, a sheepish smile on my face as I pecked her cheek.</p>
<p>« Lunch is ready by the way, shall we prepare the table? I don't mind your distraction my darling. It's endearing but don't drag me down that path.» She told me with visible playfulness and affection.</p>
<p>" No promises baby. And I love you, more than s'mores." <br/>I goofily beamed at her, kissing her cheek once again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes I'm sappy and corny, so what? A problem? No? Good. </em>
</p>
<p>« My, my, I'm surely lucky then. I shall not disappoint my s'mores lover then.» She concluded, chuckling softly with deep love in her gaze.</p>
<p>I laughed along and we exchanged a few kisses before preparing the table and calling everyone else to install themselves.</p>
<p>As we finished eating our conversations varying from funny to curious to lighthearted, our words were interrupted by a quite interesting ringtone.</p>
<p>
  <em>..."baby I'm sorry, I'm not sorry....yeah I'm on fire and I know that it burns..." . Um..that song sounds familiar, HA. </em>
</p>
<p>« Oh for Merlin's sake! Pardon me my dears, it might be important.» My girlfriend said with a blush in my direction, before picking up her phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, my not so secret admirer but an adorable one. </em>
</p>
<p>« Hello Rumple, what can I do for you?» She started, her tone in business mode.</p>
<p>The others directly signed to put the call on speaker, which she did with a roll of her eyes, and we now could hear the rest of the conversation.</p>
<p>« Ahh good day, dearie. I'm calling to inform you that our dear friend Sydney had a little misfortune.» A man spoke, a thick accent and faint sarcasm to him.</p>
<p>It's instantly prompted further Regina's attention as she looked delighted, before answering. « Oh my, do tell please. I'm sure it's worth it.»</p>
<p>« Indeed, I suppose. You see, he apparently got bored with his room at the psych ward and decided to escape. Little did he know that he would get the shock of his life, literally. The dense man hit the invisible magnetic field, your protective spell, at the town line and he got quite burned as you can guess. Mal literally dragged him from there and put him in the most high secured service beneath the hospital.» He ended with a faint cackle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait he's Rumple as in Rumplestiltskin ?! Gina's teacher and frenemy ? Oh boy... Where did I land..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Life and Dramatics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>* </em>
  </b>
  <b>(Listen to song mentioned) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Demi's POV </em>
  </b>
</p><p>« HA! That's what I call karma for that insipid traitor. Whoever plays with fire gets burned.» She continued, chuckling evilly.</p><p>« Oh please, Your Majesty, your name should have been 'karma' in bold letters. Anyway, all that is fun but I also called to say that, Belle, Gideon and I are going on a trip to discover Europe. We don't know yet when we'll come back so see you soon, or in the underworld dearie.» He finished, a smirk visible through the phone.</p><p>
  <em>He's something else too..</em>
</p><p>« That's quite alright dear. Give my greetings to Belle and the little golden boy will you. Thanks for the call, it was very entertaining. See you never, teacher. » She chuckled playfully, disconnecting the call and sighing with content.</p><p>" Um, babe, who is Sydney ?" I asked, confused about that point.</p><p>« He used to be my genie trapped in my mirror, then a journalist and then I locked him in the psych ward because he still had that creepy fascination with me. I then hired him again, trapping him back in my mirror, to help me find that wretched author. He then betrayed me by doing an alliance with the snow queen. As he got bored of being on the run in a little town, he willingly went back to his room at the hospital.» She replied, huffing in annoyance at him.</p><p>
  <em>Well that's surely common...</em>
</p><p>« Oh my gosh, I remember when we were chasing Ingrid, you found out he betrayed you and you screamed at him through your mirror, as we were on a ice bridge. It was also the day that we started becoming besties so it was a great day- wait! Demi, how are you not shocked?» Emma asked, frowning a little.</p><p>" Oh right, I know everything as in <em>everything. </em>My babe told me the truth. Entirely." I said calmly, shrugging my shoulders softly, my hand squeezing Regina's in comfort. <br/>They looked at her baffled, whom confirmed my words.</p><p>Emma then asked, with a confused frown, « How come you didn't run away if you know the truth about us ? Aren't you I don't know, wondering what does it mean or if we're crazy or something?»</p><p>I shook my head no softly, before answering the questions. " It's pretty simple actually. Last night I had a dream about chaos and purple smoke taking over a little town, in which Regina also tells me I'll save you all and then there's an explosion. I instantly talked about it with her and I asked if it had anything to do with magic. She didn't even try to deny it and even asked if I hadn't have noticed anything unusual since I've known her, for example her eyes swirling in purple sometimes. I put all the subtle hints together and straightforwardly asked if alternate realities could be real, she gave me a positive answer and then I pointed out that I didn't see why she put a sleeping curse on, you, Snow White, knowing that there was probably more than just a vain ego as displayed in the Disney version. We talked about absolutely everything, including Gina's past and honestly, I'm not the least bit scared nor horrified. She knows what I think about it and not that it must be explained, but we settled everything down. I'm in love with her no matter what obstacles are thrown at us. As explained yesterday, there's no such thing as only good and bad, black or white. It's much more complicated than that and it's not necessary to be hurtful nor being judgmental. On these strong words, long live the Queen, may you continue to be as unapologetic and passionate as always babe." I ended, pecking tenderly the blushing cheek of my girlfriend.</p><p>« How come you instantly believed in it, let alone guessed it, and yet, it took me almost a year to stop denying it and break the first curse?» Emma continued, stunned as well as everyone else except Regina and I.</p><p>" Eh, I don't really know, I just felt it in my soul that in some way, somehow, it was actually quite real. The dream I talked about, Killian with your rum and hook for a hand, Snow and Charming who could literally be Gryffindor mascots, Regina with her apples, purple magic and regal charisma as well as all the allusions with wicked and evil between the sisters. Really, it sort of all made sense, as though I already knew about it subconsciously." I finished, chuckling internally as I exchanged an amused expression with 'Gina.</p><p>
  <em>What? We're allowed to have our little inside jokes. Thank you very much. </em>
</p><p>Henry nodded along, quickly getting up and coming back with a massive leather bound book. <br/>He passed it to me and explained that it was the storybook where all the stories were 'recorded', as well as got him convinced of the curse when he was ten and tried to make Emma believe with its help.</p><p>I read a few pages here and there, coming to a sense of odd frustration and annoyance as I noticed just how biased the book was. I closed it at once, being careful with it and spoke out.</p><p>" Okay. Can I be honest? I understand why Emma didn't believe it at first if the only reliable source she had was this book. Now, I of course understand that stories and purpose behind figuring them out might have helped you in some way, giving you a sense of hope for example, even though you more than likely had a nice, pretty, good life with your adoptive mom. However, the slight problem I have with it, is that it's portraying poorly certain characters such as, the villains, whereas the heroes are fawned over with the luxury of doing anything for the name of good. Half of your family has been neglected in this work and it's a frustrating feeling. For example, explaining that Captain Hook lived for revenge for his hand and lost love against Rumple, isn't that fair. Killian as a person isn't in the story and it would have been interesting to understand his background. Another example, your mom, 'Gina, has the most depth I've ever seen and in the book, she's painted as being mostly only her queen persona, wanting an absolute revenge on her stepdaughter because of a little secret that slipped out but what's not in the story is the ENTIRE version. If a pure hearted and innocent eighteen year old girl with vast dreams can become the opposite as portrayed there, during a phase of her life, then it would have been quite interesting to have the possibility for the background to be told as well. But, apparently, the villains stories aren't as interesting and worth it. It's disappointing and idiotic. How the author of this wrote it, was completely twisted and biased. Seriously though, what the heck happened to common sense?" I ranted, frowning pensively.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry...not sorry. The book got on my nerves and that's it. </em>
</p><p>Everyone looked at me with either disbelief or amazement. Zelena, Emma and Regina looked at me with amusement, my girl adding sweet love in her gaze.</p><p>« I've never seen it that way...thank you for your insight and your honesty. I'm happy that you're with mom and that you're there to keep us in check. Some reality isn't bad once in awhile.» Henry admitted softly, chuckling a little, still looking a bit speechless.</p><p>« Aye, thank you love. I would have liked to read about my adventures with my brother, especially when we were in the navy together.» Killian shared, his eyes displaying his slight emotions.</p><p>« What does being a Gryffindor mascot mean?» David asked, sharing the same confused look with her wife.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh their loss if they've never watched Harry Potter ...</em>
</p><p>" It's based on the same books and movies series, called Harry Potter. Ironically enough it's about young wizards but they're in school and they have to learn magic while defeating the darkness. At the beginning of their first year, the students are all categorised in four 'houses' with the help of a special hat. They are either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. For example, you two could be from Gryffindor with your heroism behaviour, your devotion and your need to protect people. I really recommend you to read and watch those works so you could understand better." I explained softly, hiding a chuckle at their widened eyes.</p><p>« Which house are you ?» Snow continued, her brows slightly furrowed.</p><p>" I'm an Hufflepuff which traits are, for example, dedication, loyalty and tolerance. What about you Emma?" I inquired, curious.</p><p>« Gryffindor and proud to be.» She replied with a grin, confirming my thoughts.</p><p>« Emma showed me the movies a little while ago and I concluded that I'm an Hufflepuff as well. Even though I had to be at times a Slytherin to survive during centuries.» Killian admitted, smirking a little.</p><p>« I am a Slytherin through and through. My self preservation, ambition and determination have quite been useful to me. I could have been an Hufflepuff when I was a teenager but I was already way too resourceful and cunning for my own good at times.» Gina said, chuckling softly.</p><p>« Little sis, I'm a Slytherin too !» Zelena exclaimed, grinning widely and doing a high five with her sister as they cackled together.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I not surprised...</em>
</p><p>« And I'm an Hufflepuff as well! But wait, back to the previous subject, do you think that <em>if</em> the book didn't exist, the curse could have been broken somehow? » Henry asked me pensively, his head tilted to the side.</p><p>" Eh, it depends I think. You could still have had an odd sensation and want to find out a certain truth, for example why people weren't aging or remembering of conversations. Maybe it would have turned out differently but came to the same point at the end." I spoke, pensively as well.</p><p>« What if you would have been the one to break the curse and not me, how would you have proceeded?» Emma wondered, eyes curious and genuine.</p><p>
  <em>Hm. Good question...</em>
</p><p>" I probably would have been intrigued by the townspeople, especially by 'Gina, would have let the curse play out whilst keeping informations in mind and also would have possibly fallen in love with the lovely Mayor already, who knows?" I added dreamily as I winked at my babe.</p><p>« Oh my dear, you would have been in for quite the challenge. I was way more stubborn and quick tempered at the time. It doesn't seem that way nowadays, but believe me, I've been a way more ruthless person than I am now and not in the best of ways. However, there's no doubt that I would have found you infuriating but nonetheless utterly attractive.» Regina replied, a soft smirk on her lips.</p><p>" I don't mind challenges. I think you would have needed someone to see through your facade, and not be intimidated by your personality. I'm not saying that I wouldn't have retorted, but I would have tried to imagine your point of view. There could have been frustration but also understanding." I ended, squeezing softly her hand in mine as I looked at her with affection, which she reciprocated.</p><p>« Wow. I didn't see things from that angle. Honestly, at the time, I thought the only ways to act with you were to be insensitive and disrespectful. I'm sorry Gina. And I've never even thanked you for taking such good care of Henry, of being his best chance. So thank you, truly.» Emma confessed, a sheepish smile on her face and slight guilt in her expression.</p><p>
  <em>Is it turning into a family therapy or..? I don't mind though. </em>
</p><p>" Oh Em, it's not your fault that I felt threatened and uncomfortable with myself, without admitting it. I wasn't such an open person and didn't know how to communicate very well. Perhaps we both acted with projections of ourselves and that's why it was difficult to get along at the time. Thank <em>you </em>for Henry, he's my pride and joy." My girlfriend answered, soft emotions swirling in her eyes.</p><p>« Moms ? Are you aware that I'm right here? Not that I don't like the discussion but I need to get ready for my date with Madison.» Henry commented, grinning sweetly.</p><p>« Oh gods! That's right my prince, are you ready? What are you going to wear? At what time will you have to leave? Are you alright? » Gina exclaimed, going into mama bear mode.</p><p>
  <em>My heart. </em>
</p><p>« I'm feeling great Mom, a little anxious but great. About my clothes, I hesitate. She's coming here in twenty minutes and that way she can see you all. And we thought about you and Demi coming with us, so that afterwards you can enjoy a walk along rodeo drive as well. Before Mads and I are going to the cinema.» Henry explained, eyes bright with excitement.</p><p>« That's good my boy. Stay casual with your clothing, for example wear a pair of dark washed jeans or beige trousers, a soft white t shirt, a short sleeved burgundy dress shirt above it and your pair of burgundy vans. The weather is soft and sunny today so that's an agreeable occasion to dress with lighter clothes as well.» Regina stated, tapping her chin pensively.</p><p>« Do I even have a burgundy shirt?» He inquired with a perplexed frown.</p><p>« Hm, not that I remember but..now you do! » She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and in a breeze of magic, he was fully clothed.</p><p>« That's perfect! Thank you Mom! Now I just have to- Mom! Come on! I'm not five anymore!» Henry exclaimed in the end, pouting as Regina had gotten up to neatly comb his hair with her fingers.</p><p>
  <em>So freaking adorable! </em>
</p><p>« Stop whining Henry Daniel Mills and let me get that mess out of your hair. Wait is that gel? Honey, you need a haircut, think about it please. Your eyes are too precious to be hidden.» She expressed, arranging his strands of hair perfectly, holding his chin and kissing softly his forehead.</p><p>« Thank you Mom. I love you.» He softly said, smiling adoringly at her.</p><p>« Anytime my little prince. I love you across all the realms and back.» She replied lovingly, caressing his cheek.</p><p>As we went all back in our conversations, this time it was my phone that rang loudly, making me taking it from my pocket.</p><p>" Excuse me guys." I told them as I picked up the call from my best friend.</p><p>« Hey boo! What's up? » Matthew exclaimed cheerfully.</p><p>" Hi boo! Life's good I'm with my sweetheart and newfound friends, her family. How about you?" I questioned, beaming as I laced my fingers with Regina's.</p><p>« Yas Demetria!! Get it! Oh put your phone on speaker, I'm with Si' right now and we'd like to propose y'all something fun. Wait actually, let's turn that into a FaceTime call!!» He continued, excited.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder what they're both up to ...</em>
</p><p>As their faces appeared on my screen, they were overjoyed as always and proceeded to say hello to everyone, introducing themselves as well.</p><p>« Alright everyone, amazing news ahead so I hope you're seated well! »</p><p>" Yes we're good! Come on, spill the tea already." I demanded excitedly.</p><p>« Guess what's reopening tonight, at nine at our usual spot? Emo nite, dude!!! » Sirah exclaimed, grinning widely.</p><p>" Shut the fuck up! That's amazing! Oh we've got to go honestly." I stated, already sorting out my outfits in my head.</p><p>« Exactly! That's why we called you boo! So how about you all show up there at a quarter to nine, so we can chat a little and enter together?» Matthew continued, genuine.</p><p>I looked around my babe and her family to seek their opinion. They all seemed excited about it as well and Regina gave me a thumbs up as she winked at me.</p><p>" Yes we're all coming! That's settled then." I confirmed.</p><p>« Awesome! We love you and can't wait to see you all later! Oh and Demetria, don't forget to bring your dance moves! Or not! » Sirah chuckled lightly, as she ended the call.</p><p>As I giggled to myself at their silliness, I couldn't wait to be tonight, see them and show to the the others just how much fun the outside world could be.</p><p>
  <em>They'll probably feel lost but what if they're into it, huh? Who knows...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Omniscient POV</em>
  </b>
</p><p>While Mads, Henry and Demi were talking joyfully near the walk of fame, old acquaintances of Demi interrupted them and she tensed up quickly as she recognised them.</p><p>« Well, who do we have here? That's quite the surprise.» Phil drawled out, smirking arrogantly.</p><p>" I don't have time for you Phil, nor any of you. You all made that pretty clear in the past, haven't you?" Demi breathed out with barely hidden annoyance.</p><p>« Oh come on hermosa, you can't still be mad at us, right? » Wilmer demanded, doing a fake pout.</p><p>" One, don't you have a fiancé? Two, I wasn't mad. I've been hurt. There's a difference." The singer stated too calmly.</p><p>« You're so complicated Dem, it's your own choice you got down that road...again.» Nick said, sighing in tiredness.</p><p>
  <em>How dare he?! </em>
</p><p>" Oh yeah right, absolutely fantastic. You've became a doormat Nicholas." Demi told him, feeling her anger rising at his smugness.</p><p>« Come on guys let's calm down we- Oh look!» Joe exclaimed, as he saw an enchanting silhouette.</p><p>(*) <br/>As the tune 'Beggin' by Madcon, echoed through the street, their attention was pulled towards Regina as they watched her in amazement.</p><p>Even though the four men were taken, they couldn't help but have their eyes focused on her and have their mouth slightly agape. <br/>They didn't even notice a good part of the people in the street doing the same, nor even Demetria watching her with love in her eyes.</p><p>She arrived and swiftly looped an arm around her partner, sensing her nervousness. <br/>She directed her gaze at the 'strangers' and as she recognised them, couldn't help but clenching her jaw.</p><p>
  <em>Little rats. </em>
</p><p>With a regal tone, she said, "I sure hope you weren't troubling my family."</p><p>They stuttered a little but Wilmer was quick to send a menacing glare to her. Regina was having none of that and dismissed them. "I believe you have other matters to tend to, have a lovely day."</p><p>« Actually. No. How did Demi manage to have such a fine woman like you is beyond me, I mean you probably need a real man. Seguro que estás bien. Deja que te enseñe el mundo, sexy.» Wilmer stated, with a dense behaviour and obscene eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he surely is a moron...let's give him a taste of the Queen...</em>
</p><p>Henry and Demi knew that making a comment like that would probably put Wilmer in trouble, but honestly, they couldn't care less. Even Maddison was feeling disgusted by the man. <br/>Their thoughts were confirmed when they heard Regina chuckling darkly, her gaze darkening considerably.</p><p>" You are quite the condescending person, wouldn't you say? You're all talk and cockiness but behind the facade there's nobody is it? Or just a scared little boy, afraid of the consequences? You see, dear, to quote your preposterous idea not mine, you might think that women want sexism and a self righteous, inflated ego for a man, but you're awfully wrong. A <em>human</em> doesn't hide their true colours, doesn't abandon people nor hurts them without a remorse. I wholeheartedly suggest you to treat yourself and your loved ones with more respect and selflessness. It's not that hard to figure out, oh if you're not suffering from nonsense of course. ¿Es todo lo que necesitas saber o prefieres tener un ejemplo más gráfico? " The older brunette finished, with a dangerous tone and a cold sharp smile.</p><p>To say that Demi was in a puddle of frustration, love and lust was a large euphemism. <br/>Henry was thinking that those men were foolish to have been that way around his mother, knowing well enough the wrath they were in for.</p><p>The men in question were utterly speechless or so they seemed to be. Until one of them talked again and this time, Regina saw purple, feeling it flaming in her eyes.</p><p>« Haha you know what's funny? Knowing that you're defending and protecting someone whose actions are dependent and self destructive. To stay polite with my words.» Phil pointed once more, unnecessarily.</p><p>Demi was in way too much shock and anger to form her words as she clenched her jaw, quick to mentally thank her partner for her rapid snark.</p><p>" I don't know what's worse. Your preaching stupidity or pretending to know absolutely everything about others. If you would care less about your money, you would perhaps be able to open your eyes or you know, kept your most successful artist in your team if you weren't that obsessed with your pettiness. The truth you seem to have a hard time to realize is that people aren't lifeless robots, aren't going to answer your every pathetic demands just because you manipulate them. Furthermore, I actively recommend you to check your attitude and treat everyone with equal respect. Also, no matter what, every single person deserves their birthday cake you spineless idiot." The Queen retorted, posture high and defiant, her eyes intense with protective instincts and an infaillible facade masking her vulnerability, her emotions in this instant.</p><p>That's it, Demi thought. I want her right then and there and I'm truly lucky to have her by my side.</p><p>« I suppose that will be all then.» Regina stated, her composure more calm as she was tired of those people.</p><p>She intertwined her hand with Demetria's as they continued walking without a glance backwards, they went along with their day in company of Mads and Henry. <br/>As though they weren't rudely interrupted previously.</p><p>A little while later, as both lovers were in the car in direction of the singer's penthouse, Regina tried to apologise as she saw Demetria still tensed underneath the facade. "Darling...I'm sorry, I probably overstepped earlier. I just couldn't stand there and not protect you, especially knowing how they acted with you." <br/>Regina watched in mute silence as her partner nodded quietly at her words and parked the car.</p><p>
  <em>What have I done....</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Heated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Omniscient POV</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>When they reached the latter's home, Demi spoke out once they were inside, door closed to the world.</p>
<p>« Gina. Look at me. Please sweetheart. You don't have to apologise. I'm not upset or anything. I'm just frustrated because somehow they still get to me and I absolutely abhor it. Although I'm not a damsel in distress, how you acted was freaking hot and I wish I could have proved it to you right away. I'm the one who should be sorry, I was distant and you didn't deserve it. Gosh...I just want to kiss you and never let go.»</p>
<p>The Queen's expression lightened up considerably and could only smile shyly, in understanding. She pressed her lips on her girlfriend's, in a tender and loving gesture. "We have some time ahead of us...how about we let out some of our frustrations? Hm? Tell me, mi princesa."</p>
<p>The gaze of Demi intensified with lust and love as she was quick to pick up her girlfriend, making her squeal in astonishment, as her legs wrapped around her waist. <br/>Once in the bedroom, she laid down her companion on the still unmade bed from the day before and reached down to kiss her sensually. "Babe, fuck, I love you. I hope you're not attached to your blouse...".</p>
<p>Before the raven haired woman could reciprocate her feelings, she felt two strong and agile hands ripping open her button up shirt, making white lacy lingerie appear.  "Again? Demetria, for the love of Merlin. Ugh, I suppose it better be worth it. What are you waiting for my dear? Claim. Me." She husked, her voice dripping with dominance and arousal.</p>
<p>What followed was a whirlwind of clothes flying everywhere, lips connecting, biting, sucking and dancing with hunger as the two women finally found each other's skin, moulding hotly together.</p>
<p>As glistening cores were connected as one, moans were increasing in sonority, passion never wavering. <br/>The freckled woman grabbed one of her lover's hardened nipple and pinched it ever so slightly, deliciously rolling it between her fingertips.</p>
<p>In the meantime, Regina started licking and biting her partner's neck, creating generous marks. She then voiced her envies with a sultry tone of her own. « I love you bebita, fuck, the taste of your skin is a perfect sin. I adore it. Agarra ese consolador y follame con él. Quiero que te empapes con mi semen. ¡Mierda! Dame todo lo que tienes y no pares hasta que estés seguro de que estoy marcado lo suficiente.»</p>
<p>Demi groaned as she heard those words from her girlfriend's mouth. She pressed a hot kiss on full lips and reached for the triple sided strap on, being careful to not untangle their joined hips, still rocking against each other. <br/>Lube wasn't even necessary as both women were completely soaked.</p>
<p>With a bite of her lip, the younger one arranged the harness around her and moaned quietly as one end of the toy was rubbing deep within her. <br/>She kissed her partner for a few minutes as her fingers roamed near both her entrances, preparing her as much as possible.</p>
<p>She then flipped her around and pressed her babe's front on the mattress, as she inserted herself in one move, resulting in muffled growls from the older woman. <br/>As the thrusts were getting on a good rhythm, their skin met in a slapping noise while the pace fastened pretty early.</p>
<p>An ass was pulled up and hips were raised, giving a better access for both of them. By now, the room reeked of sex and mixed scents as the moans were stronger than before. <br/>" You are mine baby and people better understand that. Fuck-! I want them to know you only scream my name when you're being pounded like that. You are such a goddess, it should be forbidden. Gosh, I can't ever imagine getting tired of you. Inside and out, I adore you. Damn- you're always so wet for me, I bet if I pulled out right now, I'd see a lake forming in that sweet pussy of yours."</p>
<p>«No te atrevas. Fóllame como lo dices en serio, pequeña. FUCK- More!» The raven haired Queen moaned out, sheets balled up in her fists as she met every thrusts at the same speed. Her entire being was on fire but she didn't care at all, she was being thoroughly fucked. <br/>A few repetitive smacks on her behind riled her up even more and she was on her way to her third orgasm, as she suddenly felt empty and wanted to send a glare at her partner.</p>
<p>The brunette knew she had a pissed off sorceress laying on her bed but she couldn't help the need to tease her after her last words. <br/>" If you want me to continue, my Queen, beg for it. Explicitly." She knew she was playing a dangerous game though, she might pay the price later but it's just too tempting.</p>
<p>When her partner turned slightly her head over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her with an intense gaze, she shivered pleasantly and couldn't help but wonder what would happen later. <br/>« I want you to get back here, spread me open and slam yourself inside my holes. That are yours and only yours. I want you to pin me down and fuck me like you want to take my throne. I want to, for once, be able to give up my control and be roughly fucked like the naughty person I am. I want you to mark my ass, lose yourself in desire and make me come again, again and again. Your turn will arrive, do not even worry about that. For now, <em>por favor, </em>stop teasing me and OWN ME. Is that clear enough for you my darling?»</p>
<p>That surrendered the mischievous brunette to speechlessness and gulped down the envy to exchange their positions. She complied easily to her lover's words and did as explained. Everything. And it felt beyond breathtaking. <br/>As her pace was quickly evolving into a punishing one, she repeatedly hit the luscious ass in front of her as she, in between, had a tight grip on curvaceous hips.</p>
<p>When she sensed her own orgasm approaching, she reached down to the front of her girl and rubbed her aching clit at a maddeningly fast space, without stopping the pace of her hips as she breathed out a few words as well. "Cum with me babe. Squirt on my cock like I know you crave to. Give me your forbidden taste. Squeeze your tight holes around me and scream my name, as loudly as you want so people know how much you love being mine."</p>
<p>Only a few more aced thrusts against two sensitive g-spot for both women to scream their ecstasy and coming again and again. After a couple of calmer strokes, the strap on was being pulled out and removed, now placed in the bathroom sink.</p>
<p>As Regina was still on her stomach, behind in the air and cum still rolling down her thighs, she felt a gentle tongue gathering her essence, then two soft hands pulling her gently in a warm embrace. A kiss was placed on her forehead and she exchanged a tender lingering peck on the lips with her younger lover, raising slightly her head.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina's POV </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet gods. I feel as though I've been in an intense magical war, as I have almost my entire energy drained. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>What an incredible moment though. She's my match and there's no doubt about it. I feel insatiable with her, it's exhilarating. </em>
</p>
<p>« Sweetheart? Are you still here? I didn't hurt you too much, did I? » My angel asked, a hint of worry in her voice. <br/><em>Such an amazing soul, gods, I love her. </em></p>
<p>I caressed her freckled cheek with affection and replied, looking forward in her eyes. "I was just thinking about how fortunate I am to have found you. You didn't hurt me my love, you somehow are aware of all my limits and I can assure you, I would have used the safe word if it became too much. You've been extraordinary, as always and I couldn't be more grateful to be touched by someone as uniquely beautiful as you. You're not afraid to tease me or stand your ground against me, so thank you for being authentic. It was very bold of you to make me beg, me, a Queen. If it happened in the past, you would have probably been thrown into my dungeon for a few days and then fucked against the cold wall, ruthlessly, restrained by chains. Of course I'm way more relaxed than before but it doesn't change the fact that I still have an iron fist hold on my control, which can be problematic I admit. I'm glad that you are willing to challenge me and that you always keep me on my toes, that you are unpredictable. It's wildly refreshing and wonderful. I appreciate how we can go from passionate to tender to emotional, to sometimes frustrated and even disagreeing without letting anything come between us. Te amo, tan increíblemente, no me he sentido así desde Daniel. Incluso entonces, no fue tan fuerte como contigo, me asusta sin fin. El amor no es debilidad, es una fuerza poderosa y estoy decidido a demostrártelo a ti y a mí todos los días." My speech ending, my throat closing in emotion and arms around my partner.</p>
<p>As I felt both arms embracing me as well and a hand stroking lightly my hair, my darling spoke out with emotion clear in her voice. « You are my sweet baby and I couldn't be more grateful. You are truly something else, in a positive way, and I still can't completely wrap my head around the fact that you exist and that you're mine. I wish our bond will last forever, I am so invested and I'm actually getting scared of abandonment issues at times. But oddly enough, I'm not afraid of that with you. You understand me on a deeper level than I've ever felt, you see me for who I am and you don't pretend to be anything other than yourself. Even the less glamorous parts as you stated yesterday, I enjoy them and love them. Whatever the future may hold for us, I will stand by you, protecting you even when you don't want it because it's during those moments you'd need it the most. Also, Gina, what makes you think I wouldn't want to have a dirty escapade in your dungeon hm? I could echo my moans and all your kingdom would hear that I'm yours and yours only. You think you could show me your old clothing style, please? Ohh babe, what would happen to us if there's a new curse like in my dream?»</p>
<p>
  <em>My little angel, may she be protected from any hurt. </em>
</p>
<p>While I thought about an answer, I felt a spike of energy coursing through me and started to apply open mouthed kisses on my partner's smooth body. <br/>Midway to her navel, I stopped and looked up at her, amber eyes melting with my mocha ones and answered her. "Cariño, you are my happy beginning. I'm beyond invested as well and I will be there to catch you in my arms, again and again. Be careful what you wish for, my dungeons could be as much your best dream as much your worst nightmare. I will keep that in mind, I have all my ancient garments in my vault. What would happen, I suppose we would be separated by the curse and that we would have to find a way to each other again. Now, bebita, would you like me to continue my path along your body or to leave you hot and bothered? Tell me, explicitly." I ended, a sultry tone lacing my voice.</p>
<p>She grinned naughtily and start rotating her hips as I had a firm hold on her legs. She bit her lip, looked at me through her lashes and spoke out. "Lick me. Drink my cum with all you have. Fuck my pussy like you want to claim it. I need everything you can give to me, I've been so wet for you since earlier. Por favor mamí, devour me.»</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I can do that. I won't tease her as much as she did, not right now at least. </em>
</p>
<p>I immediately widened her thighs and dived in, wrapping my mouth around her swollen cunt, my tongue flicking her hard clit, my lips sucking firmly on her glistening folds.</p>
<p>As I felt a hand gripping my hair, I put more energy in my movements and raked my nails on her abdomen, leaving behind me faint marks. <em>She's mine. </em><br/>When I sensed the upcoming arrival of her climax, I slowed down my tongue and when she expected it the least, plunged two of my fingers deep into her wet cunt.</p>
<p>« Ahh—fuck! Babe, can I cum please?» My lover asked, writhing on the mattress. <em>Hm. Let's be evil. </em></p>
<p>" Not yet. Hold it in. Actually, I'm not sure if you really need to come. Perhaps you could be alright until later. Or ..." I spoke lowly, only teasingly rubbing her clit with the pad of my thumb.</p>
<p>« Please Mamí, I will do anything you want, just make me come please. I beg of you. However you want, I don't care but I need to come. Let me give it to you. Por favor.»<br/>She said, panting slightly.</p>
<p>" How can I refuse an answer like that hm? You asked for it my darling..." I whispered huskily, covering her thighs with nips and grazes of my teeth.</p>
<p>I gave one more long swipe to her pussy and pushed myself off from the bed, searching for a little something extra. <br/>Once I found a thick strap on, I placed the harness around me and observed the glistening body a few meters away from me. <em>Such beauty...</em></p>
<p>After hungrily eying my love for a little while, I took my place above her once again and kissed her profoundly, passionately. <br/>« Mmm- please baby, I need you.» <em>Well, me too. </em></p>
<p>I chuckled hoarsely in her neck as I travelled my way down her body, covering her tanned skin in open mouthed kisses before my tongue swirled provocatively against her nether lips, reaching for her hard nub with the tip.</p>
<p>As I felt her growing wetter than before, I hovered over her and without crushing her, slid the thick length of the toy in one smooth motion, receiving a guttural moan from her. <br/>My thrusts picked up in intensity and became more deep, when I raised one of her legs as she pulled me in further into her.</p>
<p>Scratches were printed on my back, heels dug deeper on my ass cheeks and moans were coming out louder as I made her ride her second orgasm, my mouth latching on her breast and sucking it with desire. <em>Fuck, indeed. </em></p>
<p>After I removed myself from her entrance and took off the strap on leaving it in the bathroom, I saw the aftermath of my love making and couldn't help but get aroused as I noticed her cum pooling between her thighs.</p>
<p>I brought her to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the carpeted floor, having a direct gaze with her thoroughly fucked pussy. <br/>I repeated my actions from earlier as I devoured her with my tongue, not missing one hidden area, making her reach a third orgasm.</p>
<p>As I licked her clean, she tried to get away from my mouth due to the sensitivity so I acted as softly and as quickly as possible. <br/>Once I pressed my lips against hers, we exchanged a little make out session before it calmly slowed down to a few chaste kisses.</p>
<p>« Wow- I mean we've already had many mind blowing moments but wow. How are you able to do all that to my body? When I'm with you it's as though I'm learning pleasure all over again, that my body was somehow made for you. And vice versa. I love you sweetheart.» <em>I mean, I enjoy it beyond words.</em></p>
<p>" A Queen doesn't kiss and tell, my dear. Let's just say that I'm a very passionate person, especially with you, completely so. You make me want to ravish you, you make me insatiable with desire. I'm trusting you completely and it's a great part of my willingness to be yours in all the ways you wish to. I love you too my sweet love."</p>
<p>« Oh damn, look at your back, I didn't think my short nails could dug that deep.» She said gesturing to the marks of pleasure she left behind, giggling softly.</p>
<p>" I don't mind it at all darling, quite the opposite. I think yours is much worse and it's still from the other night even though it faded a little." I replied, giving a chuckle of my own and pecking her lips.</p>
<p>« I don't mind it either actually, I enjoy how you mark your territory, if I can word it like that. I love how our pleasure can be so intense and loving at the same time. I don't think I've ever felt that much passion from someone, it's exhilarating. » She expressed, tracing softly her fingertips on me.</p>
<p>« Oh my love, I feel beyond pleasured and alive with you. Truthfully, I can be quite the possessive person, especially if I feel a danger arising. » I added, my digits tenderly rolling, teasing one of her pert nipple.</p>
<p>« Speaking of which, I want to confess something to you, about earlier. You see, one of the guys that spoke to you, with a faint accent and his ridiculous comment about having a 'real man'?» She asked, gnawing at her bottom lip anxiously.</p>
<p>
  <em>Those men had me regretting not bringing a sleeping curse with me...anyway, breathe. </em>
</p>
<p>" Yes, I'm listening my dear." I responded, slightly confused.</p>
<p>« Hm, well, he's the ex I spent 6 years on and off with and he greeted me with the word 'hermosa', when he knows damn well the negative intentions he had, when calling me that way, amongst other things as I explained to you. » She murmured, her voice becoming tighter.</p>
<p>" And how do you feel about it ?" I inquired, taking her in my arms.</p>
<p>« Frustrated. Upset. Revolted. Especially the way they spoke to you and ogled at you, made me want to punch them in the face. I felt so mad at them, that it paralysed me and I couldn't even speak. I wish they could have just went along their ways without bothering us. » She admitted, her tone laced with emotions and pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>My sweet darling. What a useless dramatic encounter with these...peasants. </em>
</p>
<p>" Thank you for talking to me my love. I myself felt greatly angered at them, their attitude. As previously stated, I felt the need to defend you and protect you, even though I know you are much capable of it. I couldn't stand the hurt and incomprehension swirling in your beautiful eyes. " I spoke calmly, kissing her forehead with care.</p>
<p>« I'm glad it didn't went out of proportion in the streets and that they were too speechless to argue further. Your smooth and sharp reaction made me feel safe, even if I don't particularly enjoy conflicts. I love you my sweet baby, so much.» She told me, looking up at me with tenderness and pecking my neck.</p>
<p>" I know what you mean, I'm not a fan of yelling or screaming at people, especially the ones not worth my time. I'm quite an unbothered person if I'm not feeling cornered or provoked. I love you so very much too my darling. What do you need right here, right now ?" <br/>I continued, caressing gently her cheekbone with love in my eyes.</p>
<p>« Just hold me tight and never let go please sweetheart. » She whispered beautifully, cuddling further into me as I embraced her with deep affection.</p>
<p>At one point between soft words and kisses, she started laughing as she apparently remembered a funny anecdote. "What is it darling?" I asked, smiling along with her.</p>
<p>«Did you know that butterflies like to eat watermelon?» She replied, between fit of giggles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Merlin...where did that thought come from ?</em>
</p>
<p>" I wasn't aware of it, indeed. That's quite interesting my love. How did you come to that conclusion?" I continued, now chuckling with fondness.</p>
<p>« I found a butterfly in my backyard a couple of months ago and tried to feed him a piece of my watermelon and it actually worked, kind of. It seemed to enjoy it so I considered that was accurate.» She finished, giving me a dimpled smile. <em>My sweet darling, what  would I do without her?</em></p>
<p>As I  shook my head in genuine amusement, I softly caressed her cheek and met her lips in a tender kiss while thinking about our love for one another. <em>So sweet, so passionate, so real.</em></p>
<p>" I love you Demetria. Every fibre of my being is yours to love and hold. Could I make love to you once more? I want to feel your body against mine." I lowly husked out, looking into her hazel eyes.</p>
<p>She nodded with anticipation clear in her expression and bit her lip as she stroked my hair. <br/>I reconnected our tongues in a tender gesture, intertwining our hands together as I angled our bodies to fit them perfectly, joined at our hips in a slow romantic dance.</p>
<p>She grabbed my ass cheeks, squeezed and raked her nails across them, making me moan louder in her neck as our cores kept their passionate pace.<br/>As we were about to reach our paroxysm, she hooked her legs around mine and swiftly turned us around, not breaking contact.</p>
<p>«Come with me baby, I love you too. » She panted hotly between feverish kisses. <br/>In a matter of seconds, we crossed the edge together as the movements were more relaxed, still powerful in their intensity.</p>
<p>" You're absolutely delicious." I murmured, once we were both embracing the other in a tender moment, our eyes locked and fingers tangled together.</p>
<p>She blushed lightly while smiling shyly and she pecked my forehead and my lips, sweetly and tenderly. <br/>I still couldn't wrap my head around this beautiful creature. <br/>She's such a dream come true, it's terrifying and incredible at the same time.</p>
<p>« Penny for your thoughts sweetheart? What's on your mind?» She asked with concern, after probably sensing me drifting away from the moment.</p>
<p>" I - it's just that I don't know how such a beautiful soul like you can exist. The fact that  you didn't run for the hills after learning everything, is still making me confused and speechless. In the meaning that I wouldn't have blamed you, I know it's a lot to deal with. I love you so very much my darling." I admitted, wanting to look away from my vulnerability but not succeeding.</p>
<p>« Regina, babe, it did caught me off guard yes but I wasn't that surprised either. Since the first time I spoke to you, I somehow felt like you were more than what you appeared, in a good way I mean. And I was right. You are magical, extraordinary, complex, enigmatic, a complete sass queen and absolutely beautiful in every meaning of the word. So what, you have a past? Everyone has one and it doesn't define who you are. Give yourself some credit, you are exceptional and a warrior, in your own stunning way. I love you my sunshine.» She told me, bringing my eyes to hers and sealing her words with a gentle kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>I could sense a few unshed tears prickling in the corner of my eyes and brought my hand to her jawline, lovingly caressing it.<br/>Words weren't necessary as I poured all my feelings into a deep kiss, taking both of our doubts and breaths away.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm in it for good and I couldn't be more grateful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>